Kagome or Kikyo, Inuyasha?
by dragonfire onna
Summary: *COMPLETE* (AU) Inuyasha, Kikyo's boyfriend, does something to Kagome. When one of his playboy 'friend's gets invovled with her, Inuyasha must chose between Kikyo, who he thought his true love, or Kagome. And will Kagome ever forgive him? (kag/Inu)
1. Ch 1: An Arrogant Ass

Kagome or Kikyo, Inuyasha?  
ßy: dragon fire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the show's characters. Tokuno, however, is my character. This will apply to all my chapters.  
  
CHAPTER 1: An Arrogant Ass  
  
  
"I can't believe that arrogant ass!" a shrill voice rang through the air, it's owner tossing her hands up above her head in anything but amusement. She brought her hands down and held the front of her ripped shirt together.  
  
HE had totally embarrassed her in front of what seemed like millions of people, or the entire high school, in this case. HE had NO right what-so-ever to kiss her like that, then poor coca-cola down her shirt...and then HE-  
  
"Kagome! Wait up!" Sango cried out after her, interrupting her thoughts. Kagome came to a halt and clicked her tongue impatiently. When Sango eventually caught up, she continued to rant, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Just because he's one of the most popular boys in school does NOT mean he can treat people like shit! Especially not like that! If he thinks he can get away with it, then he's got another thing coming!" In all of Kagome's fury, she accidentally walked into a soft, yet firm wall. She peered up and gazed into the most beautiful pair of navy-blue eyes that heaven had offered her the privilege of seeing.  
  
"Here, you look like you need this," the eyes offered a small hand-towel warmly. Kagome could only stare at him with curiosity.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked as she looked him over, trying to see if she recognized him. She remembered seeing him hanging out with Inuyasha earlier that day.  
  
The boy was almost half a foot taller than her, and had thin, gentle eyes. His other facial features were just as soft. He wore a simple royal blue t-shirt that matched his eyes and clung tightly to his muscular chest, with tan khaki pants. He had short, light brown hair that hung in his eyes.  
  
What a hottie!!  
  
Kagome blushed and turned away when she realized what she was thinking.  
  
"Forgive me, I am Tokuno. I saw what Inuyasha did to you."   
  
"Yeah, you and the entire school..." Kagome puffed and turned away. Tokuno didn't say another word as he handed her the towel. Kagome took it cautiously, but did not try to dry herself off with it. Instead, she threw it back at him. "Thank you, but I do not need your pity," she said casually with distaste.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way...I thought what Inuyasha did to you was totally wrong and sick. I didn't come here to pity you." Tokuno bowed slightly to express his sorrow.   
  
"Bullshit! I saw you hanging out with him this morning! And he only lets the popular people who agree with everything he says and does hangout with him."  
  
"You don't understand!" He tried to explain. "See, I was only with him because I had just transferred from another school, and he and his friends were the first to befriend me." Kagome looked ready to explode, Sango decided.  
  
"Hey Tokuno, my name's Sango, and this is Kagome." Sango greeted him before her best friend did something they both would regret. She paused a moment, ignoring Kagome's murderous glare. An idea formed in her head and she grinned mischievously.  
  
Time to play matchmaker...  
  
"Kagome and I were going to the movies tonight...and I was wondering if you'd like to come."  
  
"We were?" Kagome said questionably and Sango elbowed her lightly in her side. Tokuno seemed oblivious to this.  
  
"Really? Sure! What are you going to see?"   
  
"Uh...w-what are we g-going to see...um," Sango stuttered. She said the first thing that came to mind. "Lord of the Rings!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"B-b-but I was going to see that with my true love..." Kagome whined. LOTR, as people abbreviated it, was her favorite book, and she promised herself that she'd be there with her true love during the first movie, sitting side by side, marking it as a special event. She even told herself that, if it came down to it, she would end up having to buy the movie and save it until that special someone came along. It was a promise she also intended to keep. She watched as the smile only widened on Sango's face.  
  
"Exactly," she replied, tilting her head in Tokuno's direction. Kagome sweat dropped. She glanced up at Tokuno, and he smiled sweetly at her.   
  
Then again, maybe this was a sign from heaven..  
  
She again gazed into his eyes. They were still as gorgeous as ever, but there was something missing from their depth, Kagome noted. She dismissed the thought and sighed in defeat. Sango's orbs brightened considerably.  
  
Well, maybe Sango's right. If I give him a chance...he may be the one...I hope, at least...he's such a hunk.  
  
"Alright. How about I pick both of you up at..." he glanced at his watch, "7:30 tonight? For dinner and a movie?" Sango nodded in delight as Kagome gave a weak smile and sighed again. Sango took it upon herself to write ONLY Kagome's address down, telling him she'd be over at her friend's house.   
  
How convenient for her.  
  
"See ya later!" she turned to Kagome. "Now let's go get you a new shirt and a shower in the girls' locker room." Sango dragged the pondering girl towards the lockers.   
  
"Then it's a date, Kagome...Sango!" he called after them, but mainly Kagome.  
******* That evening   
"I don't know what to wear!" Kagome was freaking out. Ever since after her shower she had gotten really excited about Tokuno. She was beginning to believe that he was the one for her. Tokuno had manners, was as sweet as possible, and, most importantly, liked her for HER.  
  
Sango held her by the shoulders and shook her softly, telling her that if he WAS the one, then he wouldn't care about her clothing (though it always helped, Sango thought) or if she made a fool of herself in public.  
  
"You're right," Kagome agreed finally and walked into her medium-sized closet. "Besides, you'll be there with me to bail me out just in case, right?" Sango chuckled nervously and scratched her chin. When she didn't receive an answer, she faced her. "Sango?"  
  
"Hey! This'll be PERFECT to wear!!" Sango suddenly shrieked, changing the subject. She pulled a tight red dress out of the closet and gave it to Kagome. It went midway up her thigh and hung loosely from her waist down. It was conservative, yet revealing at the same time. Just the way she wanted it. The straps were thin and came together in the middle of her dress that covered her chest area, going into a low cut back.  
  
Kagome hastily tried it on, realizing she only had another ten minutes before he would arrive.  
  
Sango squealed with delight at the sight of her friend. "Perfect!"  
  
"Hey, do you want to borrow anything?" Sango shook her head. Kagome just shrugged as she put on some light pink lip gloss. She began to play with her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. She turned to Sango.  
  
"Leave it down," she requested, standing up off the bed and reaching for a rose pin. She gently placed it in her friend's silky black hair.   
  
The doorbell rang in the background, causing Sango to squeeze Kagome's hands.  
  
"I really do think you'll find your love tonight, Kagome. You've been so patient...he's got to be the one, he's just got to..." Kagome nodded her thanks as they headed toward the door. Kagome took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to reveal Tokuno with a dozen red roses in a bouquet. His jaw dropped at her beauty. When he finally regained his composer, he handed the roses to Kagome who gasped from surprise. Unknowing to her, Sango had called Tokuno and told him about tricking Kagome into going with him alone.  
  
"You-you look b-beau-beautiful," he breathed out heavily. Kagome's cheeks flushed at his comment.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
I wonder what Inuyasha would say about me now...maybe he'd take back that comment of me being ugly…  
~~~Flashback~~~  
The crowded roared as Inuyasha scored yet another touchdown. The coach called them in because it was half-time and the team gathered around him. Kagome was there helping out as a volunteer thing, getting water and towels for the players. She had even convinced Sango to help out...though Kagome didn't think that was the only reason, because of a certain football player named Miroku.   
  
One of the players turned to her. "Hey girl, get me some coke," the 'arrogant ass' demanded. Kagome scowled deeply.  
  
"I have a name, Inuyasha," she stated menacingly, her face getting as red as a tomato.   
  
"Really? You have the same name as me!" He answered sarcastically. Kagome's eyes narrowed into tiny slits.  
  
"It's KA-GO-ME!!!" she growled, throwing an unopened can of coke at him. Inuyasha caught it with great ease as if it were a football. He smirked at her. He liked her fiery spirit, but it was time to put an end to it. The coach left for a minute to talk to the referee. Now, he realized, was that time.  
  
"Hey Kagome," he spat out her name, walking towards her with the can in hand. He came face to face with her, and she looked stunned. Inuyasha took advantage of this and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her body against his tightly. He bent down slightly and forced her lips apart with his. Kagome let out a small yelp as she felt his tongue enter her mouth.   
  
This was her first kiss, and she hated it. He was way too forceful, bruising her already tender lips.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, was enjoying it. He could taste her innocence and enjoyed the thought or ripping it away from her.  
  
The other football players gathered around them, most cheering and saying "way to go, Inuyasha!".   
  
"Inuyasha! Stop it! I think she's had enough!" Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend, yelled sternly. He looked worried, even though he was a player himself.   
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried out, trying to push through, but to no avail. The throng was too thick...she called out to her again.  
  
Kagome felt desperate as she tried to push him away, but Inuyasha only held onto her tighter. She did the only thing she could do.  
  
"OW! FUCK!" Inuyasha screamed as he threw Kagome to the ground. He brought his hand up to his mouth only to reveal blood when he moved his hand. Inuyasha glared at her with such hatred that Kagome felt real fear for the first time.   
  
Inuyasha started to advance towards her. He picked her up by the collar of her uniform.   
  
"Inuyasha, that's enough!" Miroku said again. He tried to get to them, but the other 'barbarians' held him back.  
  
He snapped open the coke and poured it down her shirt. "You ugly slut!" Kagome gasped when the ice-cold drink fell in between her breast.  
  
"Don't do it, Inuyasha! Stop it now! You're going to go too far!!" Miroku began as he, too, began to feel desperate.  
  
Inuyasha ignored his friend as he ripped open the front part of her shirt as she kicked and tried to scream.  
  
"What's going on in there?" the coach yelled, but no one let him in.  
  
He then bent down and licked the coke off her chest, throwing the empty can to the ground and holding both of her arms at her side. Kagome gave up struggling and started crying silently. She felt all eyes on her, even the people in the stands. He finally let go of her.  
  
He stared at her hurt, tear-streaked face, almost instantly regretting what he did. He saw the damage he had done to her sweet face.  
  
Maybe Miroku was right...what have I done...,  
  
Sango finally broke through. Kagome looked ready to kick some ass. After a second, which seemed like eternity to Inuyasha who was waiting to see how she would react, Kagome fled out of the football field. Sanyo chased after her, but not before saying what was on her mind.  
  
"You sick bastard..."  
~~~End flashback~~~  
"Well time for you two to get going if you want to eat dinner before the movie!" Sango rushed them out the door, pushing a dumbfounded Kagome into the passenger side of the car.  
  
"HOLD IT!" Kagome yelled, realizing what was going on. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I-uh...suddenly don't feel so good?" Before Kagome could say anything, she spoke again. "Hurry now. You don't have much time!   
  
"Have her back before 11:30!" Kagome's grandpa bellowed from the door.  
  
"Yes sir," Tokuno answered politely.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go NOW!!" Sango screamed loudly. Kagome cringed, sending a glare Sango's way before the car sped off. Kagome couldn't decide whether to thank Sango for this, or to kill her when she got back.  
****** Dinner  
"Let me help you out," whispered Tokuno as he offered her his hand. She gratefully took it.   
  
"Thank you," she said as he led her inside.  
  
''I'll have a salad and a milkshake, thank you," Kagome told the waitress. She didn't want to spend all Tokuno's money or pig out in front of him, so she ordered light.  
  
The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful, consisting mainly of introductions. Kagome found out that he came from a private school over 100 miles away. Tokuno also was a great football player and was joining the school's team...just like Inuyasha...  
  
WHAT am I saying??? He always finds SOME way to ruin my day...figures he would find a way to ruin my date!  
  
Before they knew it, their orders came and they were finished eating and soon were at the movies, with no time to spare. Traffic had been hideous, bumper to bumper they drove for a mile at what felt like 2 miles per hour. It had taken them almost a whole hour to get there, but they had finally made it.   
  
They hoped the previews were still going, and to their luck, they were JUST ending. But there luck ran out about there. The theater was jam packed, leaving only two seats left together.   
  
Tokuno pulled Kagome to those seats in the top row, farthest from the screen.  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome mumbled as she and Tokuno pushed passed people to the middle of the row. They sat down with their popcorn.  
  
"Hey Tokuno...about time you got here. So, who's your date..." a guy sitting next to her said, never taking their eyes off the screen.  
  
Wait a second...I recognize that voice...  
  
"Inuyasha!!"  
  
"Kagome??" Inuyasha choked out. He turned to Tokuno. "Kagome's your date???" 


	2. Ch 2: The Feeling of Guilt

AN: Sorry guys…I mean about how the story seems to look each time…I'm trying to fix it now…but ff.net seems to take a LONG time to do the changes I make. I mean I post the second chapter up this MORNING and it's almost 7:30 at night, and it has JUST NOW shown up. I've fixed the last chapter, but this one's going to take awhile -_-;; bare with me please.  
CHAPTER 2: The Feeling of Guilt  
  
  
"What's going on Tokuno? Why are they here?" Kagome asked impatiently, never looking away from Inuyasha. "I thought you said you weren't going to hangout with them anymore..." she was referring to Inuyasha, Miroku, and some other football players. Even Kikyo, Inuyasha's cheerleader girlfriend was there.  
  
"It's alright babe, I'll protect you." Tokuno grinned, placing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
'Babe...?'  
  
Kagome removed his arm as Inuyasha growled.  
  
"She's not that type of girl, Tokuno," he said threateningly and stood up.  
  
"After what you did to her, you should be one to talk," Tokuno said calmly.  
  
"Leave her alone, Tokuno." Miroku spoke up, standing up with Inuyasha.  
  
"SSSHHHHHH!!!" the people in front of them hissed, and Inuyasha sat down with a 'hmph'. It's not like he cared what happens to her...  
  
"Now now, boys. You're jumping to conclusions. I really like Kagome." Tokuno smirked.  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku whispered harshly, not wanting to upset any of the people watching the movie. He didn't want to see Kagome get hurt again. Especially now when she was probably looking for someone to comfort her, and turned to Tokuno...maybe a bad choice on her part. He was already upset with Inuyasha about earlier. Tokuno's eyes darkened.  
  
'What are they talking about? Tokuno's acting different…and everyone's acting like I'm not even here…'  
  
"We're here to watch the movie," Tokuno said firmly. "And I would NEVER hurt Kagome. I will protect her, especially from you, Inuyasha. She deserves better, and I think I can give her that. Just look at her, she beautiful." He said with a smile.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Tokuno!" Kikyo snarled at him. "Inuyasha CAN do better! That's why he has ME! All he did was put her in her place!! Though I wish he hadn't done it that way, I forgive him. He had to put that bitch in her place somehow, and she looked tough to crack! At least he got the job done!" She finished, peering down over a cowering Kagome.   
  
Kagome was mentally wounded, and it would take her a long time to get over it. Her pride had been ripped from her, and humiliation filled the spot where her pride once laid.  
  
Inuyasha looked happily up at Kikyo. He had agreed to take her to the movies so she would forgive him, and it seemed like it was working.  
  
"You've got a whore for a girlfriend, Inuyasha. I have an angel," Tokuno stated, earning a glare from Kikyo. Inuyasha disregarded him as he pulled Kikyo down next to him, putting his arm around her to comfort her.   
  
Miroku saw his best friend's irritation and sighed. He followed Inuyasha's lead and sat down beside Kikyo, wishing that his crush, Sango, was here with him for HIM to comfort.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a moment, feeling a pang in her heart, when he put his arm around Kikyo. A pang of disgust, she decided. She turned to the movie, which had already started five minutes ago.  
  
'So much for a romantic evening'  
  
Tokuno saw the opening and slowly put his arm around her. To his surprise, she leaned in and rested her head against his chest. Her eyes were closed, leading him to believe that she might be crying.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome from the side of his eyes, annoyed. He finally turned back to the movie and tightened his hold on Kikyo, going into a deep thought.  
  
He had met Kikyo years before, and it was like love at first site. They had always been together ever since. She was a cheerleader and he a football player…it only made sense, right? And it wasn't as if that was the only reason they were going out. Kikyo was very pretty, and he liked her…  
  
'Did I say like? Where'd that come from?? I meant love…'  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, he had met almost a year ago during lunch.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he continued to reminisce.  
  
It was because of Kagome that he had first felt the awful feeling of humiliation.  
~~~Flashback~~~  
"Come on, Inuyasha! Everyone's waiting for us in the courtyard," a girlish voice squeaked. It was Kikyo.  
  
"I'm coming!" Inuyasha began grumbling about his impatient girlfriend. He reached for a plastic fork and turned around, colliding with someone. Before he knew what was happening, he was in a trashcan wearing his lunch as well as everybody's garbage.  
  
Laughter filled his ears and he began to panic. He looked around frantically for the source of his problem. His eyes landed on the new kid.  
  
"Kagome," he breathed heavily, recalling her introducing herself in front of his English class.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hurry and get out of there! How do you think this is makes ME look??" Kikyo complained before retreating to the courtyard with the other popular people. She didn't even try to help him, mumbling something about a new dress she was wearing.  
  
Inuyasha quickly picked himself up and, within moments, was in face to face with the new girl.  
  
"Better watch where you step, girl, because next time, I may not be so forgiving!" he sneered. Kagome's face grew hot at how close their faces were together. Anger began to rise within her, and before she thought about what she was doing, she purposely dumped her spaghetti lunch on him as well. Inuyasha gasped. "What the fuck??" He grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and shook her. "Why'd you do that????"   
  
Kagome slapped him and turned her head away from him, kicking him in the stomach. Inuyasha doubled over in shock and pain. He brought one hand up to his cheek where she had slapped him.  
  
"WHY'D I DO THAT?? I'LL TELL YOU WHY!!! IT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE THAT BUMPED INTO ME AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BLAME IT ALL ON ME????" Kagome fumed not so silently. Soon the whole cafeteria was quiet as they watched the little feud.   
  
"I'd shut up now if I were you." Inuyasha slowly picked himself up and glowered at her. Kagome let out a small yelp, and fell back a step at the look he was giving her. She finally regained her poise after a moment.  
  
"Just because you're some popular jock does NOT mean you can go around blaming other people for YOUR faults!" Inuyasha didn't seem to like one bit how the girl was talking to him. At school, the less popular respected the popular.  
  
"Do you even know who I am? I'm-" Inuyasha stopped as he was cut off.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know…there's only one person who's as big of jerk as you…so that MUST mean you're him," she stated coolly and smirked. She was use to this because her old school was almost exactly like her new one.  
  
"People respect me, no one thinks of me as a jerk!" Inuyasha seemed surprised.  
  
"People FEAR you!" Kagome pointed out the 'obvious'.  
  
"They do not!" He yelled like a little boy.  
  
"You're acting like a little boy now! I'd say it's fitting with your attitude!!" Kagome, Inuyasha's opinion, was going too far. His eyes were now bloodshot from all the yelling. If you were there, you could have sworn you saw steam coming out of his ears. His body shook as he tried to collect himself back together and put his words together to form a sentence. But before he had a chance, Kagome turned her back to him and walked out of the cafeteria towards her newest friend who was standing at the entrance utterly confused and scared for Kagome.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that," Sango began to say, but Kagome held her had up.   
  
"Don't worry," she grinned as she flipped her hair back to annoy Inuyasha even more. And boy did it work. "I wasn't really hungry."   
  
They walked out of the cafeteria and towards the library, Kagome seeking books for a project while Sango seeking refuge.  
  
"I'll get you for this Higurashi!!" Inuyasha shouted after them. Miroku put his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"She's quite cute, isn't she Inuyasha?" Miroku chuckled as he pointed to his cheek. Inuyasha growled, but tried to hide a red tint that appeared on his cheeks.   
  
'And so is her friend…Sango, wasn't it…'  
  
"NO!" He exclaimed, trying to convince Miroku, as well as himself. He turned and looked after her…with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
'I've never met anyone like her before…'  
  
"Inuyasha, hurry and go get some new clothes on! I don't want you to reek of that girl and her spaghetti on our date tonight!" Kikyo said irritably. Inuyasha broke his trance and did so.  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
Tokuno was Inuyasha's cousin that had just moved in with his family last weekend. Tokuno, Inuyasha knew, was a player, even more so than Miroku and his pinching butts. Inuyasha sweatdropped as an image of Miroku being slapped one too many times popped into his head.  
  
Tokuno was great at getting what he wanted from girls, and Kagome would probably be no exception for him. But Kagome was a change for him…he usually went after the more sluttish types…at least when Inuyasha had last visited him last summer…but he had never said he liked a girl. Since Kagome was different from his usual, maybe he really DID like her. He couldn't tell.  
  
He glanced down at Kagome.  
  
'I wish I could take back what I did…anger fueled my actions, and I should've controlled my temper. Miroku was right. I wish I listened to him…'  
  
Kagome felt someone staring at her and turned eyes away from the movie and sat up, pushing slightly away from Tokuno's chest. Inuyasha was looking at her. She shrunk back at his stare, and Tokuno glared at him.  
  
Maybe he does like her.  
  
Inuyasha didn't brake his stare, even when he noticed Kagome was look at him…crying…  
  
'Wait, crying? Why is she crying…did I do that to her?'  
  
His eyes widened as he noticed the scared look it her eyes. Was this the same girl that had kicked him and walked out after dumping her lunch on him? It couldn't be…That girl was strong and determined. She had a strong sense of pride…This girl didn't seem to have any of those things…Inuyasha finally came to the harsh realization.  
  
'I did do that…it's my fault…oh god Kagome I wish I could take it back…but I can't.'  
  
He found himself missing the Kagome that had humiliated him.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyo looked at him, and he acted like he didn't even hear her, never breaking his gaze at Kagome. "Inuyasha! What are you doing?? Don't look at that thing!"  
  
"Kikyo, shut up," Inuyasha said harshly, and Kikyo looked frightened and stunned. "Let's go…" He got up and walked out of the theatre without making sure someone was following him.  
  
Miroku stared quizzically after him before getting up and following him out, sending one last glance at Tokuno who grinned. Miroku's frown deepened as he went after Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha??" Kikyo glared at Kagome. "What did you do to him, bitch??" Kagome cringed at her words. Tokuno answered for his girlfriend as Kikyo flew out the door after Inuyasha.  
  
"She didn't do anything to him, Kikyo. He did it to himself…"   
Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I do try to take suggestions, and someone requested for Shippo to appear in here…I can't promise anything, but I'll try in one of the upcoming chapters. It seems people are trying to tell me what to write and what not to…I don't really know exactly how this is going to turn out, but I'll keep what you guys said in mind. I'm not promising anything though…who knows, I haven't really read many Inuyasha stories…in fact, I've only read two. REVIEW PLEASE!! If I get enough reviews, I might consider working on this story in class…when my teacher is lecturing ^_^;; instead of actually paying attention. Since I go back to school on Wed, it might take me a little longer to get the next chapter out. So PLEASE review and tell me what's on your mind 


	3. Ch 3: Payback's a Bitch

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I was wondering if you'd prefer a chapter every other day if the chapters were longer, or short chapters like this one everyday…make sure to tell me when you review! (btw, I wrote most of this during my classes ^_^;; all the reviews I'm getting are making me feel so special that I want to get out a chapter ASAP for you guys, the reviews. So this Chapter goes to all you who reviewed!! You're the ONLY reason I'm continuing this and getting out the chapters as fast as I can! ^_^*)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3: Payback's a Bitch  
  
  
"Did you like the movie, Kagome? Did it live up to the book?" Tokuno asked softly as he opened the car door for her, allowing her to step in with the help of his hand. Kagome nodded, but he could tell she wasn't really paying attention. With strong, quick strides, he reached his side and hoped in. "Hey Kagome...can I ask you something?" Her head snapped up abruptly.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she replied, a little startled. "Is something wrong?" He chuckled softly at her, causing her to tilt her head in confusion.  
  
"No, not at all," he laughed. He leaned over towards her, their faces only inches apart. "It's just that...you look so beautiful...and I..." Tokuno kept inching forward. Kagome blushed as she, too, felt herself being drawn in.  
  
'Is he going lo kiss me...Am I ready for this so soon after Inuyasha had...And what is this feeling inside me...could it be love? Or just infatuation...'  
  
Kagome pulled out a bit and Tokuno paused until she leaned back in. She could feel his hot breath on her lips as they grew closer and closer. Kagome began to close her eyes. Any moment now...  
  
"Hey Tokuno!" A angry voice yelled. Kagome pulled away and her face grew as red as a cherry.   
  
'Were we just about to kiss?'  
  
She glanced at Tokuno for a second only to see an irritated stare at a shadow that's appearance seemed a mystery to her.  
  
"Inuyasha," stated Tokuno grimly.  
  
'He looks so cold...Why?'  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked up to Tokuno, avoiding her curious stare. Her body shook at his presence and she turned her back to him when he looked at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tokuno questioned vigorously, never taking his eyes off his cousin.   
  
"I'm here to stop you from hurting Kago-" Inuyasha jumped back when Tokuno effortlessly leaped out of his convertible.   
  
"I thought we already went through this," his eyes widened in rage. "I would-N-E-V-E-R-never hurt Kagome! Now back away from her! Can't you see she doesn't want to be within twenty miles of you??" Tokuno said heroically.  
  
"Tokuno, I was thinking it over, and there's no way possible that you would like a girl like her except for-" Kagome trembled in the background in something that went way beyond fury…it was time to get some of her pride back…  
  
"WHAT???" She howled, as if the power within her was finally awakening. "YOU THINK THAT NO ONE WOULD LIKE ME FOR ME?????? You may have humiliated me in front of the whole school, and won that battle, but the WAR IS JUST BEGINNIG!!!!!!" Inuyasha looked shocked, to say the least. "TAKE THIS YOU ARROGANT, SELF-CONCEITED BASTARD!!!!!" She flew at him with all her might, knocking the air out of him with an 'oaf'. She stared to punch at his face as if it were a punching bag, pausing only to take a small breath once in awhile. "YOU JERK!!! THIS IS FOR MY HUMILIATION," she hit him in his left, golden eye, "STEALING MY FIRST KISS," she bashed him in the stomach, "AND THIS ONE'S FOR MY PRIDE!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Kagome aimed low with a kick and smashed her foot deep into his nutsack.  
  
"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed in pure agony. He doubled over and held his balls. "Damn you, Kagome!!!" Kagome hoisted herself into the car without bothering to open the door. Tokuno laughed loudly at her determination.   
  
"Looks like you acquired some of that pride back." He turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"That's what you get, couz, for messing around with a girl like Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha's your cousin????" her eyes wide with shock. Tokuno nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd judge me by what Inuyasha says and does."  
  
"I'll get you for this Higurashi!!!" Inuyasha growled expectantly as many thoughts flowed through his head. One happened to be their 'little' kiss… "You know what Kagome? I don't care what happens to you anymore. I only came back to tell you I was sorry for what happened today, but I take it all back!!" He yelled, getting up from his knees and walking over to her.  
  
She faced Inuyasha as she forced her seatbelt into the hole.  
  
"So you only came to say sorry to make your conscience feel better and relieve you from the guilt, is that it?? Well too bad, Inuyasha, I'm NEVER going to forgive you!!! Let's go!!" she yelled the last part to Tokuno, folding her arms with a 'hmp!' and refusing to look at him again. Tokuno nodded, smirking at Inuyasha and mouthing something to him, but Kagome couldn't tell what, as they sped off leaving a trail of dust behind them.  
  
  
  
  
Make sure to review and tell me whether you want longer chapters every other day, or short chapters like this one everyday! ^_^ and how you guys like or didn't like this chapter. 


	4. Ch 4: Fieldtrip to the Past

AN: I've had some er-request to make Kikyo more...uh...in character, but...I don't know if i can. I've only seen maybe 10 episodes. I know I'm making an excuse, *sweatdrop* but it's a good one and it's true. I also see Kikyo as self-centered in this fic because I NEED her to be. She's supposed to be seen as someone who always gets her way and is a brat. Remember they are in high school. So just forget the Kikyo you know and picture a new one that wasn't ever affected by the Shikon jewel or ever died. Think of her as a boy-crazed (or Inuyasha-crazed^_^;;) teenager. I REALLY hope you guys understand.  
Inuyasha is a little clingy to Kikyo, but that will only change over time...I'm sorry about that, but I need it for the story.  
To address the Shippo thing, he'll either be in the next chapter.^_^ I've found a way to include him!  
One last thing...I know Inuyasha would NEVER do that to Kagome, but he did it to her in this story...uh, sorry, but the reason everything is changed is because I need it for the fic. I hope you guys understand.  
Now with all that said, on with the story for those of you still willing to reading it!!  
  
  
CHAPTER 4: Fieldtrip to the Past  
  
  
"Awwww….poor Inuyashi!" Kikyo said with a babyish tone, wrapping her arms around him to 'comfort' him. "Don't worry, that bad Kagome-baka will be gone soon enough, with your cousin and all…" she grinned at the thought. "Everything that she has left will disappear...including her sanity." Kikyo giggled wickedly.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something to himself, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the classroom and sending glares every once in awhile at Kagome and Tokuno.   
  
Inuyasha noted that Tokuno had his arms wrapped protectively over Kagome's shoulders. He could hear Kikyo babbling on in the background, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. He sighed as her voice seemed to drone on and on.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango practically shriek. She ran towards Kagome with her arms flailing in the air excitedly. "It's finally the day we go on the field trip!!" Inuyasha's ears perked up a bit as he tried to hone in on their conversation.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly up at her friend. It had been one week now since that incident with Inuyasha and she still avoided him as much as she could. The people at the school that were there that day seemed to know better than to say anything with Kagome's temper and Tokuno's status in the In-crowed.  
  
"Hey Sango," Kagome laughed happily as she got up to greet her friend. "I know…but I really don't want to go…I mean, well…" She looked around a bit nervously as if ashamed to say something. Sango laughed quietly at her friend.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome, I feel the same way…" she sighed softly and combed her hands through her long hair. "But don't worry, we're in a big group now, and we'll always be with the teachers…and you have Tokuno now." Kagome nodded cheerfully, glancing back at her boyfriend. He gave a slight wave at her, grinning.   
  
There class was going on something that the teachers called a 'life-experience' but the children called a 'fieldtrip' into a rather large forest-lake area for a whole week. It was out in the middle of nowhere and not a single mall, or house for that matter, was to be found within 100 miles. They had all signed up for it at the beginning of the year, and Kagome hadn't wanted to go, but her mom sent in the form behind her back.   
  
Kagome recalled her mom's voice and her words.   
  
'Kagome, you need to get over what happened…whatever it was that happened. You and Sango wouldn't tell anyone, and you still won't! But either way, no matter how bad it was, you MUST face your fears head-on! Besides, others will be with you and this time you and Sango won't wander off, will you?'  
  
Kagome heavily sighed, feeling defeated.   
  
"But I don't want to…" Sango turned to her and tilted her head.  
  
"Don't want to what?" she lightly questioned, pulling her backpack over he shoulder to balance herself better. She set it down after struggling under the weight. "Oh Kagome…your mom's right…we ARE with a group now…nothing will happen to us like last time…I promise…it was probably nothing anyways, I mean…" she sighed at a loss for words. "I-I can't explain what happened, but it was probably our imaginations, alright? Let's forget about it and go have some fun on this trip.  
  
"But…I…it couldn't have been our imaginations…it felt so real…that 'thing' was not our imagination…i-it just couldn't have been, Sango…and it's calling us back to the forest, you know it-" Sango flinched, "-I mean the teachers never even THOUGHT about doing ANY sort of fieldtrip before this year…and it's to the SAME forest! Oh Sango, we can't go!!!" Kagome suddenly screamed, running out of the classroom as her classmate's eyes followed her. Kikyo burst out laughing, amused at the sudden outburst. She and Inuyasha had been listening intently on their conversation and had concluded out of it that   
  
Sango held her breath then turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
"KIKYO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Sango walked up to her and backhanded her. Kikyo was knocked out of her chair and Inuyasha stood up to help her.  
  
"What the hell was that for??" Inuyasha growled. Kikyo stood up with the help on Inuyasha. She death glare at Sango who returned it with the same bitterness.  
  
"For not knowing anything!" she shouted without thinking. When she realized what she had said didn't make any sense, she stormed out of the room following Kagome. Tokuno was already gone after her.   
  
"For not knowing what??" Inuyasha called after her, wanting to know the rest. He was about to run after her when Miroku stopped him.  
  
"Let's leave them alone for awhile…" He stared after Sango and had a dreamy stare on his face. Inuyasha noticed this and smirked.  
  
"Got a crush, Miroku?" Miroku's face suddenly flushed a bright red.  
  
"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" He said coolly, refusing to look him in the eye. Inuyasha grinned widely. Miroku never looked at him when he was trying to hide something.  
  
"Whatever Miroku."   
  
  
*******Bus Ride  
  
  
"Kagome! Give that back!!!" Sango yelled as Kagome waved her diary in front of her face, teasingly. They had just gotten back in time before the bus had to leave. Sango, and especially Tokuno, had talked her into going back and facing her fears of the place. Tokuno told her that he would be with her anyways. Kagome had given in after he gave her a strong, firm embrace, assuring her that he'd always be there for her.  
  
"What's in here, Sango? What are you trying to hide?" Tokuno muffled his laughter through his hands. Kagome opened it and pretended to read aloud. Miroku strained his ears to here, leaning towards them while hushing Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Oh, he's sooooo dreamy!! I wish I could kiss him and hug him and tell him how much I love him!!! The way his bangs get in the way of his beautiful eyes and oh I wish I could-" Sango swatted at Kagome, but Kagome dodged. "-hold him close and never left go!!!" Sango reached up and swiped her diary away from Kagome.  
  
"That's NOT what it says!!!" Sango responded grumpily, hitting Kagome upside the head with it. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Oh relax, Sango, I was just teasing you." Sango scrunched up her nose then sighed.  
  
"I know…" Sango said good-humoredly. She swiftly raised her hands above her head and stretched them out…her shirt lifted a bit and Miroku drooled a bit. Inuyasha hit him. Miroku fell out of the warn in, grey cold seat of the bus. He quickly recovered and turned to Inuyasha.   
  
"What you do that for????" He asked through clenched teeth. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Why do you think?" was all he said, folding his arms. Inuyasha ignored Miroku as he stared back at Tokuno. Tokuno seemed to notice someone watching him and looked coldly at Inuyasha.   
  
'His eyes are…so cold…and…distant…almost as if he's hiding something…but what?'  
  
"Don't try to figure me out, Inuyasha…for your own good," Tokuno mouthed when the girls weren't looking. Tokuno glanced at Kagome then back at Inuyasha, licking his lips. Inuyasha shuddered.  
  
'I don't care what he does to her…not anymore…'  
  
Inuyasha turned around to face Kikyo as she laid her head on him, resting her eyes and her head. She leaned against him fully and he stroked her cheek.  
  
Tokuno watched as his girl and her friend chatted about what they brought.  
  
"I've brought my bow and arrows…ya know…just in case…and some food," she added the 'food' part in quickly. Sango nodded. Tokuno smirked maliciously.  
  
'Oh Kagome, I guess I'll have to watch out for that arrow. And can you believe it? We're almost there…and then the forest will be our little playground once again…'   
  
  
  
Alright ^.^, remember to review please, because that's the ONLY thing that's keeping my VERY cold fingers on the keyboard when I should be under the blankets watching TV…^_^* Shippo WILL be in the next chapter, I promise…but I'm going to try to make the next one a little bit longer, so I may not post it till Sat. Anymore request just leave them in a review, e-mail me at kawaiianime88@hotmail.com or IM me at DBZ 2088 ^_^. Alright. Oh, btw, ff.net seems to put my story up at the top of the list ans say that there's 4 chapters. If you don't see a 4th chapter up, then it's because ff.net hasn't updated that part yet ^_^   
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! *munches on reviews* 


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hey guys! ^_^   
  
Sorry I can't get the 5th chapter out like I said…you see I'm sorta grounded because my room wasn't clean and, as my parents put it, I was 'mouthing off'…all I was doing was stating the obvious to -_-;;.   
  
Anyways, I'm sneaking onto the computer right now and am writing this just to let you guys know I'll have the next chapter by Tues…or Wed. Since I was grounded right after I put out the 4th chapter, I still have to write it, and it'll take me a day or two, sorry. Shippo's going to be in it though ^^ ! 


	6. Ch 5: Shippo, the Fox Youkai

AN: It has come to my attention that I never mentioned that the Inuyasha I was using in this story was the half-demon one…uh, sorry. *sweatdrops*. But I guess it really doesn't matter, at least not yet it doesn't. I'm not totally sure how I'm going to end this after I read one of my reviews -_-;; but I promise I will finish it, despite the people who don't like it. And thank you for all the reviews ^_^ again it makes me feel special and want to write this o.0  
Oh, btw…I'm grounded again starting Friday. *sighs* I hate when this happens…once again, gomen, but I will be writing out the next chapter on paper during my grounding so I'll just have to type it up…my parents also said that they don't know how long they'll ground me for, but I'm guessing no more than 3-4 days -_-;;   
  
  
CHAPTER 5: Shippo, the Fox Youkai  
  
"Kagome! Wake up already! We're there!" Sango shook Kagome awake and hoisted the sleepy girl to her feet. She staggered a bit before she remembered how to balance herself. Sango sighed as she pulled her friend off the bus and into the wilderness.   
  
The two girls looked around with their lips slightly parted in astonishment and a shiver slipped down their spine. It all felt familiar, and this was devastating to them because they were hoping that it would feel different, and look different…but it didn't. Everything looked the same; every tree looked the same height and seemed to be trying to grab at them and drag them kicking and screaming into the forest's depths where no one would hear them scream.  
  
Sango walked over to one of those trees and seemed preoccupied with something on the ground. Kagome turned around to leave and get back on the bus, but met up with Tokuno's chest as the first time they met.   
  
"Where you going?" He asked, something twinkling in his eyes.  
  
"U-uh no-w-where," she stuttered as she faced the forest again. Tokuno wrapped his hands around her shoulders and grinned.  
  
"I didn't think so. Sango and especially you are going to enjoy this trip. I promise," he grinned again, and Kagome stared up at him. She looked back and forth between him and the soil on the ground.  
  
'Should I tell him? Sango would think so…it's only because of me that she hasn't said anything yet…this might work out all for the better anyways. He'll protect me.'  
  
"Tokuno?" Kagome asked, finally making up her mind. When she got no reply, she said his name again. As if snapping out of a trance, he peered down at her with a baffled look.  
  
"Wh-what? Huh? What did you say Kagome?" he inquired gently. She looked down at the ground with a transfixed gaze. "You seem hesitant, Kagome." She only nodded. "You can trust me." Again she nodded.  
  
"It's just that…I…I mean Sango and I had something happen to us in the past, and…" she stopped herself from going any further. His eyes twinkled again, but Kagome didn't notice.  
  
"What, Kagome,"-he said her name soothingly-"what do you want to tell me?" She sighed, but kept silent.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Come over here for a second!" Laughed Sango, waving her arm to where she was. She was bending over and was watching something. "Hurry girl! It's sooooo cute!" Kagome nodded over at her friend.  
  
"Coming!" she said, running over to Sango, glad for the interruption…she just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet…maybe never. Tokuno, unbeknown to them, had glared forebodingly at Sango.  
  
'So close…she almost told me, meaning I would have gained her total trust…'  
  
Everyone gathered around Sango as Kagome pushed through the group of 20 or so people.   
  
"What's going on?" the teacher called out, pushing through the mob scene. "Okay, everyone, back away! Let me through!" Kagome had ended up crawling towards-and more importantly away from Tokuno-to Sango. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Oh my god! What is that??? It sorta looks like Inuyasha…in away, with the ears…and that bushy tail." Kagome commented, with a loud snort from Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah! Let me outta here!" the little creature requested. The other students tried to seize it as it leapt over their heads and into the forest, bounding from one tree branch to another.  
  
"What the heck was that??" the teacher grasped her heart as if she was having a heart attack and sunk to the ground.  
  
"Kagome! Hurry! Let's follow it!" Sango grabbed Kagome by the elbow and started to pull her out of curiosity towards where the 'thing' had gone.   
  
"But Sango! I don't think we should! Remember last time we left our group!! Do you?? ANSWER ME SANGO!!!" Kagome cried out as she tried to pull back.  
  
"That's all in the past, Kagome…there's nothing we can do…besides, I'm sure whatever it was is gone now." Sango said quietly and came to a stop to pull her best friend into a warm bear hug. A blur sped past them.  
  
"Ha! I'll beat you in finding the little runt, Higurashi!!" Inuyasha hollered as he leaped by. Kagome's eyes grew angry as she stared after him.  
  
"Wait up, Inuyasha!" Miroku called to him and sped up. He wasn't about to let his friend have all the fun…besides, Sango seemed to be heading that way to. He winked at her as he passed them and she blushed.  
  
"Inuyasha you baka!!" Kagome growled after him while shaking her fist. "Not if I can help it!!" She took off after him, pulling Sango along for the very 'intense' ride of jumping over bushes and logs. In her rage, she had forgotten about her fear of the forest.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing?? SLOW DOWN!!!" Sango pleaded for her life, but it was no use. Kagome was determined to beat Inuyasha and there was no way in hell she was going to let anything stop her from doing so.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see Miroku beside him and the girls gaining.   
  
'Wow…didn't know she could run so fast.'  
  
"Inuyasha, you bastard slow down!!!" Kagome screamed, reaching for his shoulder to shove him to the ground. Only inches in between them, Inuyasha stopped abruptly and she bashed into him, knocking both of them to the ground, followed closely by Sango and then Miroku on the top.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Miroku asked, rubbing his head as he waited for his vision to focus once again. Sango climbed out from under him and brushed herself off. She frowned when she saw Kagome squirming as she tried to pick herself off of her rival.   
  
"Getting a little attached to me, Kagome." Inuyasha smirked, earning him a kick in the ribs.  
  
"Hmph! You wish!" Kagome grumbled as she turned away from him and walked to where Sango was standing. Miroku saw his chance.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK???" Sango swiped a hand away from her butt. "What the hell are you doing??"   
  
"Uh…" he thought frantically for a solution to her question, finding none, he just smiled. Sango, remembering his reputation for 'pinching butts' and 'grabbing chests', just huffed as she hid behind Kagome, sending murderous glares to Miroku.  
  
"So why did you stop, huh, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she looked around for a reason. Inuyasha didn't say anything, and looked like he was keeping something from them.  
  
"SO?" Kagome stressed out the vowel and stomped her foot on the solid ground. When again he didn't answer, she lunged at him. "TELL US YOU DIM-WITTED ASSHOLE OR I'LL KILL YOU!!" They locked arms and each pushed back testing the other's strength. Inuyasha had the upper hand, and pushed her against a tree.  
  
"Say it," he murmured into her ear. She tried to head-butt him, but he evaded it and insisted on not letting go until she said it.  
  
"Never!" Kagome fought some more until she finally realized that she wasn't budging an inch until she said it.  
  
"Let her go you pervert!" yelled Sango, but Miroku held her back.   
  
'Here's your chance, Inuyasha…don't blow it. Say you're sorry even though it's going to take a lot more than that to smooth things over…if you can at all. I see the way you look at her. You can't hide it from me.'  
  
Sango fought him, but this battle was almost as one-sided as Kagome's and Inuyasha's. "Let her go! Don't you think you did enough damage???"  
  
"Come on, Higurashi! Say it…you know you want to…" he grinned at her and she bit her lip. He sighed when she refused to look at him, turning her head away from his and closing her eyes. "Say it," he said forcefully, yet still playfully. He let out a small gasp when he saw a tear slide down her cheek. He immediately let go and backed off. She slid down against the tree and brought her legs to her chest.  
  
"Kagome…" Sango whispered as Miroku, too, let her go. He took his chances again and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome…look," Inuyasha began painfully. "I didn't mean to let my anger get the better of me that day…and….I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck and stared down at Kagome, awaiting her reaction.  
  
"Just go away…" she whimpered softly into her arms. Sango sat down beside her, glaring at Inuyasha and Miroku, and she put her arms around her friend.  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed. She heard giggling in the background.  
  
"Hey! Look! It's that fox-looking thing!" Miroku said with enthusiasm. He pointed into a small clearing. Kagome lifted her head and looked, standing gradually to her feet.   
  
She walked slowly towards it and in a calm manner, bent down and positioned herself next to it. Its eyes were round and wide with the same inquisitiveness in them as its chaser.  
  
"Hi, little guy," Kagome cooed as she reached out to touch it. "My name's Kagome…what's yours?" Her hand brushed against its bushy tail and it allowed her to.  
  
"I'm Shippo…" he said carefully.   
  
"Don't worry Shippo, we're not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to talk."  
  
"I'm Sango," she interrupted as she sat down besides Kagome, followed by Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm Miroku."  
  
"First thing's first. What the hell are you?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms. Kagome whacked him upside the head.  
  
"You're one to talk," she groused.  
  
"I'm a Fox Youkai," Shippo said, sensing nothing wrong with these four people. Inuyasha snorted and Kagome pinched his foot.  
  
"A demon? There's no such thing as those," Sango tried to comprise, but could find no other explanation to his appearance. "And aren't all demons suppose to go around eating people? I mean that's what I read once in a book as a little kid." She finished quickly and blushed as her hands fidgeted in her lap.  
  
"I'm not bad, don't worry." Shippo reassured her.  
  
"And if he was, I'd protect you Sango," Miroku said slyly, but she didn't notice.  
  
"Why are you here…these woods are dangerous," Shippo pried as he raise an eyebrow. He sat in front of Kagome.   
  
"We're here on a fieldtrip, with our class. I guess we better be getting back," Kagome shivered as she continued. "It's getting late…and dark. I don't want to be here without anyone around…I want to go back now!" She declared, standing to her feet and facing Shippo.  
  
"I understand…" he sighed sadly as he turned to leave, and whispered "I know what it's like to feel alone…my father…" Shippo stifled in a cry.  
  
"What about your father," Kagome asked. Shippo turned to her and flew into her arms as she sank to her knees.  
  
"He's gone…something killed him," Shippo sobbed loudly. Kagome embraced the little youkai tightly in her arms for a long time while the others just watched. When she was finally able to speak, she whispered:  
  
"I'm so sorry Shippo, I didn't mean to…" she stopped as she realized he had fallen asleep in her arms, a semi-restless sleep. "Sleep well, my friend, and don't worry. I'm not going to leave you here alone in this hellhole…I know what it's like to feel alone here…" That reminded Inuyasha of Sango's and Kagome's conversation before, but he wasn't about to ask. He just stood there, waiting and watching Kagome. Sango had eventually leaned up against Kagome and had fallen asleep. Kagome was next.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku said quietly as he stood next to his friend. "It's late…don't you think the teacher would have found us by now…I don't think we wandered too far off." Inuyasha shrugged, but Miroku could see the worry etched in his expression.  
  
"Doesn't matter, we'll head back now anyways…" he stared at Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Should we wake them?" he nodded. Inuyasha went to them and shook them lightly, but got no reply.  
  
"Wake up, girls…and guy," Inuyasha added. He shook them again and started freaking out when then didn't say wake. "They're not waking up!" he frantically checked for a heartbeat and sighed contently when he found one on Kagome. Miroku checked Sango's.  
  
"She's fine to. Let's just carry them back," Miroku suggested, and got a hesitant nod in return.  
  
"But if she wakes…" Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, let's go." He picked her up in his arms and hugged her close to his chest.   
  
'She's still hugging Shippo like a protective friend.'  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Miroku and Inuyasha headed back towards the way they came, hoping to find the campsite that their classmates were sure to have set up by now…or so they thought it was the way. It was getting very late, and only the moonlight and the many stars lighted up the area around them.  
  
Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's shoulder and shivered, hugging Shippo even closer for warmth. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"It's cold out," he stated. "Reach into my bag and pull out my jacket. Miroku obeyed and got the jacket. He tossed it to Inuyasha who caught it with his shoulder. "There's one more in there if you need one for Sango." Miroku nodded and got the other coat to place over her.  
  
"We've been walking for awhile now. Don't you think we should have seen them by now?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Yeah…I don't like this one bit…something's not right here…"  
  
  
AN: Alright…a longer chapter than most of the previous ones, so review please and let me know what you think. And I'll start writing the next chapter…on paper -_-* 


	7. Ch 6: The Castle from Hell

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but my Microsoft Word just wasn't working right. I finally figure out what was wrong with it, and it's a long story *sighs* but that's all in the past. I'm also looking for an editor, of anyone wants to volunteer. I'll have to make sure you can live up to what I want though, so in a way, you'll have to try out. I'll provide a paragraph for you and you will have to edit it. Add stuff, if necessary, and you have to be able to change words that I use often, like 'widened' and 'explained' and other words like that. If anyone's interested, e-mail me at   
  
kawaiianime88@hotmail.com   
  
Thank you for all the reviews so far! You're all great! I know this isn't fair to all of you guys, but because it seems to be working for other people, I'm going to say this:   
  
**I NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**  
  
I'm sorry to do that, but I haven't got many in the past couple of chapters, and I'm sorta dying…(remember? I live, eat AND sleep on reviews ^_^;;) Sorry for those who keep reviewing! I'm going to restate this at the bottom and end of the chapter. Here's a small warning…BIG cliffy ^_^  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6: The Castle from Hell  
  
A young, teenaged girl coughed and shivered violently as she turned over onto her back, awaking only to the sound of a hooting owl.  
  
"Wha..." She rubbed her dry, itchy throat and swallowed, yawning afterwards. "Where am I?" Her eyes widened tremendously as she remembered where she was and who she was with.  
  
It was pitch-black out, and the moon and stars were hidden by a canopy of trees leaving almost no light. And the forest was an eerie quiet, the only sound was the rustling branches from a strong gust of wind.  
  
Kagome sat up and a red windbreaker jacket slid off of her onto the cold ground. She let out a confused breath of air and stared down at it with little emotion for awhile, thinking.  
  
It was cold out, almost cold enough to snow, she realized, as another gust of wind caused goose bumps to rise on her forearm. Wrapping the jacket around her, not bothering to second-guess where it had come from, she tried to adjust her eyes to a forms lying next to her.  
  
"Sango! Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed when she saw who it was. She worriedly crawled over to her friends' side to shake them awake gently. "Sango, wake up! Please Sango!! Don't leave me alone...please..." Tears started falling down her warm cheeks as she laid her head down on her best friend's stomach, starting to sob.   
  
'Wait...they're breathing. I can feel her stomach rising and falling."  
  
"Kagome?" a groggy voice asked as a silhouette came into view. "What's wrong? Is something out there?" the question sounded more like a statement than a question. Bright golden eyes walked hastily over to her, making her unconsciously sink back a bit.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She inhaled and held her breath. She recognized who those golden orbs belonged to. She had never seen anything like them before, so there was no way she could be mistaken. The color was uncommon, for one, and she wondered how anyone could have their strong will show brilliantly in their eyes and yet still have the confusion of his soul and spirit hidden deep beneath it, as if it was hiding from her.  
  
"What's going on? Is Sango alright???" another person came into the one-sided conversation.   
  
"Everything's fine, Miroku," said Inuyasha, a hint of annoyance in his eyes. Kagome peered down through the darkness and bit her lip to refrain from weeping again. Grief took over her once calm features as she spoke.  
  
"Sango and Shippo's not waking up, but they're still breathing." Kagome clenched the jacket with her nails digging nervously into it. She looked over at the boys and noticed Miroku rubbing the back of his neck as he fidgeted. Inuyasha snorted and folded his arms across his muscular chest.  
  
"You can thank my buddy Miroku for that," he explained, ignoring the betrayed glare he received from him.  
  
"Inuyasha, you could have warned me about that rather large tree root that was sticking out of the ground..." Miroku retorted. Kagome's eyes widened again as a thought struck her, aiming deep in for her already frightened heart.  
  
"I didn't see any tree root first of all! Before OR after you tripped, so I say you're just trying to make up an excuse for your own blindness." Miroku gasped and his mouth hung open slightly, a playful hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Well aren't we a little hypercritical tonight," he pouted and Inuyasha sighed as he slapped his friend upside the head.  
  
"You idiot."  
  
"It's starting again..." Kagome whimpered as they turned to her with a puzzled face, waiting for an explanation. When receiving none, they carefully approached her in a slow manner. They took a seat beside her, Shippo and Sango.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" Miroku asked as he waved a hand in front of her face. She sat there with a very distant look in her dark, brown eyes. She didn't react.  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled softly. She show any sign of having heard. "Kagome, now's not the time to be daydreaming." A darkened, scared look replaced her serious one, and Inuyasha cringed and leaned back. He couldn't tell if it was aimed at him and what he said. "Wake up you stupid bitch! We should get going now! The sun will rise soon, and I don't want to be out her with YOU for another minute more than I have to! Kikyo's probably worried sick about me and I don't like to see her that way!" He growled, and grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking her hard to snap her out of the daze.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha backwards and took off back the way they came, deeper and deeper into the forest. Inuyasha gasped and fell backwards onto his back. He looked over at the jacket that laid by his side, the one he had given to her, even though he was freezing the whole night.  
  
"Get back her Kagome!" he bellowed after her, but she ignored him.  
  
"Inuyasha, something's wrong. Kagome didn't seem to even acknowledge our presence at all. It's as if she's seeing something that's not there. We need to follow her." Inuyasha just folded his arms and scowled.  
  
"I've done enough for that bitch and I refuse to go after her. She's nothing but trouble! Let's go back. Take Sango, it's up to you," he said bitterly. "I've got Kikyo, and she's all I need-" he glanced at Miroku and saw a disapproving look on his face "-and WANT!" he added before Miroku could say anything.   
  
Miroku bent down and picked up the unconscious Sango, holding her bridal style, then placed Shippo comfortably in her lap. He noted that the sun was just rising, but the forest did not seem to loose its creepy feel or its darkness.  
  
"You really are a bastard," he spoke in a calm, solemn way as he witnessed his friend's muscles tense up. "I can tell you care for her, you ALWAYS have," he stressed 'always', "Ever since she had walked out of the cafeteria, leaving you with a taste of your own medicine. Inuyasha, whether you come or not, I'm going after her. You don't know what's out there. Shippo's a demon, after all, and he said something killed his father. What if that something came after Kagome? How would you feel if she was killed? Hung, slaughtered, RAPED!" his voice rose immensely as he went on, emphasizing how she could die.  
  
"Feh," he grumbled, but winced at Miroku's words.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you have one ounce of dignity in your cold heart, then you will come with me. If you care for her-"  
  
"MIROKU! I've had it up to here with that damn bitch!! She can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned!!!" He punched a small tree, snapping it in half. He let out an heated growl. "Miroku," he continued with a deadly tone. "I would rather be with Kikyo right now, and not Kagome. I LOVE Kikyo, and HATE Kagome!! Why won't you understand that?" He finished softly with a pained look. Miroku tilted his head in confusion, but then gave a small grin to Inuyasha.  
  
"You're afraid of being rejected. You know they say that love and hate go hand in hand."  
  
"Miroku, please, no more," begged Inuyasha. He felt as though he would collapse at any moment. "I don't need this." He suddenly darted away, the exact opposite way Kagome had gone.   
  
'There's no way that I could love...her…'  
  
He bounded up into the tallest tree he could find climbing to the very top of it. He needed time to think, and he couldn't do so with Miroku around. He felt irritated that Miroku was trying to figure him out…before even he could figure out what was going on with himself first.   
  
What he saw then traumatized him and made him tremble in fear down to his very core…  
  
"That wasn't there before…I would have seen it…Oh no, she must be headed there…KAGOME!!!"   
  
  
*******  
  
  
A/N: Well I COULD just leave it here… *grins evilly*…but then again, I did promise that I would make this chapter a long one…besides, I have a better ending spot in mind…  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
There was a foul smell in the air, one that wreaked of blood…all coming from that mansion-like castle that was in the direction Kagome had run off.  
  
"Kagome…" he held her name on the tip of his tongue as he leaped down from branch to branch till he reached the ground.  
  
'This must be what Kagome and Sango was talking about…they said something about a 'thing' calling them back to the forest.'  
  
Inuyasha wasn't one to believe in magic or anything, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. He was going to find Miroku, and ask about it. Miroku had always seemed to sense things and was a little interested in talking about magic.  
  
"Miroku!" he called, searching for him. "Miroku! Where are you, pal? I think-" he was suddenly hushed and dragged down into a thick bush. "Miroku?"  
  
"SHH!! Kagome went inside there," he announced. "I don't remember anything like that when we passed. Look at it, it's huge!" he finished with amazement.  
  
"Look, Miroku, I've come back to tell you something. Before we got on the bus-"  
  
"I know, I heard them talking too. That's ONE of many reasons why I followed her," Miroku cut in. "Now come on, let's go get her before something does happen to her. She's been in there for almost a quarter of an hour, and I'm worried-" now it was Inuyasha who interrupted him.  
  
"Why? Why do you care so much about her?" he questioned sincerely. "I want to know why."  
  
"Because I have respect for her, and whether you like it or not, she's now our friend." He looked down at the girl of his dreams when she stirred. "Besides, Sango would need our help if there IS something because as soon as she wakes, she's heading straight for Kagome, no matter what we do to try and stop her. Last but not least…" he added as an afterthought, "I'm doing this for you." Inuyasha was about to protest, but Miroku was already gone.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! Grab Shippo and Kagome's pack she left behind. Her bows and arrow's are in it!" He darted into the shadows of the stoned building with Sango held protective in his arms. Inuyasha was about to ask him how he knew what she had in her pack, but already knew the answer.  
  
"Miroku you pervert…" he sighed as he quickly grabbed the rather large pack and the Fox demon and followed his best friend. Kikyo wouldn't be pleased at all if she found out that he was trying to help her greatly despised nemesis.   
  
He dashed inside, as if someone was watching him, and came to a stop beside Miroku. He had a red hand mark on his sinful face. He was grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Hey Sango, glad you're awake." He grinned and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Not nearly as glad as I am…" she grumbled to herself. Miroku had tried to slip his hand up her shirt 'accidentally' while she was still asleep. Lucky for her, she had woken up before he got too far. "You perverted asshole."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, glancing down at the still unconscious demon in his arms.   
  
'Miroku's never going to change…'  
  
"Where's Kagome??" Sango gasped when she realized everyone BUT Kagome was there. "TELL ME WHERE KAGOME IS!!!" She grabbed the front of Miroku's shirt and shook him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
'I promised her that I wouldn't let her be alone…not here…'   
  
"SANGO YOU'RE GOING TO STRANGLE ME!!! HELP ME INUYASHA!!!!" Miroku pleaded for his life.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said again, leaning against a wall. "Serves you right." But he sighed and began to pry her fingers off of his throat, having somehow made it there early.  
  
Sango reluctantly let go. Miroku slid to the floor gasping for breath.  
  
"You can be so violent sometimes," he coughed as she snorted.  
  
"And you can be so tainted you inconsiderate jerk!" She turned to Inuyasha. "Now where's Kagome? You guys better not have done anything to her or I'll-" she said in a deadly low tone.  
  
"Take it easy, girl, we didn't do anything to her. She just up and went." Inuyasha said defending him and Miroku. Sango glared suspiciously at him.  
  
"She would NEVER go off alone in this…forest…?" She stared wide-eyed around her as if it were the first time she noticed where she was, taking in everything she saw…she let out a small, frightened gasp. "Oh my god…it can't be the same place…"  
  
"She just left and ran into here, as if she didn't see anything but something that wasn't there," Miroku explained carefully, trying to make sense of it. He stared at Sango for awhile, watching her every action to see if she might give something away about where 'here' was. She stared off into space.  
  
"No more secrets, Sango. Something's wrong with Kagome, and we can't help if you don't tell us EVERYTHING. We overheard you two talking about some 'thing' calling you back to the forest. What happened here? Tell us now, because I get the feeling that there's something SERIOUSLY wrong here. Even I can sense it. No use trying to hide it anymore." Inuyasha spoke seriously, and in a caring voice. Sango stared up at him.  
  
"Sango, we're here to HELP," Miroku coaxed. He knelt down beside her and offered a comforting hand. Surprisingly, she didn't smack it away.  
  
"I…I can't because…I promised her…" she began.  
  
"If you don't tell us now, we're leaving!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Miroku told him, and Inuyasha turned away and grunted. He turned back to Sango who shook her head.  
  
"I can't tell you guys. You don't even care about her, and she wouldn't want me to tell anyon-"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I DON'T CARE! I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF I DIDN'T!!!" Inuyasha fumed. He had it with people trying to tell him how he felt. "GOD DAMN IT! TELL US NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!!"  
  
Sango looked taken aback, while Miroku understood his words a bit better and grinned.  
  
"I-I…" Sango began to explain everything with little protesting. The two guys listen intently to her story, taking in every little detail she gave.  
  
  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
  
  
Two little girls about four years old laughed in unison. They giggled as they flew through the trees of the large forest.  
  
"Come on, Sango," one of the small girls said. "Let's go over there! I tink I saw somethin' move! It might even be a wittle squirrely!" The one who was called Sango was about to protest, but stopped when her curiousness got the better of her as well.   
  
"Alright Kagome, but we hafta get back after this. Our mummies said not to wander too far from the camp." Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okies! Now let's go!" She grabbed her friends hand and began chasing after what she saw. It was strange, because it was very fast, and its form was darkened and large. Kagome could have sworn it was another human, but she wasn't sure.  
  
They ran for many more minutes, and after what felt like forever to Sango, she stopped and pulled Kagome to a stop as well.  
  
"Kagome, it's getting' late and our mummies are probably worryin' about us now. Can pwease we go back?"  
  
"But I'm curious!" Kagome used her 'big' word of the day, smiling proudly at her accomplishment. Sango's frowned only deepened as she remembered something her parents had told her.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat…" she repeated it out loud from her mind.   
  
"Huh? Poor kitty…" Kagome pouted, totally missing the point of the phrase.   
  
"I don't think that's what my daddy meant," Sango whispered.   
  
"But I want to go see what it is! It's over there! It went into that castle! Can't you see it? PWEASE Sango??" whined Kagome as she pointed to a castle-like house. "We can even act like little pwincesses in our castle!" Sango's worries seemed to disappear without a trace at the mention of playing 'princess' with her friend.  
  
"YEAH!" The two scurried towards the palace. Since it was getting dark out, Kagome accidentally tripped over a large root sticking out of the ground.  
  
"OW!" She glowered at the scrape on her knee.  
  
"You should watch where you're going more often, Kagome," Sango said. Kagome ignored her and got up.   
  
"It wasn't there before, I pwromise!" They raced to the place, the root forgotten. Sango and Kagome entered it and stared in awe at the vastness of it. In front of them stood a humongous stair case that split into two at the middle. It led up to a dark hall way that the light from the giant chandelier seemed to be kept at bay with some sort of magic.  
  
"WOW!" They both chorused.   
  
Sango and Kagome ran up the carpeted staircase, and into the dark hallway, when they saw something disappear into its gloom. Continuing to laugh carelessly, they went into the long corridor and gasped in wonder at all the rooms. There were at least fifty doors, all leading to who-knows-where, and only a single, dim lamp lit the whole hall up. It resided on a small, furnished end table with a single draw.  
  
A door shut and snapped the girls out of there stupor. The sound drew there eyes to the end of the walkway to the very last door. It stood out from the rest by a small window at the top of the door and the red and clear jewels that stayed in embedded in the middle of it.  
  
"What's that…" Kagome asked as the crept forward slowly towards it. They remained silent through the entire walk, both staring at the jewels.  
  
When they had finally reached the entrance or the room, Kagome reached up to touch the red jewel. She didn't realize it then, but it was a ruby the color of blood. Sango stretch to grasp the clear, diamond. She accidentally leaned forward and ended up pushing it in. A loud rumbling filled their ears as they continued forward, opening the door.   
  
"Kagome, look," Sango quietly whispered, pointing to another passageway. This one had no light what-so-ever down it and was skinny.   
  
Suddenly they heard a muffled cry down it, and Kagome thought it sounded like someone was in pain.  
  
"We hafta to go down there. Someone may need our help…" she suggested softly and reached for a single candle that laid beside a king-sized bed. Sango could only nod. Together, hand in hand, the braved the darkness and followed one behind the other down the slim walkway. After many more minutes, at least ten, they concluded, the came to another large door.  
  
"Should we knock…?" Kagome asked, and Sango pushed the door open as if to answer her…  
  
Kagome dropped the candle and the light faded as soon as it hit the ground, their legs trembling, and they both let out an ear-piercing shrieked. Their eyes widened in horror at what they saw before them...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW! I worked hard on this chapter. Have more written, but I don't feel like typing it all right now. As promised, this is longer than all my other chapters, but not twice as long…unless you count my shortest chapy..  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I took the LONG time to type, I NEED feedback, positive or negative (if needed). Anyways, comment, questions 


	8. Ch 7: A Son, You Say?

A/N: remember to review please. I won't hold the next chapter, but it won't be up for awhile…unless I get so many reviews that I decide to type it all up at night ^_^!! Anyways THANK YOU to all you reviewers! You have NO idea how happy this made me…so I even left it without that bad of a cliff hanger. *grins* I even made this chapter a long one, not quite as long as the last, but pretty close. So review if you want me to update quickly and with longer chapters. This Chapter is dedicated to all you who reviewed, especially one who happened to review a couple of times…you know who you are ^_~ Thanks again guys!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7: A Son, You Say?  
  
  
"What we saw was horrifying...a torture room, filled with anything and everything imaginable. It reeked of old and new blood and the smell was repulsive."  
  
"Sango..." Miroku began, not quite knowing what to say. He was, for the second time in his life, at a loss for words. Sango was the only one that could do that to him.  
  
"Feh...so what? There was a torture room, big deal. There are probably lots of those still around. Maybe not here, but in other countries they're common."  
  
"May I remind you that we were just little kids!" Sango balled her hand into a tight fist, and was planning on connecting it to his face but Miroku had held her back. Inuyasha just snorted in reply. "Besides, that wasn't really what frightened us…" Her look became distant as she went on. "There was this man there…and he was standing motionless in the darkest corner…"  
  
  
  
~~~CONTINUE FLASHBACK~~~  
  
  
  
"That's…that's it…he's the thing we've been chasing," Kagome's voice was barely above a whispered. Sango didn't reply, too scared to make any sudden movements. Their muscles tensed up when the man looked at them, but they could not see his eyes for they were hidden by the shadows of his long bangs.   
  
A force tugged at the corners of his lips turning it into a sinister grin. The girls cowered at the sight.  
  
"Hello there, little Kagome," He said, his lip curling. "What a surprise…" He stayed where he was, and so did the girls. They were too scared to make the first move.  
  
"Wh-Who are you…" Kagome whispered.   
  
"That's of no concern to you, now is it?" he growled in a low tone. That was when he decided that enough was enough, and made the first movement…towards them.  
  
Sango let out a small cry when he leaped at her, catching her by her long hair and jerked it with a solid, firm grip.   
  
"Please let me go…please, sir," Sango pleaded softly and closed her eyes. She could now see his dark-colored eyes, and they held little emotion in them. What she saw scarred her for life…  
  
"LET SANGO GO YOU BIG FAT MEANIE!!!" Kagome cried out, hitting him very low. The tall man dropped hold of Sango and knelt down in pain, gasping for oxygen when she sent another kick to his ribs.   
  
Helping her friend up, they scurried off down the passage and into the large room.   
  
"Hurry Kagome! I can hear him! He's coming to get us!!" Sango exclaimed when Kagome stopped by the entrance to that room. "What are you doing???"  
  
Kagome jumped with all her might, trying to reach something. "This," she answered, as she opened her hand to show Sango the red jewel, but quickly closed it.  
  
"Why do you want that?" Kagome didn't seem to here her as she grabbed Sango by the hand and ran…into the darkened forest where they could no longer see anything.  
  
"I can't see where I'm going! It's a new moon tonight…my mommy told me," Sango said in a hushed whisper. Kagome nodded, but she could not tell.  
  
"OOOWWW!!!" Kagome screamed in suddenly. She rolled onto the hard, cold dirt and fell silent, letting go of Sango's hand in the process.   
  
"KAGOME??? WHERE ARE YOU??? KAGOME!!!" Sango yelled out to her best friend, but Kagome was no where to be seen or heard. She bent down and carefully felt around for her, choking back a cry.   
  
Sango let out a small gasp when she saw a form hurriedly walking towards where they were. It slowed to a crawl when it reached the clearing, and Sango dove behind a small bush.  
  
"Where is that little runt…" it sneered, and Sango winced when she realized he was walking towards her. Now only a few inches away, he stooped down and reached for the bush.  
  
"I'm right here, you big ugly poo-poo-head!" Kagome screamed unexpectedly. By the sound of her voice, she was only a few feet away from them. He turned towards her with a grin on his face.  
  
'Kagome…no, don't…'  
  
"Ah…you've got spirit…I'll have to break that…Now give me the gem."   
  
"Well you'll have to catch me if you want it!!" Kagome turned around and ran for all that she was worth, only glancing back to make sure he was following her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
A/N: Keep in mind that Kagome had told Sango everything that she remembered about this, so whatever is being said here, the guys will know.  
  
***  
  
  
'Run Sango…I'm doing this for you. We've been best friends for forever, and I don't want this bad bad man to get you. And please don't forget me…if I never see you again.'  
  
Kagome thought with a sense of despair that the only way she had a chance of escaping. Back to the castle she sprinted, into it, and up to that one hall again. She was planning on locking herself into one of those rooms down that one hall, and climbing out while he was distracted.  
  
"Get back here!" the man roared as he, too, dashed up the staircase. Kagome felt her breaths shorten and almost stop all together when she realized that all the doors were locked. She let out a small, anxious whimper…he was almost there…  
  
Tears streaked her face as she fought her way down to the end room, kicking him when he managed to grab a hold of her ankle. That was her last hope now. The only door she knew was open.   
  
"GIVE ME THAT GEMSTONE!!!" He snarled at her. She dived into the room and pushed it shut, locking it. Intense laughter emerged on the other side of the door, and Kagome shrunk back against a wall at the sheer sound of it.  
  
'Why's he laughing?'  
  
Her eyes widened when she realized what the key to the door was.  
  
'That other gem…'  
  
"I've got the key, little girl…" A clicking sound could be heard, then the door began to slowly open and a hand slipped through first. Kagome couldn't think and her body reacted before her mind. She ended up flinging herself against the door and using all her weight, shutting the door.  
  
"AARRGGHH!!" a raged scream came, then the lord's name along with a colorful word followed it. Cringing at his words, she quickly pushed small table, along with everything she could carry, against that door and plopped herself down besides it while he was still recovering.   
  
A sudden forward movement of her body led her to believe that he was pushing against the other side of the entrance.  
  
"Please let Sango be alright, and let her be on her way with my mommy…" Another wave of sorrow filled her and she closed her eyes and tears started brimming.  
  
"LET ME IN YOU LITTLE WENCH!!!" The man shouted through the closed door.   
  
'The stuff will hold him for a little while…at least, but what do I do when he breaks through?'  
  
Kagome walked towards the one window that resided next to the bed. She climbed up onto the bed and peered out into the night. Though she could hardly see, she could tell that she was too high to jump down and there wasn't anything that she could grab onto.  
  
She turned back to the man when a lamp that was on top of the pile shattered. Kagome gulped.  
  
'He's almost through…I've got to do something…'  
  
Her mind kept turning back to that room…determination shone in her eyes as she nodded.  
  
'I've decided…there's no other way…'  
  
Kagome leaped to her feet and darted for that passage way. It was now covered with a sheet, acting like a curtain, but she remembered where it was and cautiously moved it out of her way. Having accomplished this, she entered the murky opening.  
  
Finally, she reached the end. While gripping the ruby in her fist, she warily entered the room. It was just how it was before…blades hung from the low ceiling and machines of all sorts littered the long, wide room. She found herself gulping again. Little goose bumps appeared on her arms.  
  
"Someone please help me…" wept Kagome. Having no hope left when she heard another loud crash and footsteps, she stood where she was, petrified.   
  
'Is this the end for me…where's my knight and shinning armor on his white horse.'  
  
Kagome had always dreamed of love like that, but that was only in fairytales, she thought bitterly. A sob escaped her lips as the footsteps grew nearer and nearer. She sunk to her knees and with her last bit of strength left, inched her way to behind one of the torture tools, where she fell unconscious.  
  
  
~^~^~  
  
  
A soft moan filled the once silent room and the shuffling of feet could be heard. Kagome opened her eyes and squinted. She was strapped to something, and the back was hard with   
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living…but not for long…" the voice was cold and sharp to her ears. She shivered.  
  
"Let me go…you have the jewel back…please just let me go," Kagome pleaded softly when she saw the gem was gone, with no faith left in her heart.   
  
'This is all a bad dream, this is all a bad dream…'  
  
She chanted that to herself until he spoke.   
  
"I can't do that…that would defeat the whole purpose of luring you here," he cackled loudly.  
  
"Luring?"   
  
"Kagome-"   
  
"How do you know my name?" she cut him short, and he grew angry.  
  
"Because," he leaned over her with a sharpened knife in hand, bringing it too close for comfort to her throat. He twisted his the knife "I've been waiting for you…you're mother-"  
  
"My mommy…?" He slapped her across the face.   
  
"STOP INTERRUPTING ME, WENCH!!" He took the knife away from her throat. "You're just like your mother. She always did interrupt me." Kagome remained silent. She didn't at all like the stinging sensation on her cheek.   
  
He glared down at her for a moment longer before continuing.  
  
"I bet you're wondering how I know your mother, huh little girl?" Kagome didn't reply and he scoffed his next words. "You're mother and I use to date in high school…you know what she did to me??? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT BITCH DID TO ME????" His voice rose with every word and his gaze at her intensified. "She left me for the son of a bitch father…she ripped out my heart, stomped on it, and fed it to the rats…"   
  
Kagome saw a distraught face above her, and the pure look of agony in it almost made her feel sorry for him…almost.  
  
"Stupid girl, do you know WHY she left me for your father????" He paused to make her think. Grabbing a piece of her beautiful, lacy black hair, he yanked it pitilessly.  
  
"OOWWWW!! LET ME GO!! PLEASE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING…" she started to shed tears and her cheeks soon were flushed because of her crying.   
  
"That's where you're wrong, Kagome. You're EXACTLY what caused her to leave me…" He drew blood from Kagome's chin with the small knife. She whined, but remained quiet. "You see Kagome…during our senior year, the girl of my dreams asked me out. I had a crush on her since the third grade, and I had waited and waited for her to make the first move because I was too scared. We had been going out for a couple of weeks when she came up to me…she looked so happy. When I asked her why, she told me she was pregnant."  
  
He growled patiently at her surprise.  
  
"But it was not my baby…it was HIS" he sneered with such distasted that Kagome had thought was not humanly possible…until know…  
  
"That baby was me?" She asked slowly, wincing when the light glinted off the blade.  
  
"Yes…she left me and ran back to him. Can you imagine the pain and suffering I went through?? CAN YOU???" He trembled with rage. "She was the one for me, but apparently I wasn't the one for her." Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"You killed my daddy…you were the one, aren't you?" Now Kagome was freaked out. Her father was murdered when she was only two years or age. She still remembered every detail about him though, every lesson her taught her.  
  
"I've been waiting for this day, though, ever since then, to kill the ones who kept her from me…then she'd come running back into my arms, and we'd have children of our own. I even have a son now, only to carry out my revenge if I was to some reason fail." He walked away to a rope, carefully untying it from something and grabbed onto it with a steady hand.  
  
Kagome's eyes darted up the long, twisted rope until it connected with the thing she was on…  
  
Evil laughter filled her small ears when she realized what she was on.  
  
"NNNOOO!! Please don't do it! Please! I don't wanna die!" Kagome cried out, squirming under the straps that held her down.  
  
'That thing's gonna chop off my head if I don't get outta here in time!!'   
  
Kagome thought frantically as death stared her in the face.  
  
"I've been watching you and your family, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. I had this room built when I heard you were coming here for summer vacation," he explained tauntingly. He pretended to let the rope slip through his fingers, but caught it at the last minute.  
  
"DON'T DO IT!! PLEASE!!!" she bit her tongue and shrunk as far back as she could from the blade above her neck. More laughter could be heard when suddenly the rope was dropped, and the blade fell closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, the pain…heaven, where her daddy was. She could have sworn she saw a light…  
  
"KAGOME!!!" a voice screamed out for her. Kagome backed away from the light as the rope was caught by her best friend.  
  
'Sango…I knew you'd come…I knew it…'  
  
Something pushed the man away and shackled him onto another torture toy of his.   
  
"Sango quickly tied the rope in her best girl scout's knot and rushed to Kagome, trying to unbuckle her.   
  
"Sango," Kagome cried, but Sango hushed her.   
  
"I found help from this fox thing…"  
  
Kagome just nodded and, with on last look back, looked and thanked her savior, the soon to be father of a proud, young Fox Youkai…  
  
  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
  
"That's what happened…Kagome almost died that day…and her father was murdered by that man. I'm guessing that the one who helped us was Shippo's father."  
  
"Well, he died right? I mean Shippo said that his father was just killed, not like ten years ago…" Miroku said. Sango shook her head.  
  
"We don't know, but after she told me everything, a year later, she found that ruby in her pocket. She never picked it up when we left or anything. It was just there…" Sango became silent.  
  
"Hmm…" Inuyasha thought as he glanced down at the waking Shippo. "Does she have that ruby here with her now?" Sango nodded.  
  
"She was going to burry it here, and hope that it will never return to her sight again. She tried to get rid of it before, but it seems as if fate has something else in store for her.  
  
"Well then, lead the way. You said that man had a son…I wonder…" Inuyasha looked thoughtful again.  
  
'Tokuno…?'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Not too bad of a cliffy, huh? You probably already suspected some of it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! And more, longer chapters to come!!! Hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy -_-;; Well REVIEW please anyways, and tell me what you think! 


	9. Next chapter AN

A/N: READ  
  
Hey guys, I'm going to be away this weekend and be doing projects as well. Just so you   
guys don't have to check for an update every single day, I just wanted to tell you I'm going to e-mail anyone who wants me to when I put out a new chapter each time.   
If you want me to, just put your e-mail address and say that you want to be e-mailed. The next chapter should be up beginning of next week, but I don't know exactly.  
  
Another thing is I've got a screen name, and if you want to chat, it's: dragonfire onna  
  
Bye bye guys ^_^;; 


	10. Ch 8: Tokuno's Past

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was sick for awhile. Hope this clears some more things up.  
CHAPTER 8: Tokuno's Past  
  
"Wake up, Kagome, wake up…" a voice gently coaxed. Kagome began to stir when something began to shake her, making her moan softly.   
  
'My head hurts…'  
  
She tenderly rubbed her temples and sat up. At first she didn't know where she was because everything seemed blurry. After a moment, the person that woke her began to talk.  
  
"Kagome?" She turned to where the voice was coming from and strained her eyes to see a tall form, peering down at her.   
  
"Tokuno? Where are we?" whimpered Kagome as her headache only worsened. She held her warm forehead in the palm of her hand and caressed her temples again.   
  
"We're back where we should be…" he grinned and leaned against the wall.   
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome's eyes began to focus and she gasped. She glanced around the room until her eyes landed on a very narrow, dark passageway. "Tokuno…"  
  
"Surprised, Kagome? You shouldn't be." Her head snapped up. Forgetting about her headache, she crawled out of the bed she was in, the very bed that was there years ago. Tokuno's tone was now mocking, and it chilled her down to the bones.   
  
Kagome began to inch her way towards the door leading into the large hallway with fifty doors.   
  
"…Tokuno…Let's go now. We shouldn't be here. What if someone lives here?"   
  
"You don't seem to realize it yet, do you?" His voice grew more and more taunting as he blocked her way to the door. He smirked when her eyes widened.  
  
"You…" Tokuno's grin became wider when she took a step back from him.  
  
"You finally get it now, huh? After all this time…" He took a step towards her and reached out his arm to grab her, but she was quick to move out of his reach. "Didn't you remember that he said he had a son…a son that would carry out his revenge if anything ever happened to him?" Kagome froze when Tokuno raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you a little secret, Kagome…" He calmly walked up to her and bent down to whisper in her ear. "I…am…his…son…" Kagome's muscles tensed up when he held her by the arms.  
  
"No…" Kagome pleaded as warm tears ran down her face. She had thought that she was finally rid of that man…finally rid of her bloodcurdling past…finally able to love. Tokuno couldn't be his son…he was too nice.  
  
"Oh yes. I have another surprise…my father wasn't quite dead when Shippo's father left him."  
  
"How do you know about Shippo??" Kagome cried out. "Leave Shippo alone!"  
  
"How do I know," he said, keeping his calmness. That really bugged Kagome. "I know because I followed you guys into the forest. I went after you. I saw EVERYTHING…"  
  
"Were you the one that killed Shippo's father?" Kagome cringed at his answer. "But how could you of? You were with us the whole time…"  
  
"Was I really Kagome? And who's to say that I didn't come out here beforehand and get everything ready for your arrival? I was the one that mentioned this trip to the teachers. I was the one that paid for this trip with the money I inherited from my father's death." A grim look crossed his face at the mention of his father's death. "He died almost five years ago. I've been living up here by myself basically ever since then, except for a short period of time. He had brought me up to take over for him when he died."  
  
He glanced at Kagome, and she shrunk back.  
  
"He knew he was going to die. He had grown weak and tired, so I did everything I could to keep him happy during his sickness. All the while he talked about how he wished to be with your mother, and how a young girl had destroyed all of his plans in the future with her apart. Do you know what it's like having to watch you're father die and cry about having not fulfilled his dream? DO YOU??" Tokuno's face grew redder and redder with each his words. Tears threatened to topple out of his eyes.   
  
Kagome almost felt sorry for him.  
  
"Yes I do…MY father wanted to see me in a wedding gown. HE had wanted to watch me grow up into 'a fine young lady' and have children…at least that's what my mom told me." Tokuno looked hesitant for a moment, but shook it off with his next words.  
  
"The last thing he made me promise was to get you, Kagome Higurashi, and put you through the same mental and physical pain he went through before he died. He wanted me to wait until you find love and then to rip you apart from him, then to kill you as well. After many years, you still hadn't found anyone, and when Inuyasha hurt you, I saw my chance. I was tired of waiting, so I stepped in. Inuyasha had helped out a great deal in this, and I owe my thanks to him…but to think he would end up having feelings for you…" Kagome gasped as Tokuno help up her chin.  
  
'Feelings…?'  
  
"You bastard! You're just like Inuyasha! Both of you have cold, ruthless hearts and are willing to do ANYTHING to get what they want!!! No wonder you two are related," Kagome yelled harshly, spitting on Tokuno's face when he slapped her.  
  
"You BICTH! We are not blood related!" he settled down before he finished his thoughts.   
  
"But you're cousins…" Kagome was confused. Neither of the denied it that night at the movies.  
  
"By name yes, by blood, no. I was adopted into his family as a cousin because I didn't want them to be my parents when my father died, but we could not stand each other living in the same house, so I did what one would call 'run away'. We had different views on everything, so I just left. They had no idea where I went, but when I heard that you were going to the same school, I thought it best to move back with them and join you're school."  
  
"You're sick…" Kagome whispered. "Wasting your life so you could ruin mine…" Tokuno shook his head.  
  
"No, you've got it all wrong. I really do like you," he grabbed her chin and kissed her harshly on the lips. "But I think it's time to take out the trash." Tokuno grinned evilly when he saw fear in her eyes.  
  
"You won't get away with this!!!" Kagome screamed when he launched himself at her and held her in a tight grip. "Sango will come and save me!!"  
  
"She's not going to get her in time, I've made sure of that…I've got the only keys to this room…oh, bye the way, thanks for taking care of the ruby for me while I was gone. Thank goodness the diamond was left, or I would never have been able to get back into here." He dangled the ruby in front of her face with one hand and tightened his grip on her with the other. "She won't get here in time…now let's go down to the playroom, shall we?"  
  
Kagome growled.  
  
"KAGOME!!! KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU????" a voice screamed at the top of their lungs. Tokuno gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha…" he said menacingly.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango called out.  
  
"SAY SOMETHING!!" was Miroku's voice. They all sounded like they were getting closer and footsteps could be heard outside the door. Tokuno cursed.  
  
"Oh well, they wouldn't be able to get through that door anyways. It's too thick and the only way through is in my hands…" Kagome could think of only one thing when she saw the ruby in her face. She elbowed him hard in the stomach and grabbed the ruby out of his hand. She ran towards the door but Tokuno had a hold of her foot, causing her to trip. He started to drag her back towards him.  
  
"Sango! Inuyasha! Miroku!" She knew that Sango had probably told them everything about what happened when she was little. Now there was only one way of saving herself…  
  
"NNOOO!!" Tokuno screamed when she flung the ruby under the door to the other side. "YOU BITCH!!!" He grabbed Kagome by the hair and pulled her down the passageway towards the 'playroom' hurriedly.  
  
"HURRY GUYS!! HELP ME!! PUT THE RUBY IN TH-"  
  
"No more, Kagome," Tokuno whispered cruelly, placing a hand over her mouth.   
  
"Kagome! I can hear her! She's in that room!" She heard Inuyasha's voice say. She whimpered in pain when Tokuno yanked her by the hair and started to drag her. Before she blackout, she heard one last thing by a certain despised guy…  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'll find you!"  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'm sorta tired and have a nasty little headache . Anyways, I hope this cleared somethings up, but if you have any questions, just leave them in a review or e-mail, and I'll try and clear some more things up. So please tell me what you think. Also, I really don't know if I can somehow squeeze Fluffy (as some people call him) in here, but I'll try -_-;; 


	11. Ch 9: Sunrise, Sunset

A/N: well *sighs* definitely my longest chapter yet *sighs*. I sat here in front of the computer for two days typing this, so I say that's dedication. I hope that you guys like this chapter. I, personally, like it, but not everyone's going to. All I can hope for is for a review explaining why or why not you liked it. This should definitely clear a lot of things up, and, believe it or not, we're almost at the end of this story…unless you guys want a sequel, but we'll deal with the final chapter.  
  
There's even a lot of I/K and M/S…hope you like ^________^  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 9: Sunrise, Sunset  
Kagome slowly awakened to find herself tied down at her ankles and wrists. She pulled at the ropes, but it was no use.  
  
"Sango? Miroku? Inuyasha!!" Desperation crept into her voice as she realized her fate was left up to them.   
  
"Now, now, Kagome…I'm not THAT bad, am I?" Tokuno taunted her as he stepped out of the shadows. Kagome growled at him.  
  
"Let me go or I'll-"  
  
"May I remind you that you are the one tied down and helpless? And that I am the one calling the shots?" Kagome bit her lip. She knew it.  
  
"Not for long. Sango will be here soon!" She struggled beneath the ropes again, but to no avail. Finally giving up, breathing heavily at her efforts, she laid her arms back down. "This is just like right out of a horror movie…can't you at least think of something better?" Kagome complained heatedly, but Tokuno ignored her.  
  
"Say what you want, but your friends will soon be joining you. What they don't know is that I built another room even deeper than the last one, hidden from view. They won't be able to find us."  
  
Kagome tilted her head in the direction of the door, only a couple of yards away. She wished she could just get free of her binding, but it was too strong.  
  
"Inuyasha is on his way here. I can sense him getting closer, but there's nothing I need to worry about. Not even he can find this place. I built it that way. Not only do objects block the entrance, but the walls are thick and soundproof."  
  
'Why does he keep mentioning Inuyasha like he's the only one that can find me…there must be some reason. I'll just have to go with that, for now.'  
  
"INUYASHA!!! HELP ME!!" Kagome cried out and once again started to fight the ropes. "INUYASHA HURRY!!!" Kagome didn't stop resisting even when the ropes dug into her skin. She noticed Tokuno cringe every time she mentioned his 'cousin's' name.  
  
"Shut up! It's not like he can here you anyways," Tokuno scolded her as he caressed her cheek.   
  
"Why are you so afraid of him?" Kagome whispered as her body went limp.   
  
"Afraid?" Tokuno questioned. "Me…afraid of the hanyou?" Laughter filled the musty air, and Kagome trembled.  
  
"Hanyou? But that's a…" Kagome suddenly came to realization.  
  
"Do you know that this forest is full or demons, Kagome? Didn't you ever wonder why my dad picked this place?" Kagome shook her head slowly. "Inuyasha's mother had come here camping, just like you and Sango had. She had met another human here…or so she thought. Soon enough the demon fell in love with her and they were married, of course. The woman must have suspected something, because she told him no man could ever be so perfect. That was when he told her of what she was. She just smiled and kissed him…because she had fallen in love with him to. She didn't care what he was, as long as he was with her."  
  
"But how do you know all that?" Kagome ventured carefully. She wanted answers, but wasn't sure if she would get all of them.  
  
'Inuyasha is half demon? But that's impossible…there's no way…demons aren't real…but that would explain his ears.'  
  
A little voice in her head repeated a name in her head. "Shippo," it said.  
  
'That's right…Shippo said he was a demon, and he can't be human, there's just no way. But why didn't people know about the demons before? Were they hiding it? Maybe the demons look mostly like humans, and that's why no one has been able to tell.'  
  
"Inuyasha's father told me," Tokuno answered, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome screamed once more. A hand was placed gently over her mouth.  
  
"Stop it you wench!" Kagome winced at his words. "Anyways, I think it's time that we leave this place and go to a more suitable place. You're too pretty to die in a torture chamber…and there's this large waterfall not too far from here."  
*******  
A/N: Okay, so I know there's no waterfalls in forests…wait a minute, I take that back. ^_^;; I've seen one before. It wasn't THAT big, but it was still pretty big…think of this place as a mountain forest, I guess…just work with me, please?  
*******  
  
  
"So what, you're going to throw me off of it?" Tokuno smirked.  
  
"If that's what you want. There's a lot of sharp, jagged rocks at the bottom…but you probably already know that, huh?"  
  
"INUYA-"   
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Stop it now, you bitch!!!" Tokuno's eyes were wide and terrifying. They narrowed slightly when he saw her panicked face. "Why do you keep yelling for him?"  
  
"None of your business…" Kagome whispered hotly, turning her eyes away from his. Tokuno bent down so his face was close to hers.   
  
"Are you saying that you love him?" Kagome could have sworn she saw hurt flash in his eyes.   
  
"No." She rejected the idea of having him as her only chance of survival, but beggars can't be choosers, right? Kagome glared defiantly into his eyes.  
  
"I see," was all he said. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours until Tokuno reached for her ropes. "It's time to go. It is night now so it will give them a hard time if they follow us." With that, he untied the ropes and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to her feet. He tightened his grip on her when she took a step back.  
  
"What makes you so sure that I won't try to escape?" Kagome scoffed at him.  
  
"Who said I thought that?" Tokuno grinned at her, and Kagome cautiously walked with him as they walked out of the door and into the dark passage.  
  
"INUYASHA! SANGO! MIROKU!!" Kagome yelled down the hall, but they were no longer there. Tokuno's smile extended. They had been in that room for over four hours. There was no way that Inuyasha was still hanging around. They had probably left to go look around outside, and are still around. When they reached the room, Tokuno grasped a roll of duck tape.  
  
"Just to make sure that you don't scream outside…" he placed a piece over her mouth and sealed the air out. "Breathe through your nose, alright?"  
  
'Like he needs to tell me twice…'  
  
They walked out of the room and down the hall quietly.  
  
"Miroku! Did you find anything yet?" came Sango's worried voice. Tokuno and Kagome hid in the shadows of the hall listening. He cursed himself for being wrong. He had thought that all of them would have left by now.  
  
'I need to make some sort of noise! They're right there!'  
  
Kagome tried to say something, so it could come out as a muffled cry, but the tape was way too thick. When she tried, almost no sound came out. She tried again, louder, but it was no use. There was no way they would here her. She tried to stomp her foot on the ground, but Tokuno saw and forced her to the ground. He held her still why the two went on talking.  
  
"What if he…what if Tokuno…What if she's d…" Sango couldn't bring herself to say it. Miroku looked sadly at Miroku as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort Sango.  
  
Kagome tried to force her head up so she could hear what they were saying and see what they were doing, but she could do neither. All she heard was some muffled voices and all she saw was the carpet on the floor.  
  
"We'll find her, Sango. Inuyasha's looking outside for her with Shippo. She's bound to be around this place somewhere." Miroku had always known about Inuyasha being a hanyou, but didn't really care. In this case, the demon part of him would be able to help them find Kagome…hopefully before it was too late.   
  
"This is all my fault…I shouldn't have made Kagome go out on a date with him…I just wish that it was me instead of her, because if she dies, I will-"  
  
"Shhh…" Miroku gently placed his finger on her soft lips. "It's not really you're fault. I mean he's Inuyasha's cousin and Inuyasha didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until now. Inuyasha is probably going to kill Tokuno when he gets a hold of him. And if, for some reason, we don't get there in time, Inuyasha will be blaming himself more than anyone else about it…Sango, I think he loves her." Miroku blurted out.  
  
Sango turned away from his hug and blushed slightly when she realized how long they had been standing there in an embrace.   
  
"Yeah, I know," she whispered as a tear streamed down her cheek. "I just don't know if Kagome feels the same way…"  
  
"I'll go look around here some more, and you can look upstairs in those doors. If you see something, scream, and do whatever you can to get away…"  
  
"Alright, Sango agreed.  
  
'There must be some sorta secret door or something. There just has to be…'  
  
She and Miroku went their separate ways again and continued to look for their friend. Tokuno quickly pulled Kagome and himself into one of the rooms closest. He cracked the door a bit to see Sango jogging up the stairs and into the room across from theirs. The door wasn't shut, but he figured that they could sneak by her.  
  
"Come on," he whispered to Kagome. As they passed by Sango, Kagome tried to drag herself and Tokuno into the room with Sango, but Tokuno was easily stronger than her. On the way down the stairs, Kagome kicked her shoe off and it started falling towards the uncarpeted floor. Tokuno cursed when he noticed what she was doing.  
  
"Stupid bitch," his voice rang through her ears as he picked her up bridal style and ran down the flight of steps and out the door.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" She heard Miroku call after her. She glanced over his should to see Miroku chasing after them. "Sango! Hurry!!!" Miroku didn't seem to be as fast as Tokuno, even with Kagome in his arms.  
  
Kagome tried kicking her feet to slow him down, but he held her legs together and her arms were held with the other hand.  
  
"Inuyasha! Tokuno's heading your way!" Miroku screamed out into the woods. Tokuno said some more colorful words and dashed towards the waterfall. It really wasn't too far away, but he needed to get there fast, before Inuyasha was on his tail (not literally -_-;;).  
  
"Sorry, but since you seem so eager to die, I'm going to have to make my goodbye short, and then be on my way." Tokuno leaped over some rocks, and came to a stop at the top of a giant waterfall. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw how big it was, and how many rocks were at the bottom, waiting for her. Tokuno quickly removed the tape and threw it into the water. They watched as it was overtaken by the rapids and then fell over.  
  
"Tokuno, can't we talk? I mean there must be SOMETHING I can do so you won't kill me…" Kagome pleaded while trying to rationalize with him. Tokuno shook his head and grinned.  
  
"Sorry, but my father wanted this, and he was all I had before. I want him to be happy where he his, and him to be proud of me when I see him again in heaven." He started walking towards the edge of the waterfall.  
  
"Stop it Tokuno! She doesn't deserve this!" Inuyasha called behind him, Shippo by his side. Both of their claws were sharpened and out. Kagome shuddered.  
  
'I never knew he had claws…he's just like a dog.'  
  
"Leave her alone you big jerk!" Shippo shouted.  
  
"You don't deserve her either, cousin," he scowled, ignoring Shippo's request. Inuyasha took a step closer, but stopped when Tokuno held Kagome over the edge. "I wouldn't come any closer, if I was you. You wouldn't want to be the one responsible for her death." Inuyasha growled at him.  
  
"Let her go," Inuyasha demanded anxiously.   
  
"Why's that? Why do you want to save her?" Tokuno mocked. Inuyasha saw where this was headed, so he tried to get around it. He wanted to avoid this as long as possible, and had steered clear of it himself and refused to think about it.  
  
"Because I'd feel bad if she died and I didn't do everything I could to save her, just as I would if it was anyone else," he answered warily.  
  
"Why don't you tell her how you REALLY feel…" Tokuno smirked. Inuyasha growled again.  
  
'Damn him!'  
  
"Tell her before you lose your chance."  
  
"Tell me what, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. He refused to look at her, and instead concentrated on Tokuno.  
  
"Tokuno, leave the girl alone, or I'll-"  
  
"Kill me?" he chuckled. "You underestimate me." Inuyasha was about to lung at him, but Tokuno predicted it and pretended to drop Kagome, watching the panic in his cousin's eyes, before catching her again. Kagome started to shriek.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she yelped, "I said help me you bastard, not cause me to fall to my death SOONER!!!" She noticed Sango and Miroku coming up behind him.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried out and rushed past Inuyasha, only to be thrown back by him.  
  
"Think before you act. He'll throw her over if you get too close," Inuyasha stated. Sango looked up at him, then to Kagome. She took a step back and Miroku put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He's ruthless!" Shippo added.  
  
Tokuno peered into the darkness for an escape route.  
  
'If I throw her over now, they'll be too worried about her that they'd forget about me for a moment. I'll use that to my advantage and escape.'  
  
Tokuno glanced at Inuyasha, and leaned over to kiss Kagome. He pried her lips open with his tongue and busied them, all the while looking at his cousin. Kagome tried to pull away, but found it difficult.   
  
"Let her go!! Kagome!!" shouted Shippo, but it was no use. Tokuno deepened thee kiss. When he saw the jealousy in Inuyasha's eyes, he pulled away with a satisfied smirk.  
  
Inuyasha growled again, Tokuno held Kagome over the waterfall.  
  
"Goodbye, Kagome," he said as he let go. Kagome's eyes filled with terror when she realized that her weight wasn't being supported by anything anymore.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!: She cried out, not really thinking, as she fell in slow motion…she saw Inuyasha dash towards her and reach out to her…  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" a hand grabbed hers, but it was not pulling her up, instead, she continued to fall with that hand. She looked up to see Inuyasha pulling her close to him and into an embrace. Up above them they faintly heard their friends calling out their names.  
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, but it was too late, they had hit the water…and the rocks…  
  
  
*******  
"Kagome!" Sango watched helplessly as they plummeted to the bottom before hitting.   
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome!!" screamed Shippo in agony.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku peered over the edge, but seeing that there was nothing he could do, he bellowed to Sango behind him as he ran, "I'm going after Tokuno!!!"   
  
He was enraged…his best friend and his newest friend were just sent to their death, and this thought gave him speed equal to Inuyasha's. He continued to run in the direction Tokuno left, his sense on their highest alert. There was no way he was going to let Tokuno get away now. Inuyasha would want him to go after and take care of him.  
*******  
Sango and Shippo went around the waterfall and raced down into the knee-high water, searching frantically for her friends. Shippo climbed onto her should.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha…where are you?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. Walking towards it, she realized it was Inuyasha, crawling up with what looked like to be Kagome in his arms onto the other side of the bank. "Inuyasha! Is Kagome alright???" She rushed over to him only to see blood staining his side and lip.  
  
He was cradling her in his arms, and when Sango tried to take Kagome father away from the water, he clutched her tighter.   
  
'He's totally out of it…'  
  
Sango checked Kagome for a pulse, and froze.  
  
"Is she alright??" Shippo whimpered and climbed off of her shoulder.  
  
"No pulse…" answered Sango. She forcefully pulled her away from the weak hanyou and started to pump the water out of her lungs. She breathed into her mouth, and then pushed on her chest (Not that way, you perverts!). After a long time of doing this, Kagome spit up some water, going into a coughing fit.  
  
Sango began to wipe away the blood that stained Kagome's forehead and shoulder.  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha crawled towards her again.  
  
'He's in much worse shape than Kagome…I can't believe he jumped after her. Kagome, he saved your life…'  
  
Inuyasha hacked up some blood and fell to the ground, unconscious.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed as she scrambled towards him. He was still breathing, but very slowly and lightly. She pulled him up to where Kagome rested.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs. She need him here now.  
*******  
"MIROKU!!!" He stopped when he heard his name called. Giving one last glance back to where he was headed, he sprinted back towards Sango.  
  
'I shouldn't have left her alone…what if Tokuno had doubled back after losing me and went after Sango?'  
  
Suddenly a figure jumped in his way and pushed him to the ground. Miroku quickly jumped back up and reached for the bow and an arrow from Kagome's pack he was carrying. Inuyasha had given it back to him when he had left to search outside for Kagome and Tokuno.  
  
"You're not so tough without your hanyou friend to protect you, huh?" the figure laughed evilly.  
  
"Tokuno…" Miroku breathed. He couldn't make out where he was, but could hear well enough to point the arrow in a direction. He shot it, and heard a sharp, pain filled cry in the direction he heard the voice. The he heard someone collapse onto the ground. Satisfied, he ran towards Sango.  
  
Miroku reached the edge of the waterfall and then looked down to see Sango waving at her with both hands. She yelled something, but Miroku didn't understand, so he went down the same way Sango did and crossed the water, splashing it everywhere as he tried to pick up his feet.  
  
"They're not dead, are they?" Miroku gulped. He couldn't see either of them breathing, so if they were alive, their breathing was very shallow. Sango shook her head.  
  
"No…Inuyasha's just unconscious and I think Kagome's sleeping…" It was Miroku's turn to nod now. "We've got to get them to an emergency room quickly! Inuyasha's loosing blood fast…" she paused. "…I think he protected her from the rocks, and took the pain instead of her."   
  
"This only proves that he has feelings for her. He wouldn't have done that for Kikyo. I'm positive about that, even though if you were to ask him, he'd deny it." Miroku sighed as he carefully picked his friend up and onto his back. "Don't worry, buddy, I got you."  
  
"Did you get Tokuno…" came a slurred question. Miroku looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Sorry…" he replied, grinning when Inuyasha's head drooped a little. "He's still out there, but I doubt if he'd come back…alive. I was able to stick an arrow in his back with Kagome's bow. I think he'll bleed to death out there…and he'll deserve it," Miroku joked with his friend. He saw a weak smile spread across Inuyasha's face.  
  
"What about…Kagome," he coughed out her name along with some more blood. Miroku winced.  
  
"She's fine, thanks to you. But will you be able to make it until we reach our classmates? We have to find them now, even though it's dark." Inuyasha ignored him as he continued to speak.  
  
"Is she cold? Give her my jacket again…" Inuyasha fell unconscious again. Miroku looked at the jacket Inuyasha was wearing…it was blood stained.  
  
Sweatdropping, he motioned with his hand for Sango to grab Kagome and follow.  
  
"Let's go find our classmates."  
  
"What about Shippo?" Sango asked. "We can't just leave him, but our teacher wouldn't let us bring him home either…" Shippo sighed.  
  
"That's okay, I'll be fine on my own…my dad taught me everything I need to know to survive here…" he paused. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't be silly…you can come home with me. And I'm sure you could stay with Inuyasha too," Miroku suggested to the little fox.  
  
"But his parents would freak out…I mean I don't exactly look human, do I?" Shippo said, taking a quick look at himself.   
  
"No, but Inuyasha's a hanyou. His father's a demon, and his mother's a human…" Miroku explained as Sango almost dropped Kagome from shock, causing Miroku to smile. "He'll let you live with him, Shippo. And I'm sure we can sneak you onto the bus somehow."  
  
"Really? That would explain his ears and claws," Shippo grinned. Sango's eyes widened even more.  
  
"INUYASHA'S A HANYOU???" She choked out, almost dropping Kagome again. Miroku just grinned and continued on his way to where he thought the others might be, making only one stop along the way to tie his jacket around Inuyasha's side to clog the blood a bit.  
*******  
By daylight, they could hear voices far off from where they were.  
  
"Sounds like our teach is at it again…I think she's yelling at Kikyo," Sango nodded.  
  
"That bitch should go to hell," Sango said bitterly, referring to Kikyo. Miroku didn't say anything as he tiredly walked out of the forest and looked around at each of the surprised faces of their classmates. Shippo was hiding in Kagome's bag that was slung across Sango's shoulder.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" yelled an annoying voice. "What did you bitches do to my poor Inuyasha???" Kikyo ran over to them and grabbed Inuyasha from Miroku's back. She laid him onto the ground.  
  
"Take it easy, Kikyo! Be gentle with him. He's lost a lot of blood!" Miroku said. Sango laid Kagome right next to him because she needed to stretch out her back.  
  
"Take that disgusting filth away from Inuyasha this instant! Go on!" Kikyo scoffed at Sango, but she disregarded her comments.  
  
"That 'filth' is mine and Inuyasha's good friend, Kikyo," Miroku said with distaste. The teacher pushed him and Kikyo out of the way to get to Inuyasha and Kagome before she could say something back.  
  
"Oh my word! What happened??" She looked up at Miroku and Sango and waited for an explanation.  
  
"They were walking on some slippery rocks and fell off the waterfall…" Sango vigilantly explained with a nod from Miroku every now and then.  
  
"You guys should never have gone off on your own! I'm going to have to call your mothers for this!" They winced, but sighed in defeat.   
  
'I should have known that was coming…'   
  
The teacher pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and dialed three numbers.  
  
"Hello? 911? This is Lisa Simpson speaking. We have an emergency here in the forest at the entrance gates. Two children are badly injured and need help right away…yes, yes. These are two of the children out of the five missing…we got all of them back but one…The ones that need help? Both are bleeding badly and…yes, I understand…" With that, she hung up the cell phone.  
  
"I thought we weren't allowed to bring cell phones on this trip…" Sango stated quietly to Miroku.  
  
"Doesn't that look like Kikyo's cell phone?" he asked. "She must have brought it and that's what she and the teach were arguing about." Sango suddenly went into a fit of giggles, and caused Miroku to do the same thing. Neither knew exactly why they were laughing, but it made them feel good…and that's all they wanted for a long time. To feel good…  
  
Miroku wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her head down for a noogie. She pulled out of his headlock and punched him lightly in the arm. It felt so good to be fooling around with her, so he smiled, a nice, genuine smile. His laughter subsided, and Sango turned to him.  
  
"What? What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" Sango walked over to the bus's side mirror. Miroku just laughed. He stared at her for a moment longer.  
  
'God she's beautiful…'  
  
An ambulance's sirens sounded off in the distance, growing closer and closer with each passing minute. Sango ambled over to Miroku and sighed.  
  
"Is there anyway we could go with them?" She rubbed her eyes. The sandman had finally came to visit her. She started rocking back and forth and then collapsed right into Miroku's arms. He picked her up and brought her under a tree, laying her down beside it.  
  
"Sango?" he questioned, but she was already asleep, a smile on her face. "Sleep well...I think we all deserve to now." He sighed as he watched the medics come and pick up their friends on stretches.  
  
"Hey, were you the two that were with them?" one of the medics said. Miroku nodded. "Then you need to come with us." He motioned for him to follow with Sango. "Bring your girlfriend."  
  
Miroku blushed, but did as he said without a word. Jumping into the ambulance, he waved to a distressed Kikyo and teacher.  
  
"Get that girl out of the same van as MY Inuyasha!!" she bellowed after them, but the sirens drowned her out. Miroku sat silently next to Inuyasha and two medics who were checking him out. He and Kagome had oxygen masks over their mouths.  
  
"So, will you fill us in on what happened and how you guys got separated from your group?" A woman asked as she sat down next to Miroku…jumping immediately back up and walked to the other side of the ambulance, glaring at him.  
  
Miroku just grinned.  
  
"They were walking on some slippery rocks and fell off the waterfall's edge," Miroku replied, repeating Sango's words. "And we ran off…that's about it. Nothing more, nothing less." The woman snorted at him, but accepted his explanation.  
  
"I see," was all she said.  
  
"Well…" the guy medic trailed off.  
  
"Miroku." The medic nodded.  
  
"Well, Miroku, your friends are in critical condition. For how long have they been like this? Any ideas?"   
  
"Since last night," carefully answered Miroku. "We've been carrying them back all night to the camp." He knew that doctors played mind games on you, trying to get some answers without directly asking the questions they wanted answered. It drove him nuts as a little kid…and still even.  
  
"My, that was a pretty big waterfall…I know it well because I use to play there as a little kid." Miroku bit his tongue. He wanted to scream out 'so what's you're point??' but thought better of it. "…any ideas how they could have survived?"  
  
'Yeah…they wouldn't have if Inuyasha wasn't a hanyou and he didn't protect Kagome from those rocks…'  
  
Miroku just smiled.  
  
"Shouldn't we just be glad they're okay and still alive?" he asked innocently. The medic hesitated before agreeing.  
  
"So what's up with you and the girl? What did you guys do out there?" He raised an eyebrow before Miroku grunted.  
  
"I don't know…" he saw where the medic was coming from, but refused to answer his question truthfully...not the way he suspected either. "We were just playing around…tag…you know…" Miroku couldn't think of any excuses anymore…he began to fold under the pressure.  
  
"We wanted to get out on our own and not be with that bitch we left back there. She was annoying all of us, and we just HAD to get away from her," Sango added in, waking up. Actually, she had been awake since they'd gotten into the van, but didn't want to move because she felt so safe in his arms. Seeing that he needed help though made her change her plans. The medic just smiled and laughed.  
  
"You must be talking about that girl…I can understand," he joined in. "She was yelling at us the whole time while we loaded you kids in here. Something about her Inuyasha?" he joked around.  
  
Miroku and Sango grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that's Kikyo."  
*******  
"Finally at the hospital, kids," said the man. He quickly unloaded Inuyasha and Kagome with the woman's help and pointed to a waiting room to the left. "You two need to be checked out before we let you go. You guys were gone for two whole days. Go wait over there while we help your friends."  
  
"Will we be able to see them soon?" Sango wondered aloud.  
  
"I think so." They watched as their friends disappeared around the corner before taking a seat. Since there was no one else in the room at that moment, they talked to each other about what happened.  
  
"So is Tokuno out of the picture for good? He's not going to come after her again, right?" Miroku shook his head.  
  
"No…I got him with Kagome's bow and arrows…I heard him collapse to the ground."  
  
"But you didn't SEE this, did you?" Sango's eyes widened with apprehension.   
  
"No, it was too dark out. I couldn't even see my own hands in front of my face. Besides, you called me and I thought you needed my help."  
  
"You should have at least looked!!"  
  
"That's a little hard to do when it's DARK out, Sango!!" Miroku retorted.  
  
"Well then you could have at least kicked around in the dirt a bit and feel around for him!"  
  
"And have him grab me and pull me down with him??"  
  
"Well if you got him then it wouldn't have been a problem, right???" her voice began rising, but they still only whispered to each other.  
  
"He might not have been dead yet!! What if he wasn't and had a knife?? I'd be laying right next beside him right now then!! And then where would we be???"  
  
Sango was about to answer him, but a clearing of the throat let them know another person was in the room.  
  
"One less pervert in the world...I think that's an improvement, don't you?" Sango whispered half-heartedly.  
  
"Excuse me, but you two need to follow me this way," said what appeared to be a nurse. "I'm new here, so please forgive me if I get a little lost…" They wandered around a bit until they came to a halt by a door labeled, "113 B, here it is! The doctor will be right with you." She left them to talk. They walked in and sat down, Miroku taking the spinning chair. He spun around in it, annoying Sango until she finally pushed him across the room on it, ending up with him falling face first on the floor.  
  
"Why'd you do that??" Miroku pouted. Sango scowled, but answered him.  
  
"Because." Miroku frowned for a second until she came over and helped him up, sighing.  
  
"Sango, I have a serious question to ask you…" he trailed off as Sango glanced quizzically at him. "You might want to sit down for this." She did as he requested and took a seat.   
  
"What's the question?"   
  
"Will you bear my child??" Miroku blurted out, gazing into Sango's shocked eyes. They soon turned to anger as she slapped him across the room.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!" Miroku coward as the last hit sent him flying against the door. Miroku put on an innocent grin.  
  
"So is that a yes?" He brought his hands up to protect his head, hearing a deadly rumble coming from Sango's direction. Luckily, the door opened to reveal the same nurse as before.  
  
"Uh, sorry for interrupting, but I forgot my pen in here…" she calmly took then pen and bowed towards them. "Sorry," she repeated, gasping when she realized Miroku holding her hands.  
  
"Will you bear my child?" The nurse's mouth formed an 'O'.  
  
"Wh-w-what?" she stuttered. Sango grabbed the guy by the ear and dragged (or more like tossed) him into the corner.   
  
"STAY!" she screamed as the nurse slid out of the room unnoticed. "You don't just go around asking people to bear your child, pervert!" Miroku pouted again.  
  
"Well you said no so I thought maybe SHE would have been willing to…" he mumbled as Sango slapped him upside the head. "Fine…alright, I won't do it again. Besides, you're the only one for me." He grinned.  
  
"ARGH!" Throwing her hands up into the air, Sango plopped down in the chair next to him. "Playboy…" she muttered, turning away from him.   
  
She looked a little hurt, according to Miroku, and he knew he cause the pain.   
  
"Sango…" he couldn't seem to form the words in his mind. "…I-"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I won't bother you anymore once we get out of this mess and Kagome and Inuyasha's okay, alright?" her voice was a little shaky, but she got up and walked over to the window. Miroku just wanted to run over there and take her in his arms, but something held him back, something called doubt.  
  
'She doesn't care about me…not like I do her, at least. She wouldn't tell me to go away if she felt the same way…'  
  
Sango gazed out the window as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
'He's not disagreeing…that only proves he doesn't…care…'  
  
"Well, how are you kids today? You cause quite a racket when you and your friends went missing." Sango wiped the tear from her face and turned to face a man with dark brown hair and a toothy smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Smith." He held out his hand and Sango timidly took it. "Now I have a couple of questions for you. First of all, there were five of you that left your teacher, but only four returned. Think you could tell me why?" Miroku was the first to jump in.  
  
"Five? Well if there were five, we didn't take off altogether. We never saw a fifth person, sir. He might have gotten lost…"  
  
"We have a search team out there right now looking for him." Miroku froze, but shook it off. Did anyone else know that Kagome had been carrying her arrows? She'd get into a lot of trouble if they found Tokuno laying there with an arrow stuck in him, dead.  
  
He shot Sango a glance, and her lips grew thin.  
  
"Anyways, let's concentrate on the here," he said, walking up to Sango and checking her heart rate, blood pressure, and just doing a regular check up. He moved on to Miroku. "Hmmm, everything seems fine."  
  
"Then can we go see our friends?" Sango asked with anticipation. He chuckled, but nodded.   
  
"Alright, follow me. They're in stable condition, so I see no harm." They tagged along behind him, and he led them into a big room with a curtain in the middle of it. He left the teenagers alone.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango gasped, and rushed to her side as Miroku went to Inuyasha's. "Are you okay? Feeling any better?" Kagome slowly turned her head towards her friend and gave a weak smile.  
  
"I'm doing better, now, thanks…" she coughed and Sango handed her some water that was placed next to the bed. Kagome carefully sat up and took a sip, placing it back on the table. "Please, pull back the curtain so I can speak to Inuyasha…" Sango looked puzzled, but smiled.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Inuyasha, can you hear me?" her voice was still weak. She watched him as he breathed. Miroku sighed.  
  
"He's still sleeping. He lost a lot of blood, and most of it ended up on me," he told her. "Remind me to tell Inuyasha he owes me some new clothes when he gets better." He snickered as Kagome giggled.  
  
"Go to hell, Miroku," snorted Inuyasha halfheartedly.  
  
"I see you're awake now…so tell me, how does it feel to be a hero-wait, let me rephrase that…how does it feel to be KAGOME'S hero?" He laughed as a hospital's fluffy, white pillow smacked him in the face. Miroku just grinned dumbly.  
  
"Ask the doctor when we'll be getting out of here. Tell him I want to leave now," Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Where's Shippo??" Kagome asked suddenly. A little head popped out of Kagome's bag, and smiled.  
  
"KAGOME! INUYAHSA!! You're alright!!" He leaped into Kagome's arms and gave her a big hug. Kagome remembered when Tokuno told her that he was the one to kill the kitune's father.  
  
"Shippo…"  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't tell him…at least not yet. Besides, that reminds me…Tokuno mentioned something about a hanyou…what was it again?'  
  
Her eyes slightly widened.  
  
"Hanyou!" Inuyasha's ears perked up and he turned to her.  
  
"What d-do you m-mean?" he asked, putting on his best confused face. "That was random…"  
  
"You're a hanyou, Inuyasha…aren't you?" Inuyasha turned away from her.  
  
"Feh, I don't know what you're talking about…"   
  
"Playing dumb, buddy?" Miroku laughed. "I told Sango, but I swear I didn't tell her. She wasn't even awake when I told Sango."   
  
"Tokuno…told me…" Kagome replied slowly, taking in Inuyasha's reaction.  
  
"By the way," Inuyasha said, trying to get off subject, "did you tell Kagome what happened to him?"  
  
"Oh, well…" Miroku silenced Sango by cutting in.  
  
"Don't worry, he's taken care of." Miroku sauntered towards the door, waving to them. "I'll go ask the doctor if we can leave now." After a minute of silence, Kagome looked at Inuyasha again.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha, for saving me. I don't know what to say…it's so hard to believe that you are the same person as the one at the football game…"  
  
"Feh, girl, just get some sleep…you look like you needed it," Inuyasha responded lightheartedly.   
  
'Maybe I have changed…could Kagome have brought about it, though? Or was it just the situation…'  
  
"ALRIGHT! Home we go! I had to pull a few strings to make them let you go, Inuyasha, but I did it. So don't say that I don't do anything for you!" Miroku helped Inuyasha up and over to the door.  
  
"What do you mean, 'pull a few strings'?" Sango quirked an eyebrow. Miroku just scratched his nose.  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
"Hey Doc, we want to get out of here, is that going to be a problem?" Miroku asked.   
  
"No good, I'm afraid. Your male friend, Inuyasha you called him, lost way too much blood, and we don't have any blood to give him. He's got an unusual blood type and to tell you the truth, I would like to keep him here to study it."  
  
"Well I'm not leaving unless it's with him," Miroku said out of loyalty. He slid over to the wary nurse from before, pretending to trip, and 'groped' her. The nurse let out a shriek, and slapped him away, causing the doctor to sigh.  
  
"Please, Dr. Smith, I think they'll be JUST fine!" she glared at Miroku as she brushed herself off. The doctor hesitantly nodded.   
  
"Okay."  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
"That really doesn't matter, does it? I mean we're allowed to leave, right?" Sango looked at him suspiciously, but gave in with a sigh.   
  
"Whatever…just how are we going to get back? We don't have a car…"  
  
"Leave that to me," Inuyasha limped over to a payphone. "Hello? Yeah, it's me dad…could you come pick me and my friends up at the hospital?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
A/N: Hope you liked it…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I spent a LOT of my time writing this chapter, so PLEASE review!!  
Anyways, for those of you who didn't see the last notice, I will be e-mailing anyone who wants me to when I post a new chapter. Just leave your e-mail in a review and say something like 'e-mail me next chapter'. 


	12. Ch 10: Sesshomaru's Confusion

A/N: I'm SSSOOOO sorry about the long wait!! I really didn't mean for it to take that long, but life (mostly school) got hectic and, well…alright I won't tell you my life story right now.  
  
Onto more important stuff, I didn't know Inuyasha's father's name, and I have had some people think that it was Inutashio, so if you know what it is, PLEASE tell me!! And a warning, Sesshomaru's a little OOC in this, but I'm trying to make him in character.   
  
CHAPTER 10: Sesshomaru's Confusion  
  
Kagome and Sango plopped down onto one of the cushioned deep-pink seats and sighed, Sango placing an arm on Kagome's shoulder.   
  
"Dad?" Inuyasha asked when a tall man with long, white hair identical to his walked in and looked at him. He was a little pale in the face, but had a certain elegance to him. His eyes held warmth in them as he gazed upon them with a dignified look. Kagome could tell that they were definitely father and son.  
  
"Inuyasha, are these you're friends?" He asked in a soft, gentle voice, eyeing Kagome until she shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"They know," Inuyasha blurted out suddenly. He winced when his father came up to him and ruffled his hair a bit, expecting a long lecture and maybe a hit. "I'm sorry father…I didn't mean for them to find out about the hanyou thing..."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, forget about what your brother says about humans…"  
  
Just then, another tall male, that held more resemblance to the father in physical appearance than Inuyasha, walked in.  
  
"Sesshomaru??? What are you doing here??" Inuyasha gasped when his half-brother arrived at the door with a scowl on his feminine-featured face. Sesshomaru leaned against the door frame, an impassive air about him. He examined his brother with a quick eye, and then walked towards him with long, quick strides.  
  
"Look at you…" he said, slightly with distaste.   
  
Inuyasha flinched. He and his brother never had a close-knit relationship before, and everything that he did Sesshomaru never seemed to approve. All Inuyasha ever wanted was to make his brother proud of him, and to please him. He wanted Sesshomaru to be able to say 'that's my brother' with pride. Inuyasha's one weakness.   
  
"It's not what you think…" Inuyasha began, but trailed off when Sesshomaru held up his hand to silence him.  
  
"I think it is. Tell me, dear brother, did you save this girl?" he asked knowingly, sending a quick glance at Kagome. Inuyasha, noticing this, somberly nodded. "I see…" Sesshomaru had always disapproved of humans, quite unlike his father. In fact, even though he, himself, was a full-fledged demon just like his father, Inuyasha was half-demon because his mother was a human and they had different mothers.   
  
Kagome was baffled, and her face showed it.  
  
'Why does he talk like it's a bad thing?'  
  
"Let's go out to the car and we'll talk about this then, okay?" the hanyou's father said, noticing his sons' bleak faces. Sesshomaru led the way out the door without a glance back, followed by his father. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and then Kagome trailed behind them.  
  
Kagome Higurashi watched as Inuyasha limped out, without the help of his brother or father. She didn't understand why they weren't helping him, but kept this comment to herself.   
  
When Inuyasha nearly fell a couple of times, she was about to go over to him and help by giving him her shoulder for support, but Miroku was there first. Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder and Kagome stopped walking to turn to her, greeting her with a perplexed expression.   
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, noting the confusion turning to gloom. "Do you feel okay?" Kagome nodded half-heartedly.  
  
"It's just that I have a lot to think about," Kagome assured her, turning away so that she wouldn't start crying…she didn't even know exactly why she wanted to cry. It was as if only her unconsciousness knew exactly.   
  
'Maybe it's because of Tokuno…after all we've gone through…'  
  
But Kagome shook that thought from her head.   
  
'No, he's gone…the whole thing's over…maybe it's tears of joy because he's gone. That's GOT to be it'  
  
"We better hurry up or they might leave us behind." Kagome forced a weak smile, pushing ahead of Sango.  
  
Soon they had reached the car, and Sango and Kagome gasped.  
  
"That's your car??" Sango choked out. Miroku grinned at her. "WOW!!! How'd you get this?" She jumped towards it and starting stroking the fine red-paint job. "These don't come out until next spring!!" Kagome pulled her away from the car, half amused, half embarrassed. "You must be RICH to get one of these…"  
  
"It's not polite to say that, Sango," Kagome said even though she was curious herself. Inuyasha didn't look rich. He wore normal clothes all the time at school, and never mentioned anything about his money like all the other rich snobs did.   
  
Sango bowed with a quick 'I'm sorry'. Inuyasha gave a weak laugh as Miroku helped him into the back of the convertible.   
  
"It's alright," Inuyasha replied, but his brother looked slightly annoyed. Sango climbed in after helping Kagome beside Inuyasha.  
  
"What kind of car is this?" Kagome asked, looking over at Inuyasha. When he turned to her, he noticed that she no longer had that hatred and disgust in her eyes when she looked at him…almost the opposite of what he thought she would think when she found out he was a hanyou.  
  
'But she knew Shippo was a demon…'  
  
"It's a-" he was cut off.  
  
"BMW M3 Convertible!!" Sango exclaimed excitedly, blushing a bright red after her outburst. To give her injured friends room in the back of the car, the three-seat back, Sango had hesitantly agreed to sit on Miroku's lap for the ride home, after making him promise no perverted thoughts or actions.  
  
"This is one of the greatest BMWs in history. It gets the same 333-hp straight six as the M3 coupe, and has an acceleration of 0 to 60 in five seconds. This car goes on sale this spring…" The father added, with a gracious smirk.  
  
"Then how'd you get it if it's not yet available?" Kagome asked while wincing from the pain she felt, trying to join the conversation as well as trying not to concentrate on being so close to Inuyasha. She glanced at him, but turned back with flushed cheeks when he caught her looking.  
  
"A friend of mine was the one who designed it and I asked him if he would reserve me one. After doing him a big favor, he gave me the first one that came out." They pulled out of the parking lot after putting up the top of the car, and onto the nearby highway without a second thought.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong? Are you okay??" Sango asked anxiously when she noticed that her head began to bobble up and down tiredly, and her eyes began to droop a little. She reached over Inuyasha (who sat between them) and felt her forehead. "She feels warm! She lost a bit of blood before, and she might not have regained all her strength! Though she definitely didn't loose as much as you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's forehead as well and gasped at how warm it was.  
  
"Is she alright?"   
  
"I think she fainted!" Inuyasha pulled her in his lap as he scooted over in her seat, holding her like you would a baby. He started to tap her cheek lightly, but she didn't respond.  
  
"Kagome!!" a little head popped out of Kagome's bag. "Kagome wake up!!" Shippo had over hear their conversations, and was worried about his friend.  
  
"Shippo, you're not helping!" Inuyasha yelled at the little fox youkai, but he ignored him. His father was about to ask him about the fox, but decided against it for the time being. He pulled over to the side of the road and peered worryingly into the back of the convertible. Sesshomaru only glanced back once, but did nothing to help them. He wasn't about to help a human girl...  
  
"Here's some water!" Shippo reached into the bag and pulled out a half-empty bottle of water. Inuyasha hastily seized it from him and kindly made Kagome drink some by tapping her chin lightly. Then he poured some in his cupped hand and dripped it lightly on her face, trying to cool it down a little.   
  
They waited awhile for an effect, and they were rewarded for their patience when Kagome began to blink.   
  
"Kagome!" Shippo said happily, jumping onto her lap and giving her a big hug. She laid her head tiredly against Inuyasha's shoulder, before rolling it off of it and onto the seat cushions. She tried to sit up straight, but a strong arm held her back.  
  
"You need to rest for awhile. You're human, remember?" Inuyasha smirked and got a feeble smile in return. He laid her head on his lap and removed the hair wandering into Kagome's pretty eyes…   
  
"Does that mean you admit it…that you're a hanyou?" her speech was slurred, but Inuyasha was able to understand her. He nodded grimly with a glimpse from his brother. Their dad pulled back onto the highway after everyone settled back down.  
  
"Yeah, I am half-demon," Inuyasha admitted, gazing at his brother, and Sesshomaru snorted softly and looked out the window. Inuyasha let out a small sigh before giving Kagome his full attention.   
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured as she fell into a dreamy sleep. Sango cast a smile at her friend. Unknowingly, Miroku had placed his arm around her waist…until  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"PERVERT!!!" shrieked Sango, waking Kagome. Her head was still in Inuyasha's lap, and her head had somehow turned so that her face was in his strong stomach.   
  
Sango glared at Miroku's roaming hands, but really felt miserable underneath her fake hatred. A tear streamed down her cheek and she turned away from him to look out the window.  
  
How she wanted to be in his strong, warm embrace, but that fantasy could never be because he didn't really love her. It was as simple as that…at least in her mind.  
  
Miroku watched on as Sango turned from him, spotting a gleam of light shimmer from her cheek. Was she crying again? He couldn't tell. He had always felt very attracted to Sango, and for once, his attraction wasn't only because of looks, but because of personality as well. Not a single girl besides her in the entire school had turned around and slapped him before…well, not like Sango at least. She was so cute when she was angry…  
  
The rest of the car ride consisted of silence, for the four teens and the little kitsune had fallen asleep...besides Sesshomaru and Inutashio (A/N: I don't know if that's Inuyasha's father's name or not, but if you know, please tell me!), that is.   
  
"Sesshomaru, what makes you hold the hatred you have for these humans?" Inutashio asked, almost solemnly. Sesshomaru looked taken aback.  
  
"Father, they are impure and inferior to us! I can't believe you left my FULL demon mother for that wench of a human girl…" he said in a quiet, infuriated voice. "Humans aren't worthy of us, and they treat us like shit!!" Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the side of his door. All the anger about how the humans treated them had been bursting inside of him, wanting out, but Sesshomaru kept it all in. He refused to act like the humans would in their desperation. "You just don't get it, do you???"  
  
Inutashio sighed, and said, never taking his eyes off the road, "It is YOU that don't understand, Sesshomaru. Look back at Inuyasha. Tell me, what do you see?" Confused by his father's strange request, he looked back at his brother.  
  
"I see a half-breed…a hanyou…" he answered hotly. Unbeknownst to the two in the front seat, Inuyasha and Kagome were listening to their conversation. Kagome felt Inuyasha flinch beneath her.   
  
'Poor Inuyasha, he must be awake as well…and no wonder he acts the way he does. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Souta didn't love me…'  
  
"Look beyond that. What do you see him doing?" the father tried again.  
  
"I see him holding the human girl…"  
  
Kagome finally realized that Inuyasha had his hands wrapped loosely around her, one laying on her back, the other wrapping around to her backside. She felt Inuyasha release her slowly so his brother wouldn't know.  
  
"And tell me, son, tell me why the girl isn't slapping him away or screaming for him to get away because he's a hanyou…even worse than a youkai, as you say…" Sesshomaru couldn't come up with an answer for this, so he just snorted and turned away.   
  
Inutashio knew he got his oldest son thinking about the conversation.   
  
"I know all humans don't treat us right, and there are few demons left in this world because of humans, but you need to learn how to love. You can't with all the hatred you hold in your heart for these humans that have done nothing to you."  
  
'Sesshomaru, you'll understand one day…Just look at Kagome and Sango…and even Miroku! They treat him like he's one of them. Like a real person. Look passed most of humanity's faults and search for the ones that don't care what you are, Sesshomaru.'  
  
Sesshomaru thought about what he just said. He had never thought of it that way before…  
  
'Wait! What am I thinking?? Humans are still inferior to us!! I will not see them as my equal!'  
  
Pulling a loose strand of hair out of his eyes, he peered out the window again. His thoughts were going everywhere, though. Sesshomaru had always wanted love, but not with the second-rate human beings that littered the vast world…but this girl, Kagome, his father said, was different somehow, now that he took a second look at her. Not only was she one of the most beautiful girls he had seen, with her long, silky, jet-black hair, but her eyes had held a kindness to them that he took note of when he first saw her. Sesshomaru felt his heart pounding in his chest, for probably the first time ever.  
  
Sesshomaru decided, he would get to know this girl, the best of the humans he had seen yet, and judge them all by her. Since she was the kindest human he had met, he believed that it was alright to do that.  
  
Inutashio pulled into a large, long driveway leading up to a very fancy door. The house was three stories high plus the basement and the attic. When the car came to a halt, Inutashio reached back and gently shook his son awake.  
  
"Inuyasha, we're home." Inuyasha, being already awake, pretended to have been asleep. He rubbed his eyes then punched Miroku awake.  
  
"Miroku, we're back. We have an extra bedroom up on-"  
  
"The third floor, I know, I know…I think I've been to your house enough times to know it by now," Miroku whispered tiredly. Yawning, he cradled Sango into his arms and carefully got out of the car.   
  
Kagome didn't want to get up. She liked it just where she was, smelling Inuyasha's sweet scent and comfortable. Unfortunately, Inuyasha hadn't felt the same way because he pulled Kagome off his lap and got out of the car. Just when she thought that he was going to leave her, he picked her up and onto his back.  
  
"Inuyasha," called out Sesshomaru. "Let me take her. I-"  
  
"What?? You might drop her!!"  
  
"Let me take the girl, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in a stern, yet whispered voice. "I want to talk to her…alone." Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to Kagome, then back to his brother.  
  
"She needs her res-"  
  
"I'll take her up to the room then. Just let me talk to her alone."   
  
"But-"  
  
"INUYASHA!!" he winced from the tone of his voice. Inuyasha tenderly set Kagome back onto the car seat.  
  
"Alright, but she's not like all the other humans, Sesshomaru. She won't treat you like the othe-"  
  
"Go," commanded Sesshomaru. "I'll take care of her." With that, he picked up Kagome, bridal style, and leaped up to the door, leaving Inuyasha (who had to get Shippo still) gaping after him. He swung the door open to its fullest then bounded up two flights of stairs and walked calmly down the brightly lit hallway until he reached an empty room except for a queen-sized bed with light pink sheets draped over the windows.  
  
Sesshomaru set Kagome down on the bed carefully, sitting down beside her.   
  
"Girl," he said gently, not like Inuyasha said it…and she sort of liked it. Kagome pretended to stir a little, and then stretched out before him and rubbed her eyes. "Hey. Do you feel alright?"  
  
"Uh, yeah…but where are we?" Kagome opened her eyes for the first time since they 'fell asleep'. It was a fairly large room with a light pink coat of paint on the walls.  
  
"You're at my house…would you like a glass of water?" he said, almost nervously. He had never talked to a girl like this before.  
  
"Uh-" Kagome began, but he already set off to get her some. She sat up and waited for him to return. "Thank you," she whispered when he handed it to her. After taking a sip, she set it comfortably in her lap.   
  
"I have a question," he began, looking her in the eyes. "What do you think of youkais, girl?"  
  
"My name's Kagome," she said softly. "And I guess they're just like regular people…they have feelings, flesh, and hearts, just like everyone else…may I ask why you're asking me this?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but just kept staring at her. Kagome began to think that she shouldn't have asked that.  
  
'Poor Sesshomaru. He and Inuyasha must have been treated so cruelly. I wish I could help him.'   
  
"Would you like to go get some lunch after you regain some of your strength back? Just me and you. I would like to get to know you better because you're the first human I've seen sincerity in their eyes." Kagome could only nod.  
  
"Alright…but my mom and brother are probably worried sick about me, and I'm sure they-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. My father's going to call them, and we'll stop by your house on the way. Now get some rest." Sesshomaru took the glass from her and placed it on the end table. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"No problem…" and he left her to rest. As soon as he closed the door, he was met face to face with Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing??? Why are you taking her out to lunch today-'alone'?? Sesshomaru, I swear if you harm one strand of hair on her head, I'll-"  
  
"Do you love her?" Sesshomaru butted in, asking bluntly. Inuyasha nearly fell back from the shock of the question.  
  
"Wh-what??" he growled. "That wench?? Of course not!!"  
  
"Good, because I think I'd like to get to know her better. She's different than all the other filthy, retched inhabitants of this world." And with that, he calmly walked down to the living room on the first floor. As he did so, Miroku stepped out of the room next to Kagome's.  
  
"Sango's sleeping like a baby. She's exhausted, and frankly, so am I. Are your wounds healed yet? Almost maybe? That was a pretty nasty fall you took, but because you're a hanyou-"  
  
"I know…"   
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku question when he saw a confused/angry expression on his best friend. "Is Kagome alright?"  
  
"She's fine. Apparently fine enough to accept Sesshomaru's invitation to lunch this afternoon," sneered Inuyasha, scowling for all he was worth.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Ask a girl to lunch?? Wow…that's new. Why'd he do that?" said Miroku, looking thoughtful. He didn't understand why Inuyasha was so upset about it until—  
  
"He asked Kagome to go to lunch with him alone, without me."  
  
"Oh…" Miroku mouthed, finally letting it sink in.  
  
"Why would he do that? He hates humans…"  
  
"Well apparently my father talked some sense into him. Just a second ago he told me 'I think I'd like to get to know her better'." A phrase Inuyasha did not want to hear. "What if he actually…starts liking her?"  
  
"I don't think that's your problem, Inuyasha. I think it's more like 'what if she starts liking him?" Miroku said seriously. "You need to make your move if you want Kagome, because she's a great girl. You know as well as I do that with Sesshomaru taking the time to get to know her, he'll like her just as much as us."  
  
"I…I don't care about that stupid wench! As I said before, she can go to hell for all I care!!!!" Inuyasha bounded down the stairs and out the front door. He was going to go to the creek, a creek that has been 'his' secret place that not even Miroku knew he went.  
  
Inuyasha felt…betrayed. It wasn't the first time in his life either. How could Kagome just accept to go with her brother to lunch?? Without asking him, the one who saved her from certain death?? He had been the one that risked his life to save hers, and she just leaves him??  
  
Inuyasha scowled again as he reached the creek. Plopping down beside the semi-deep and large stream, he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, deep in thought.  
  
'Fine, if Kagome would rather be with Sesshomaru, I'm not going to care!! She's not worth it anymore. Besides, I have Kikyo…'  
  
He felt a pang in his heart as he said this, but ignored it.  
  
'It was stupid to think that she'd return my feelings…she'd never love me.'  
  
Inuyasha laid back onto the grass in the wooded area, falling fast asleep. A dream came to him then.  
~DREAM~  
"Kagome? Where are you??" Inuyasha screamed out, searching frantically for her. His heart was pounding as darkness fell over the forest, and the castle appeared.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! HELP ME!!!" Inuyasha followed the voice as best as he could. For some reason, he couldn't pick up her scent at all.  
  
"I'm coming Kagome!!" He leaped onto a large tree and climbed it to the very top. The castle had disappeared along with Kagome's voice. Now he could hear running water, and a waterfall. "KAGOME?? Where are you?"  
  
Inuyasha followed the sound of the water, hoping and praying that it would lead him to Kagome. When he reached the top of the waterfall, Kagome was being held by Tokuno again.  
  
"Tokuno…" Inuyasha growled. "Let her go!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru stepped out of the darkness and stood by the edge, and as if in slow motion, Tokuno's evil grin plastered on his face, he pushed him over. Then he had somehow grabbed Inuyasha, and threw him over a few yards from where Sesshomaru had been pushed.  
  
"Now chose which one you want…" was the last thing he heard from Tokuno.  
  
'He must be talking to Kagome…don't jump after me, Kagome. Stay up there, safe. I want you to live…I…I love you…'  
  
Kagome appeared at the end of the rock. She was about to jump off with no second thoughts.  
  
"NO KAGOME!!! Stay up there!! Don't come after me!! I love you too much for you to die or get hurt for me!!"  
  
Kagome jumped…but not towards him, but his older brother instead.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed as hurt and sorrow filled his features. Watching as Kagome reached Sesshomaru and enveloped him in a hug.   
  
"I love you," she mouthed to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha continued to fall until everything went black.  
~END DREAM~  
Inuyasha bolted straight up, sweat drenching his clothes.  
  
"It felt so real…" Inuyasha wasn't talking about the dream. He was referring to the pain he felt when Kagome chose his brother over him…  
  
Just then, Inuyasha made a vowel. He wouldn't let Kagome do that to him, ever, and the only way to do that was to push her away and forget about her…  
A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! It means a LOT to me! And I promise it won't take me nearly as long to get the next chapter out!! I'm thinking around Monday or Tuesday. I know this chapter wasn't as long as the last, but I hoped you like it. Don't worry, this is and Inuyasha/Kagome fic, and I like Sesshomaru, so I'm not going to bash him. 


	13. Ch 11: Back to Kikyo

A/N: hey, dragon fire here, with a new chapter! Just when you finish reading it, don't hurt me!!! This is a Kagome/Inuyasha fic, alright? I promise.  
  
*******  
  
CHAPTER 11:Back to Kikyo  
  
"Inuyasha? Hey Inuyasha, wake up! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A little, almost nagging, voice broke through a certain hanyou's dreamy (more like nightmares) sleep.  
  
"WHAT? Kagome, why???" Inuyasha shot up, as he had before because of his last dream, causing Shippo to go flying back onto his rump.   
  
"Inuyasha, what's the matter with you??" Inuyasha turned to the voice.  
  
"Shippo," he said in utter confusion, "what are you doing here? I thought…" Inuyasha wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he waved it away with a shake of his head and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Looking for you, of course! Kagome's just about to leave, and she wanted to say goodbye to you before she left, silly!" Shippo leaped to his feet again and started tugging at Inuyasha's sleeve to get him up. "Come on or we're going to miss her!"   
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"NO KAGOME!!! Stay up there!! Don't come after me!! I love you too much for you to die or get hurt for me!!"  
  
Kagome jumped…but not towards him, but his older brother instead.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed as hurt and sorrow filled his features. Watching as Kagome reached Sesshomaru and enveloped him in a hug.   
  
"I love you," she mouthed to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha continued to fall until everything went black.  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Tell her I'll see her at school, maybe," he added 'maybe' as an afterthought.   
  
"But she's about to go with Sesshomaru! You can't let her go with him! What if-"  
  
"What if what, Shippo?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed onto the little fox youkai. He slowly climbed to his feet and snorted. "I've got to go somewhere, but don't follow me. Tell Kagome I had somewhere to go."  
  
"Where?" inquired Shippo loudly.  
  
"None of your business!" Inuyasha shouted, leaping to the top of a nearby tree.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha?" Shippo quietly asked as a deep-in-thought expression replaced his curious one. Inuyasha stared down at him, his eyebrow quirked.   
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha said carefully, not quite sure where this was leading.   
  
"Am I staying with you or Kagome? She offered to take me, but…" Inuyasha scowled. He didn't want this annoying little pest buzzing around him all the time…especially since Shippo reminded him of Kagome. He wanted nothing more to do with her anymore. He didn't want to be hurt by her…  
  
'Kikyo'  
  
"Do what you want, I don't care…in fact, it might be best if you go with her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some catching up to do with my girlfriend…" Inuyasha slid down the tree, and then ran along the creek until he was out of sight.  
  
"Inuyasha has a girlfriend? But what about Kagome?" Shippo asked himself. He thought Kagome and Inuyasha were supposed to be together. Inuyasha had went after Kagome to save her life when Tokuno threw her over the water fall's edge, and the way he was holding her in the car…it was as if he would die to save her…to be with her…  
  
Shippo walked the opposite way of Inuyasha for a couple minutes until he came to where the hanyou's family lived. Kagome was walking out of the front door with Sesshomaru close behind her.   
  
"Hey Kagome! Inuyasha said he was going to see his girlfriend!" Shippo screamed across the street. What he didn't know was that Kagome's heart was caught in her throat when he said that.   
  
Kagome was holding her breath without realizing it. Sesshomaru had to give her a little push in the back to get her to continue walking.  
  
"And he told me to tell you that he'll see you at school!" Shippo raced across the street as Sesshomaru opened the passenger's side door of the car for Kagome. "Kagome!! I want to come with you and stay with you…Inuyasha said it would probably be better if I did…" Shippo finished solemnly, with a sigh. "I don't think Inuyasha wants me around."  
  
"Oh Shippo, I'm sure that's not it," Kagome said soothingly, hugging the child.  
  
"He just doesn't want a little kid around when he's with Kikyo," – Kagome winced--"That bitch doesn't like children and wouldn't take too well to a demon. She doesn't know about Inuyasha being half of one," explain Sesshomaru. Kagome stepped gracefully into the car and he closed the door after making sure that she was in okay.  
  
"So you're coming with us, Shippo?" Kagome asked, with Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing behind her. Shippo noticed this.  
  
"Um…well I…I…"  
  
"How about I come pick you up after Kagome and I get back," Sesshomaru stated (coldly) rather than suggested, sending a shiver down Shippo's back. "I'm taking Kagome, you, and my dear brother Inuyasha to an amusement park tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. Now run along. There's a TV with satellite inside in the living room. Disney Channel and Cartoon Network are in the 200's somewhere…if you get hungry, there's candy in the pantry." Shippo brightened considerably at the mention of his favorite food…CANDY!!! He hopped out of the car and skipped inside the house at an astonishing speed. Kagome sweatdropped after him.  
  
"Alright, so where should we go for lunch? Any place in mind?" Sesshomaru asked politely, with a gentle tone in his voice once again. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know…" Kagome was still unsure about Sesshomaru. She didn't know why he asked to go alone with her to lunch. He said that he wanted to get to know her better, but did that mean this was a date? Kagome wasn't sure, but didn't think she should bring it up at that time.  
  
"Alright, I'll pick…to your house first, right? Where is it?" Kagome nodded and placed her hands in between her legs nervously, staring down at her feet.   
  
"To the shrine…please," She shifted every once in awhile, and looked out the window as the trees and lights passed by.   
  
"We're here, Kagome."  
  
*******  
  
"Hi mom…I'm home…" Just then, in a quick blur, two arms with a pair of legs latched it's self onto Kagome's waist.  
  
"Kagome!!" cried Souta, her little brother, as he squeezed the breath out of her. He had newly shed tears on his face. Kagome was too shocked to hug back at first.  
  
"Oh Souta," Kagome whispered soothingly, patting him gently on the head with one hand and rubbing his back with the other. "I'm alright. Inuyasha saved me…" Souta just continued to cry.  
  
"Kagome…" Kagome looked up from her brother to see her mother standing in the doorway to kitchen. "Kagome…oh my goodness…I'm so sorry!!" She sand to her knees and clutched the rim of the door for support.  
  
"Mom?" Kagome felt tears in her eyes now. Souta let go and stepped aside, eyes locked to the floor.  
  
"If only I hadn't made you go…" Kagome slowly went towards her mother, collapsing to the floor beside her and embracing her tightly. "Kagome, please forgive me."  
  
"Mom, I'm alright, Inuyasha, a boy at school, saved me…" Her mother let go of her as they stood up.   
  
"Is that him? Is that Inuyasha?" Souta asked quietly, eyeing Sesshomaru with a quick eye because he felt a little intimidated from how tall he was.   
  
"OH THANK YOU!!! How could I ever repay you, dear boy?? You saved my little girl's life!!" If Kagome felt a little awkward and embarrassed, it was nothing compared to what Sesshomaru was feeling. His face reddened a little when Kagome's mother threw her hands around him.  
  
"Um…mom? That's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." She instantly let go and bowed deeply in apology. "Is it alright if I go out to lunch with him today? I'm feeling alright, honestly." She looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Kagome? I mean you just got out of the hospital today. Inutashio, I think his name was, had called me and told me everything he knew. He told me that you lost a lot of blood…" Kagome's mother choked back her tears and continued. "And that you…oh Kagome…"  
  
"She's fine now…Is it alright that I take her to lunch?" Sesshomaru said calmly. Kagome's mother looked back at the digital clock on the stove.  
  
"It's more like dinner time now. If you still really want to go, just promise to be back by 8? That gives you two hours. Is that enough?" Sesshomaru nodded. Just as the two were about to walk out the door, Souta pulled Kagome aside.  
  
"Hey Kagome, who's this Inuyasha? Where does he live?" Kagome looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I want to thank him…I don't know what I would have done if you…died," he said softly, looking a little embarrassed.   
  
"Oh Souta, don't worry about it, alright?" Kagome said, turning around to leaving. Sesshomaru opened the door for her and walked her out to the car once again. Souta leaned against the edge of the door and watched his sister. His mother went back to the kitchen.  
  
"I want to know because…he's my hero, Kagome…that's why…" and he shut the door as they drove off.  
  
*******  
  
Inuyasha climbed the steps until he reached a bright red painted door. He raised his hand, balled into a fist, but paused. He looked down at where the scar of the fall was embedded in his side. It was healing rapidly, but the scar was still there…  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha held his breath, only because the name of that woman made him.  
  
'What am I doing here? This isn't where I should be…I should be with HER…with Kagome.'  
  
Then he remembered Kagome accepting his brother's invitation to lunch. He stared up at the semi-dark sky.   
  
"INUYASHA!!!" a small form flew into his arms. He peered down to see Kikyo crying. "Inuyasha,"—she gripped his sleeves—"I was so worried about you! I called your house earlier, but your father said you were out, and that he didn't know where…and that was three hours ago! I thought that you might have lost so much blood that you…that…" Kikyo continued to sob. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and welcomed her there.  
  
"Kikyo, it's alright, I'm okay now. And I'm here…where I belong…with you…" Inuyasha whispered soothingly into her ear, rocking her back and forth. Just then, the picture of catching Kagome in his arms as they fell was erased from his conscious memory…and he felt at peace, with the woman he 'loved'…  
  
*******  
A/N: hey guys, READ THIS!!!!! *cough* okay, now I'll answer all ur questions. This is a KAGOME/INUYASHA fic, I repeat! Kagome/ Inuyasha!!! Anyways, to answer ur question, sakura chan 5000, I honestly don't know anymore. I was going to end it as soon as they got back from the forest, but then…I don't know. I guess I like writing this so much, and putting Kagome and Inuyasha through a lot of pain, that I just couldn't help myself to adding more. Do you think I should end it soon, like next chapter soon? AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
Anyways, a friend of mine has this REALLY cool site!! It's at:  
www . geocities . com / angelstar2187 /  
  
Well, if you like Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh! then you should read her crossover!! Here's the direct site ady to it:  
www . geocities . com / angelstar2187 / My_stories . html  
  
(I'm SSSOOO sorry the site's address is spread out like that, but I couldn't get it to show on ff.net unless I did that. Gomen!!)  
  
Please read her story if you get a chance! It's really good!!!! 


	14. 12:RejectionWeighs Heavily onOne's Heart

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long with this chapter, but I started a new story ^___^ and I got really involved in it. It's called "Operation Switching Bodies". I'll explain more about it in my a/n at the end. Anyways, enjoy!!!  
  
Oh, I'd also like to thank my personal cheerleader, baka che, for cheering me on ^__^ thanks!  
  
********************  
  
CHAPTER 12: Rejection Weighs Heavily on One's Heart  
  
"Table for two, please, outside on the balcony in the back." Sesshomaru commanded to a waiter wearing a black and white tuxedo. This was a fancy restaurant, one of the finest that the city had to offer.   
  
"Yes, sir." The waiter bowed deeply before backing away.  
  
"You really didn't have to take me here, Sesshomaru. I-"   
  
"Don't worry about it. I wanted to," he replied softly, glancing at her as she gazed amazedly around the place. Large, deep red curtains were draped over the long windows, but were pulled back so you could see out them. Each of the round tables had on them two sweet-smelling candles that were lit brightly, and a light pink cloth hung over the edges.   
  
The moon was full and dazzling. It smiled down at them lovingly as the stars twinkled beside it, that could illuminate the darkest hour of the night. It took Kagome's breath away as she looked around in awe, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to brighten. The sun had just set, but the sky still contained some light within it.  
  
"Hope you like it, we're getting one of the best tables in the house. Sorry it took so long to get to your house, I didn't mean for it to get this late."  
  
"No, no need to apologize…" Kagome was trying hard to concentrate on their conversation, but she was too engrossed in the rock band that was climbing onstage that were about to play live to catch every word he said. Sesshomaru seemed to understand because he didn't try to strike up another conversation.  
  
The waiter soon came back with menus in hand and led them across the vast room and past the stage where the band was now playing. Kagome wanted to get out there and dance, but didn't want to say anything just then. After all, they had just got there, and they came to have dinner and talk, not to dance.  
  
They sat down and opened the menus.  
  
"I'll have some of your escargot and a bottle of mineral water. Bring me a small glass of champagne as well." He looked over at Kagome and waited for her to order.  
  
"Oh, I'll have the…" Kagome stared blankly down at the menu. There was nothing really that popped out at her and said "Eat me!". In fact, she didn't know what half of the stuff was…  
  
"I'll have what he's having," Kagome said after awhile. She didn't know what it was, but she was up to trying something new. "Minus the alcohol, please." The waiter bowed and backed away again and left with their orders and came back shortly with their drinks. He poured Sesshomaru the glass of the Champaign then stalked off with some extra change in his pocket, thanks to Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome suddenly stood up and strolled over to the edge with quick footing.   
  
"It's so beautiful!!" Kagome murmured delicately. She gazed down from the balcony into a miniature, crystal-clear lake. She could see some fish gliding along the top.   
  
"Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke to her. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked beautiful, even though she wasn't dressed properly for this place. She just stood out from the rest of the crowd, and he started liking her because of it. "Why don't we go for a walk while we await the arrival of our food. That way we could get to know each other better." Kagome nodded softly as he took her by the arm and led her down some stairs towards the lake.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru, I'm just wondering…are you considering this a…a, um…" she wasn't sure how to say this. She'd look like a fool if he said no.  
  
"A date?" Sesshomaru finished for her. "Maybe. It depends on how all this goes."  
  
Kagome felt relieved. She liked Sesshomaru. He was polite, gentle, caring…almost the opposite of Inuyasha…  
  
'Inuyasha? Why am I thinking about him? I'm here with Sesshomaru, not him…'  
  
Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying. She wanted to be with Inuyasha, but Inuyasha didn't want to be with her…Kagome tried to composed herself.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her. "Are you cold?" before Kagome could answer him back, he swung his jacket around her shoulders. "Here. Feel better?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Kagome didn't want to think about Inuyasha anymore. She didn't even want to see him either! Why would she though? Sesshomaru was cuter, funnier, everything a girl could ask for! And if all goes well, she and him would be dating!  
  
"Tell me about yourself Kagome. Then I'll tell you about myself." He smiled down at her, causing her to feel giddy inside.  
  
'He has the most gorgeous smile…Inuyasha's smile…DAMN! Bad Kagome! Bad!!'  
  
She continued mentally cursing herself until Sesshomaru asked the question again.   
  
"Oh, sorry. My full name is Higurashi, Kagome, and I live at the shrine we just visited. My little brother's name is Souta, and he's really quite annoying, but I can't help but love him anyways!" Kagome laughed as they sat down on a small bench. She was quite enjoying herself, actually. Something she never did with Inuyasha. He was always sending insults her way. Sesshomaru just stared at her beauty and listened to her talk away. He paid close attention to what she said. "My family's been living at the shrine for many generations, and Grandpa wants my little brother to become the next shrine caretaker," she giggled, "but Souta doesn't want to."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
As they continued to talk, Sesshomaru became more open, telling her about his childhood past. She had grown on him a little. He could definitely tell why Inuyasha risked his life for this woman…  
  
'Wait, Inuyasha DID risk his life to save her…and he was a stubborn old mule when I wanted to take her out. Even though he denies it, could he love her?'  
  
Sesshomaru did love his brother, but it wasn't the same kind of love that Kagome and Souta shared. They were more open about it, and he and Inuyasha weren't at all. When it came down to it, Sesshomaru would probably risk his life to save him.  
  
'That's it…Inuyasha never had those types of feelings for anyone, not even Kikyo. He doesn't know what to think, and that's why he denies it. My little brother LOVES Kagome. But that means I'm going to have to give her up…'  
  
He sighed, causing Kagome to stop talking and look at him.  
  
"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" Kagome was concerned about him. He looked…sad. But why? "Sesshomaru?"  
  
'At least I know she's a great person and won't judge Inuyasha by what he is, but only by what he does…the only question now is if she loves him…'  
  
"Kagome, why don't we go dance," Kagome's eyes brightened as she got off the bench.   
  
"I'd like that a lot."  
  
"As friends," he added, and Kagome suddenly sat back down. She didn't understand. Did he not like her? They seemed to be having a good time, but she must have said something to him that he didn't like without her realizing it.  
  
"Oh," was all Kagome said, she wanted to get up again, but couldn't. The thought of being rejected twice in one day was not an easy thing to bear, and it weighed heavily on her heart.   
  
"Let me help you, my friend." That was the first time he had ever called someone friend. They locked hands and he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Alright," she said, trying hard to look happy. Sesshomaru led her to the dance floor. The rock band had already left, and now one of the pop bands started playing a slow song. Sesshomaru held Kagome's waist with one hand, and her hand with another…  
  
He didn't let her get too close to him. He didn't want him to fall so deeply in love with her that he just couldn't let her go anymore. Kagome was his brother's, if anybody's. Soon, after a couple of songs, they came to sit back down at the table.  
  
The waiter, seeing this, immediately came by with their foods at hand. He set it down in front of the lady first, then Sesshomaru.  
  
"Enjoy, madam and sir," and walked off.  
  
Kagome stared down at the food, her face pale.   
  
'Is that fried snails? Ew…'  
  
Kagome gagged.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, holding back his laughter. He probably should have warn her about that…  
  
"No, no…nothing at all!" Kagome tried to say, forcing a smile.  
  
"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to. I guess I should have worn you about that. Escargot is snails…"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome sweatdropped. "I've noticed…" Sesshomaru laughed, something he didn't think he was really capable of.   
  
"Let's skip dinner and go straight to desert then." Kagome hesitantly nodded. She didn't want to eat the snails, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings either for not eating it, or at least trying it.  
  
"Sure." Just then, they both heard two familiar voices.  
  
"Hey Kikyo, don't worry about it. It was about time I take you somewhere special."  
  
"I know. So, how do you think I look tonight? I bought this dress just for you," the said person said seductively. Then they came into view.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered under her breath. They locked eyes for a moment before Kikyo came and clutched onto his arm. He showed no emotion in his eyes.  
  
"Let's go sit down, honey." Kikyo lead him to the only other table on the balcony. "Want to share a desert with me?" Inuyasha didn't say anything as he and his girlfriend sat down. Kagome turned back around and stared gloomily into her lap. Sesshomaru noticed this.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," he called over to him. Inuyasha's head snapped up.  
  
"Sesshomaru," he said as if he didn't see him there before. And then there was the factor that he never really talked to him.  
  
"At eight o'clock in the morning, we're going to the amusement park, got that?" Inuyasha could only nod. Why was his brother being so nice to him?  
  
"Alright." Then he turned to Kagome. "Let's go dance some more, then I'll take you to get desert somewhere else, okay?" He didn't like seeing her in pain as she stared at Inuyasha and Kikyo, together. He could see the same pain in his brother's eyes as well.  
  
Again they went to the dance floor, this time the band was playing a more upbeat song. Kagome was a great dancer. She had always loved it, but had never bragged about it as most people would have.  
  
They started to dance, and Inuyasha turned away from the view. He didn't want to see HER again. She betrayed him, not the other way around!  
  
"Come on!" Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him to the dance floor. "No dumb bitch is going to beat me at dancing! I've won lots of championships and I'm not going to let her show me up!"  
  
"Kikyo, I know there was a dance competition tonight, but let's dance later," Inuyasha exclaimed, but Kikyo was much more determined than him. She dragged him to a spot right next to his brother and Kagome.  
  
Once again, the two caught each other's eyes until Kikyo glared at Kagome.   
  
"He's mine," she mouthed, but Kagome stuck her tongue out at her and turned back to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wanted to laugh, but thought better of it at the time. Kikyo was dangerous when she was angry. She considered that a challenge, one that she wasn't going to lose to.  
  
The music was over, and a tall, 'big-boned' man waddled onto the stage, picking up the microphone and clearing his voice into it to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Alright, as all of you know, we are going to have a dance competition right now! So, ladies and gents, come forward if you'd like to participate!" Kikyo immediately stepped forward and stood with her oversized ego in front of the stage.  
  
A murmur arose from the crowd gathered on the dance floor.  
  
"Isn't that Kikyo, the winner of all those dance competitions?" one of the people next to Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, I think that is! She won five trophies and four ribbons! She's really good, I saw her last time!" said another one.  
  
"Why don't you go give it a shot, Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned. "You're really good to, and I bet you can beat her easily." Kagome blushed.  
  
"Me? I don't know…Everyone will be watching me, and I don't do well under pressure."  
  
"You'll do fine, just look at her smug face. Tell me you don't want to wipe that grin off her ugly face." Kagome thought about it. She DID want to do that, but then what if Kikyo won? She'd never let her live it down.  
  
"Isn't there ANYONE that will go one on one with Kikyo?" the announcer said with little hope left in his voice. When no one spoke up, he continued. "Alright, then by default, I shall award Kikyo the winn-"  
  
"Wait!" Kagome determinedly yelled, marching up to Kikyo. "I challenge Kikyo!" The announcer looked overjoyed, but Kikyo was feeling the opposite.  
  
"Okay then, let the competition begin!! Anything goes as long as you don't hurt the other person!" he said, walking off the stage after handing the microphone back to the band's head member.  
  
Fast music started playing and Kikyo was the first to start dancing while Kagome was judging her.   
  
'She's good, I'll have to admit that.'  
  
Kikyo was very flexible, and had all the guys mesmerized…even Inuyasha. Kagome held her breath as Kikyo stopped and stood self-satisfied, waiting for Kagome to start.  
  
Kagome nodded at her as the crowed cheered loudly. She began with stepping back and forth and shaking her head, then moved into a wilder step. It was even more fast paced than Kikyo's, and more complicated. During her dancing, Kagome had managed to look over at Inuyasha. He was staring at her, but no expression was seen on his face. Then he turned away from her…that hurt Kagome, but she ignored the pain and continued to dace. After about a minute, Kikyo began dancing with her.   
  
Kagome glanced over to Sesshomaru and he nodded. The crowd continued to cheer as the dance became more heated. Kikyo had resorted to trying to trip Kagome, who dodged each time with grace. Kikyo became high jealous because Kagome was beating her. The way the crowd cheered for Kagome Kikyo could tell.   
  
With one last attempt to ruin her opponent, Kikyo stuck her leg out and swept Kagome off her feet… Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
The crowd hushed as Kagome fell without warning to the hardwood floor, a sickening thud following.   
  
Kagome lay motionless. Her eyes were shut…but…something glimmered down her cheek…but what was it?  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out as he ran to her side, forgetting everything that he told himself so he could hate her. "Kagome, are you alright? Come on, you can't die yet…cause I…" He knelt down beside her and put her head in his lap. He wiped away her tears.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Inuyasha ignored her.  
  
"Why'd you trip her Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled. "What did she do to you?? She didn't deserve this!" Kikyo looked taken aback.  
  
"What? Are you saying I did that on purpose? I didn't mean to!!" Kikyo tried to force fake tears down her cheek, but Inuyasha ignored her. He was too busy with Kagome. He couldn't find her pulse anymore…  
  
"Kagome, don't you dare die! Not after everything we had to go through with Tokuno. Not after…" Inuyasha couldn't finish the last part, but he wanted more than anything to add "I fell in love with you".  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome squeaked out, opening her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was holding her…again. Even if they couldn't be lovers, they could always be friends. That's why Inuyasha was saying this stuff for. He still liked her as a friend.   
  
Kagome's heart ached.  
  
"It's alright, I'm okay." She said, slowly getting to her feet. She started to limp towards the exit. Sesshomaru rushed to her side and helped her out the door as Inuyasha stared after them. He wanted to go after her, but Kikyo has holding him back now, both mentally and physically.  
  
"Inuyasha, I swear I didn't mean for that to happen! I accidentally tripped her, honestly!" Kikyo tried to tell him. Inuyasha didn't know whether or not to believe her because she sounded so sincere and there was no evidence that she mean to do it. His heart tore into two that night as Kagome left without looking back, and Kikyo clung to his arm and cried that she didn't mean to do it.  
  
******* BACK HOME  
  
"Kagome? Oh my Lord, are you alright?" Her mother took Kagome from Sesshomaru and led her upstairs to her room. While they were gone, Souta came up to Sesshomaru.  
  
"What happened to my sister?" he asked bitterly. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to say it to a little kid.  
  
"She's just exhausted that's all," he lied.   
  
"I may be a little kid, but I'm not stupid." Souta glared at him. "Now tell me what happened before I have to beat it out of you!" Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at him, and smiled.  
  
"A girl named Kikyo tripped your sister, and knocked the wind out of her," he answered.  
  
"Oh…" Souta said, currently trying to decide whether or not to believe him or not. "Fine." He said and darted up the stairs as his mother came down.  
  
"Thanks for bringing her home She's going to need a day's rest tomorrow though. She's been though a lot." Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"I know…" he said, turning around and walking out the door.  
  
'Looks like we'll have to go to the amusement park another day, perhaps the next.'  
  
Sesshomaru was about to climb into his car when someone tugged on his shirt.  
  
"Would you do me a favor mister? Please?" insisted Souta. "Tell this Inuyasha guy thank you for me, please?" Sesshomaru nodded. He didn't need to ask what for, he already knew. Bending down beside Souta, he ruffled his hair a bit.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I'll do it." And with that, he climbed into his car and drove off with Souta staring after him.  
  
*******AT INUYASHA'S HOUSE  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called into the house when he arrived inside after dropping Kagome off. "Come here Inuyasha."  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo, a lollypop puffing out a cheek as he talked.  
  
"She's at home. Looks like she needs her rest so we'll have to go to the park another day." Shippo seemed disappointed, but accepted it anyways. He hopped back into the living room and sat in front of the T.V. again.   
  
Sesshomaru climbed the stairs again until he reached Inuyasha's room. He knocked on the door, but no one answered.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you're in there. I have a message for you. Open the damn door already!" After a moment, Inuyasha came to the door, but he didn't let Sesshomaru in like he normally would when this rare occasion occurred and brought his brother to his door.  
  
"What is it," he said hotly. "Come to ruin my life even more??? I thought you said you were taking Kagome to lunch, not dinner!! I thought that I could finally get rid of her so Kikyo and I could be together, but you just had to show up, didn't you???" Inuyasha slammed the door in Sesshomaru's face.  
  
"Think what you want, cause I don't care anymore. Kagome's a nice girl, the only one that I've met that wouldn't judge us on what we are. Even your bitch Kikyo will act differently around you if you told her!"  
  
Inuyasha leaned up against the closed door. He was soaking up everything his brother said, but at the same time, he already knew it.  
  
"I LOVE Kikyo! Got that! It ain't none of your damn business, got that???" Inuyasha shouted, anger boiling inside. Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"Souta, Kagome's little brother wanted me to pass along a message to you." He waited for Inuyasha to open the door again, but wasn't too surprised when he didn't. "He told me to tell you 'thank you'." Sesshomaru turned around to leave again, but Inuyasha suddenly fully opened the door.  
  
"Thank you for what?" He asked, all of a sudden curious.  
  
"Why don't YOU tell me, Inuyasha." And Sesshomaru backed away into his room.  
  
Inuyasha stared after him. He knew why, and he didn't need anyone to tell him.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: Alright, PLEASE review! I was hoping to get up to 300 reviews within a couple more chapters! Please help me feel happy, cause happy = more chapters!! Hope it was a good chapter. I was having writer's block -_-()  
  
Anyways, check out my newest fic, "Operation Switching Bodies". It's supposed to be humorous, and I think it is a bit. Of course it's a Kagome/Inuyasha fic!! Here's the summary:  
  
Souta wants Inuyasha and Kagome to be together because he doesn't like Hojo (or his little sister), so he makes a wish...but God had misunderstood him. Now it's up to Souta to put them together before Kagome falls for Hojo, while being trapped in Kagome's body!  
  
Please READ AND REVIEW!!! It means a lot to me, and I think it will be worth your wild! I mean I even had more fun writing that one than I did this one…so PLEASE review! I promise that I won't start another one till I at least finish one of them!  
  
Anyways, the second chapter of that fic is going to be put out on Monday, and it's better than the first chapter! And I think it might be a little bit longer…*shrugs* can't remember. 


	15. Ch 13: The Gang's Back Together Again

A/N: Hey everyone! Back with another chapter. Sorry that they keep getting shorter and shorter, but I've only been working on this one for one day, and I didn't have that much time to type it cause I was chatting ^_^. Anyways, make me happy PWEASE and review? THANK YOU all of those who review! This chapter is dedicated to them!!  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 13: The Gang's Back Together Again!  
  
Inuyasha yawned and stretched out on his bed. He turned over and brought his arm up to block out the sun, but the sun wasn't willing to let him sleep any longer. Giving up with a heavy sigh, Inuyasha sat up and stretched some more, showing off his bare, muscular chest.   
  
The sun shone brighter onto his bed and into his eyes.  
  
"Alright! I'm up!" Inuyasha yelled at the sun, realizing how ridiculous it seemed afterwards. Feeling groggy, and a little uneasy and annoyed (for a reason he didn't know), he finally stood up and pulled on a shirt.   
  
"Inuyasha, are you ready to go?" His bedroom door opened and Sesshomaru appeared before him. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"Ready for what?" he growled a bit edgily. He shuffled past his older brother and went downstairs to the kitchen. Sesshomaru followed him with ease and elegance, careful not to trip like Inuyasha did.  
  
"We're going to the amusement park up north." He stated and Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Who's going? Is Kagome? Why don't you two go alone?" Inuyasha growled again. Now he remembered why he was so grumpy this morning. It was because two nights ago he saw his brother with Kagome. And they looked happy…like a couple. Something flared in Inuyasha that night, and he still couldn't get it out of his head.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are to come with us whether you want to or not. I even invited Miroku and Sango. And even I'm going."  
  
"You would never in a thousand years go anywhere with a human, and now you're all buddy-buddy with them! That wench's gone to your head, hasn't she??"  
  
"And she hasn't yours?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. Inuyasha froze, his muscles tensed. He tilted his head back a little and glared at the ceiling.  
  
"That's none of your damn business, Sesshomaru…" he whispered in a deadly tone, slamming a cupboard door shut after getting a glass. He then wistfully rummaged through the refrigerator looking for the OJ.  
  
"Inuyasha, come with us. Don't tell me you don't miss at least Miroku. You haven't seen him in days." Inuyasha poured him a glass of OJ and handed it to Sesshomaru. Then he grabbed himself another glass and made himself some.  
  
"Fine, I'll go, but only on one condition. Kikyo comes too," he demanded, having already made up his mind. Sesshomaru gave him a disapproving look, but then suddenly grinned.  
  
"Alright then, Kikyo can come, but I get to protect Kagome when she's scared and screaming."   
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha squeaked out, obviously disagreeing with him. He stormed out of the kitchen OJ in hand and hopped onto the couch, nearly crushing Shippo in the process. He snatched the remote from the fox (getting a 'HEY!!!' in response) and started flipping through the channels till he'd gone through all 900. Finding nothing interesting, he settled on watching the news.  
  
"Most of the day will be partly cloudy, the high in the mid 80's. Later on in the evening, a small chance of thunderstorms." Inuyasha could take no more of the annoying, middle-aged weather guy with a black mustache so thick, it could block out the sunshine even on a day like this. He switched the T.V. off and threw the remote to the side towards Shippo. He sipped his juice, ignoring Shippo (who was rubbing the bump on his aching head) glaring at him.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Why'd you do that??" Shippo yelled at him, muttering a couple colorful words.  
  
"Feh! This ain't your house so you can't tell me what to do!" Shippo pouted.  
  
"But you didn't have to hit me with the button!"  
  
"But you didn't have to hit me with the button!" Inuyasha mimicked, mocking him. (A/N: boy is Inuyasha PMSing…I mean, if guys could…) "Feh!" he repeated 'his' word. Shippo became teary eyed.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" he whined, "I'm gonna tell Kagome!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Like he cared…but then again, he did stop teasing Shippo. After five minutes of silence, Shippo broke it.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Guess what! Sesshomaru said we'd get to see Kagome again!" Shippo, not knowing about Inuyasha's mixed feelings towards the said person, didn't understand why Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Inuyasha muttered after standing up and sulking towards the kitchen again to fix him something to eat. He decided that he'd have Sesshomaru stop by McDonalds on the way out.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" he heard Shippo call out. "I'm ready to go get Kagome now!!" Inuyasha groaned. The last thing he needed was Kagome around.  
  
"After Miroku arrives with Sango," Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha then decided that it was a good time to call Kikyo. He reached for the cordless phone off the wall and dialed her number.  
  
"Hey, Kikyo? Yeah it's me, Inuyasha," he spoke into the receiver directly and softly.  
  
"I'm still upset that with you after that night! You better have called to apologize!" Kikyo yelled, causing Inuyasha to hold the phone away from his ear. He winced.  
  
"Yeah, baby, I'm going to take you to that amusement park up north from here, alright?" Inuyasha failed to mention to her that everyone else was going to be there to, especially Kagome.  
  
"REALLY??" squealed Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a little bit, alright?" Kikyo said yes. "Alright, bye babe." Inuyasha for some reason couldn't say 'love ya babe' to his girlfriend.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha."  
  
"Bye," he repeated. Kikyo giggled in the background.  
  
"You hang up first," Kikyo said, trying to bring back old times where neither of them would hang up on each other until about an hour later.   
  
"Alright." Inuyasha didn't have time for this, and Kikyo was met with a dial tone, causing her to scowl.  
  
"Ready to go Inuyasha?" Shippo bounced beside him until Inuyasha stepped lightly onto his head to keep him from being so hyper.  
  
"Hey!" Shippo snapped at him, removing his foot from his head. "I'm telling Kagome!"  
  
"I don't care!!" and with that, he stalked off to get into Sesshomaru's car. Sesshomaru's car was much bigger than his father's, but was still a little small. He was going to force Sango to sit on Miroku's lap again and Shippo on someone else's.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha! How's it goin' buddy?" called a familiar voice to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around and saw Miroku walking up with Sango trudging behind him. She was staring at the ground as she walked until Miroku put his arm around her and she blushed. Only when did he move his hand a little too 'low' did Sango slap him away, yelling "PERVERT!!" for the whole neighborhood to hear.  
  
Miroku gave Inuyasha a lopsided grin.  
  
"What can I say?" he said cockily and Inuyasha forced away his laughter when Sango glared daggers at both of them.  
  
"Alright, ready everyone?" Sesshomaru asked as he came out the front door with Shippo trailing him.  
  
"I want to bring some candy!!" exclaimed (can you guess who???). Everyone sighed.  
  
Soon, after many bagfuls of candy later, everyone was ready to go. Sesshomaru was driving, and because (though he wouldn't admit it to even himself) he didn't want Kagome sitting beside Sesshomaru, he sat in the other passenger's seat. Shippo sat in the back with a lollipop glued to the inside of his cheek again.  
  
Now everyone was ready to take off. Sesshomaru turned out of the driveway and onto the main road.  
  
"Let's sing a song!" Shippo suggestive, getting a groan from Inuyasha and Sango. Sesshomaru didn't say a thing as he pulled out earplugs and stuffed them into his ears.  
  
"Yeeaahhh!!" Miroku smiled. "I love to sing, just ask Sango!" Sango looked like she was ready to cry (not the sad tears, but the 'have pity for me' kind).  
  
"Ooohhh, who lives under a pineapple under the sea?" Miroku chorused out of tune.  
  
"SPONGE-BOB-SQUARE-PANTS!!" and the ride continued like that the rest of the way. Only when had they gone through, Scooby Doo Where Are You, the Powerpuff Girls' song, Pokemon (the first season's), Yu-Gi-Oh! King of Games, and a VERY out of tune and high-pitched Dragon Ball Z theme (which made everyone cracked up laughing, even though Miroku and Shippo didn't think it was so funny), they finally made it to Kagome's place.  
  
Shippo hoped over Miroku and Sango and ran up to the door in front of Sesshomaru so he could ring the door bell.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome!!" Shippo bounced up and down excitedly, ringing the bell every time he could reach it. Then the door slid open and Kagome stood there, a smile lighting up her face. Inuyasha stared at her as she talked to the kitsune and Sesshomaru. He didn't like it at all though, how she laughed when Sesshomaru told her something.  
  
He rolled down the window a bit to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Yeah, that was fun! I can't believe Kikyo would stoop so low as to trip me though," Kagome sighed as she remembered that night. She would have won, she was certain she would have if Kikyo hadn't tripped her.  
  
Inuyasha's blood boiled.  
  
'How dare she talk about Kikyo behind her back!'  
  
What Inuyasha never told anyone though was that Kikyo was never allowed back to that restaurant again, and that Inuyasha was kicked out as well because he supported Kikyo, and lied to the manager to his face about what happened, even though their were tons of other witnesses.   
  
"Hey, Sesshomaru?" he heard Kagome say. "Is it alright that my little brother comes to? He said he really wanted to go and he wanted to meet everyone. Besides, we bet on who would chicken out first on the newest rollercoaster they have! I think he will, but he swears that I will be the first."  
  
Sesshomaru laughed softly.  
  
"That's fine. Where is the little guy, anyways? I think he'd like to meet someone that's here in the car. Kagome glanced over towards him, and he turned away with a 'hmph' that could be heard from even where they stood. Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
'This should be fun…'  
  
The door opened again to reveal Souta standing behind it.  
  
"Hey Kagome?" he said, as he came out and fully closed the door behind him. He stared over into the car, and saw two faces (Sango and Miroku) pressed up against the tinted windows. Souta, being the shy person he was when meeting new people, hid behind Kagome so they couldn't see him. Shippo giggled.  
  
"Hiii," Shippo smiled. "My name's Shippo! Want a lollipop? I've got LOTS in the car! Follow me!!" and with that, they ran off and hopped into the car.   
  
"Ready to go?" Sesshomaru said after Kagome sighed. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready…" she opened the front door and yelled to her mom, "Hey mom! Souta and I are leaving now! We'll be back late, so don't worry about us, alright?" And shut the door and locked it.  
  
Sesshomaru walked her to the car and helped her into the back. Kagome avoided Inuyasha's watchful eyes as she climbed in.   
  
"Hey Miroku, mind sharing a seat with Sango?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku grinned.  
  
"Hell no, of course I don't mind!" and he grinned at Sango, who let out a whimper in protest, but climbed onto his lap. The back of the car could fit four people, and with Souta, that would make 5 people in the back. Plus Kikyo…  
  
"You try anything and I'll send you on a one-way trip to the moon, got that??" Sango warned him. Inuyasha could have told Kagome that either Shippo or Souta has to sit on her lap, but did not want to talk to her right then, and he was doing his friend a favor.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Souta exclaimed. "Shippo thinks that you're gonna chicken out before me too!!" Kagome glared at Souta in a challenging way.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well guess what! I will go on EVERY ride that someone dares me to, AND I will go on that new water ride BY MYSELF!!" She shot back, smiling triumphantly at her little brother. Souta frowned.  
  
"But that new boat ride is brand new and they just opened like a day ago…" Souta said, unsure. "And it has this BIG drop…I don't know how tall it is, but I read it was steep and required a safety belt so you don't slip out…"  
  
"Fine, you don't have to go on it, but that means I win the bet!" Souta scowled. "Hey! Don't do that cause your face might get stuck that way like Inuyasha's!!" She scoffed without realizing that she was talking about him. It just slipped out. Kagome gasped, and turned to Inuyasha.   
  
"THAT's Inuyasha?" Souta softly whispered. He didn't realize that Inuyasha was going with them…  
  
"Yeah, that's him," Miroku said, nudging Souta in the side. "Not much to look at, is he?" Miroku smirked.  
  
"I heard that!" Inuyasha growled. Souta stared up at Inuyasha as Sango and Kagome started chatting about life since they've gotten back from the forest, Miroku and Shippo were discussing what song to sing next (much to the dismay of the others). Inuyasha, feeling someone watching him, had glanced back and found Kagome's brother staring at him. Inuyasha didn't bother to turn away when Souta saw him looking at him. Instead, he stared back (but not in a harsh way).  
  
"Thank you," Souta mouthed to him. Inuyasha blinked. "For saving my sister. How can I ever repay you?"Inuyasha, understanding what the kid was saying, told him.  
  
"Tell me what I did wrong…" Inuyasha mouthed back to him, then turned around to stare out the window again. Souta didn't know what he meant by that. Maybe he had heard it wrong or something.  
  
'What did I do wrong with Kagome? I thought that maybe we had a chance together. If she would have given me a chance, that is…'   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, I thought that was a good chapter!! And I've got this REALLY cute idea! Here's a clue. It has something to do with the water ride Kagome and Souta were talking about (and nooo, it's not the tunnel of love…but I might add that now that I thought about it!!)   
  
So REVIEW PLEASE and make lil' ol' me HAPPY cause I write when I'm happy! And then I add more fluff cause when I'm NOT happy, I make them go through LOTS of pain…and I may just make you wait LONG for the next update, and for that little fluffy moment…^__^ *grins evilly* the button's RIGHT there, for cryin' out loud!!!  
  
Oh, for those reading Operation Switching Bodies, the next chapter is gonna be up later tonight, or tomorrow afternoon. My editor needed a bit more time ^__^. 


	16. Ch 14:Picking up the Bitch, I mean Kikyo

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's short, but I have a reason that I don't really feel liked explaining. Anyways, I'm updating again Friday. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Believe it or not, after the amusement park, this fic is gonna be over…*sniff sniff* NOOO!!! Well, anyways, please review! The cute part I mentioned earlier might not show up for a couple chapters, cause I think that'll be better if it happened later…at night *grins* not THAT, you perverted peeps!!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 14: Picking up the bitch—I mean Kikyo  
  
Kagome was tired. She had a long day, doing all the work around her house because it was her mother's day off and she wanted it to be a good one. Her mother worked hard to keep their comfortable life since their dad had died many years ago.  
  
"Hey sis, what's the matter?" Souta asked, noticing the blank expression on her face. He nudged her with his elbow and she still didn't move.  
  
'What is she looking at…?'  
  
Souta turned back forward and stared in the direction she was looking…it lead straight to Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome again and now saw a saddened expression on her face.  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha glanced back at hearing her name, and she looked straight at him…straight through him.  
  
"Inuyasha," she mouthed to him. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted him to hold her like when they fell through the air…she wanted to be with him. Tears began brimming in her eyes, and Inuyasha bit his tongue to keep from asking her what was wrong. He wanted NOTHING more to do with her.  
  
"Where do I turn now, brother?" Sesshomaru made them break their stare. "Left up here, right?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Yeah, then make a right up into Camol Court. Her house is the one with the brick front," he added as he slouched into his chair.  
  
"Where we going, bud?" Miroku pestered him with a wide grin. Inuyasha hesitated before answering, glancing back at Kagome. Sango, realizing what was coming, placed her hand on Kagome's knee and gave it a little squeeze.  
  
"To pick up Kikyo, my girlfriend," Inuyasha put an emphasis on 'girlfriend' because he wanted to see Kagome flinch. He still couldn't believe that she betrayed him and went out with his brother…but then again, he never called her (call as in claim) and he DID tell Sesshomaru that he didn't like her...  
  
'That's STILL no reason for her to go out with him! If she really loved me, then she would have said 'no' to my brother!'  
  
'But then wouldn't it be the same for you? If you really loved Kagome, then you wouldn't have gone back to Kikyo.' said a ridiculing, nagging voice in the back of Inuyasha's head.  
  
'Feh! How did I turn into the bad guy here?? Kagome's the one-'  
  
'You love' the voice finished, catching Inuyasha off guard.  
  
Those two words echoed in his head for awhile, getting softer and softer each time until they diminished all together.  
  
Souta saw his sister flinch as they pulled into Kikyo's driveway.  
  
"Kagome," he said softly, then turned to face Inuyasha and glared at him for all he was worth!   
  
Now he understood…His sister loved Inuyasha, LOVED him, for crying out loud!! And yet Inuyasha was hurting her, PURPOSELY!!   
  
"You bastard." Everyone become quiet in the van and Kagome gasped. Even Inuyasha was too shocked to notice Kikyo running out the door towards them.  
  
"Souta!" Kagome choked out. Inuyasha didn't dare turn to face him.  
  
"I use to think you were the best! You were my hero—" Souta choked out with immense passion and tears poured freely down his face. He didn't feel the need to hold anything back, "—because you saved my sister! But now you're hurting her!! Now I see that you're just another egotistical, self-centered bas-" Kagome reached over and locked her hand to his mouth. She didn't know what else to do, or to say. Then it suddenly came to her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I—" but a obnoxious tapping on the window interrupted her.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, sweetie! How are you?" Kikyo said giddily as she opened the door to get it. She stopped suddenly when her eyes landed upon Kagome. "What's SHE doing here??" Miroku wanted to burst out laughing at the terrified look one her face, but Sango hit him in the shoulder—hard.  
  
"Relax Kikyo," Sesshomaru said before Kagome and Kikyo could get into a cat fight. Kikyo muttered to herself before slamming the back door of the car shut. She then opened the door to passenger side where Inuyasha sat.  
  
"Hey honey," Kikyo said seductively, glancing at Kagome. Kagome softly growled in the background. Only Souta heard it. "There's no room in the back for me, so can I sit up here with you?" She leaned over and climbed onto his lap before waiting for a reply. "You owe me for hanging up on me this morning, so how are you going to make it up to me?" Kikyo shrilly giggled and everyone, including Inuyasha winced.  
  
"You told him to hang up though," Shippo said and Inuyasha looked over at him.  
  
"How would you know?"   
  
"Because…" Shippo didn't want to say that he was listening on the other phone in the living room. "I didn't…I guessed." Inuyasha didn't looked convinced at all, but just as he was about to yell at him, Kikyo shrieked.  
  
"Inuyasha!! What is that—that thing???" Shippo looked ready to cry.  
  
"Don't be so mean to him!" Sango yelled at her as Shippo hid behind Miroku and her. "And it's a HIM! You wouldn't want me to go around calling you an 'it', would you?" Sango fake-coughed the word bitch at the end, which Kikyo caught all too well.  
  
'Just wait. I'll get you all back. Especially Kagome and you, Sango!'  
  
Kikyou began to cry false tears and buried her head into Inuyasha's shoulder, acting hurt. Even Inuyasha could tell this was fake…  
  
"There there, Kikyo," Sesshomaru chuckled calmly. "Don't worry about us. We'll leave you two lovebirds alone at the park. I'll take Kagome and the others with me." He gave a small grin to Inuyasha, who glared back. He didn't like the idea at all leaving Kagome with his brother.   
  
'You love…'  
  
Kikyo seemed more than happy with this idea. Inuyasha wasn't about to leave Kagome with his brother…  
  
Kikyo reached over and pulled the seatbelt over her and Inuyasha's lap, strapping it tightly. She didn't need to look back to see Kagome's reaction because she could feel her glaring daggers (don't you wish literally ^^*) at the back of her head.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready," Kikyo said as they pulled out of the driveway and out of the neighborhood. Kagome felt her brother tap her on the arm, but she ignored him for awhile, refusing to turn away from glaring at her rival for the man she loved.  
  
Souta sighed loudly as Shippo climbed on his lap then Kagome's.  
  
"What's wrong Souta-san?" Shippo asked him kindly, handing him another lollipop, which he took gratefully.  
  
"Nothing, just tired," replied Souta as he leaned against his sister (still glaring) and fell asleep eventually.   
  
Everyone seemed uneasily quiet the rest of the ride…maybe that was because Miroku and Shippo had fallen asleep and weren't singing anymore songs. Miroku had his head on Sango's shoulder, which she allowed for a reason Kagome didn't know, and Shippo laid curled up in her lap. The only people not asleep were Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the bitch—I mean, Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha was murmuring something softly into Kikyo's ear and she giggled every-so-often. Kagome finally forced herself to turn away from the site they made. She didn't want to explain to everyone why she was crying, because she was. Kagome then closed her eyes to keep them from spilling, and forced herself asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru watched her worriedly. He didn't like to see her hurt. He vowed to himself right then that he was going to get Kagome and Inuyasha together before the night was over…  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter was short, but I've been busy with chores and all. Longer chapter expected on Friday though!! Please review! This wasn't as eventful as I hoped it would be, but it did go somewhere…for those of you who watch DBZ, you know how one episode doesn't go anywhere a lot of the time. Think of it as one of those…  
  
Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!!! Last time some people couldn't review unless they logged out…that was totally MY FAULT. But don't worry about it, okay? It'll be fixed this chapter…Oh, one last thing. My other fic, "Operation Switching Bodies" is just getting started and I'd really appreciate it if people would read and review…ya know…thanks to those that did!!  
  
BTW, Sakura chan 5000, I'm not sure what you mean by "Are you going to make this a good ending?" If it means what I think it might, then…*sighs* I don't know what you mean. But the ending is gonna be cute! I hope that clears up some of ur Q's. 


	17. Ch 15: The First Ride

A/N: Just read the bottom AN note when you're finished, please?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 15: The First Ride  
  
Sesshomaru yawned and glanced back at everyone as he pulled into the parking lot after finally arriving. He glanced at the sleeping Inuyasha that had his wallet hanging out of his pocket.  
  
Sesshomaru looked through his pockets for money before realizing that he didn't have any.  
  
"Let see," a short and stout woman mumbled to herself, peering into the car to count how many people there were. "Two children and six adults?" she asked. Sesshomaru hesitantly nodded. "That'll be $78.64." (a/n: I don't know how much it would cost…probably more than that.)  
  
Sesshomaru snatched Inuyasha's wallet and counted out the money. He was surprised to find Inuyasha carrying about $150 in cash, plus a couple of credit cards.  
  
"Thank you," the lady smiled perkily and waved after them as Sesshomaru drove off. He didn't like her…too perky. Soon they had parked and he turned back to wake up Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, dear brother. Wake up," Sesshomaru yelled quietly into his ear. He didn't want to wake Kagome and have her see how Inuyasha was holding Kikyo.   
  
Kikyo was laying on his chest with her head in the cock of his neck, and he was holding her tightly around the waist and his head was nestled in her hair.  
  
When Inuyasha showed no signs of waking, Sesshomaru pinched him on his forearm.  
  
"OWW!! What the hell??" Inuyasha muttered, releasing Kikyo which caused her to wake up as well. Inuyasha glared at his older brother. "What the hell was that for??" Sesshomaru smirked as Inuyasha opened the door and him and Kikyo got out.  
  
"We're here," was all her said. Then he turned to Kagome. Souta was already stirring.   
  
"Here?" Souta asked with a big yawn, "Already?"  
  
"Can you wake up the rest back there?" Sesshomaru more told than asked.  
  
Souta nodded his answer.  
  
"Thank you, I am much obliged." Soon everyone was awake and out of the car, heading towards the entrance.  
  
"Tickets, please," said one of the employees. Sesshomaru gave the man all the tickets and one by one they all passed through.  
  
"Isn't this exciting, Inuyasha?" Kikyo squealed, latching herself onto his arm. Sango frowned at this gesture and glanced at Kagome to see if she was alright.  
  
"Come on Kagome. Let's go take a bathroom break, alright?" Kagome only nodded and allowed Sango to drag her towards the entrance bathrooms. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sango turned to look at Kagome. "Kagome, what exactly is wrong?" Sango already knew the answer. She just wanted Kagome to admit it to herself.  
  
"I…" Kagome began but suddenly stopped when Kikyo came barging in. She pointed an angry finger at Kagome.  
  
"You stay the hell away from MY man, you got that??" she screeched. A bathroom stall opened and a little girl ran out. Sango stepped between the two and started yelling at Kikyo.  
  
"You bitch! Kagome didn't do anything! If you lose Inuyasha, which I bet you will, it'll be because your own selfishness and your attitude! Few guys like sluts, and Inuyasha isn't one of them anymore!" With that, Sango grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom, a sour expression on her face.  
  
"Sango…" Kagome said carefully, trying not to anger her anymore.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome, I'm sure Inuyasha will see through her soon. If he doesn't, I'll pound it into his head, alright?" Sango smiled brightly, cheering Kagome up a little.  
  
"How did you know?" Kagome asked suddenly.  
  
"Because it's so obvious," Sango laughed as they approached Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
"Then how come no one else can…" Kagome whispered, not wanting Inuyasha or anyone else for that matter, to hear.  
  
"Because guys are like that," was her answer. Inuyasha's ear picked up what Sango and Kagome last said and his eyes widened.  
  
" 'How come no one else can' what?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, looking between the two. "And what guy are you talking about??" Sesshomaru had to smile at his brother's antics, especially when Inuyasha shot him a dirty look.  
  
"How about we go find our first ride," Sesshomaru suggested and saved the girls from Inuyasha's glares. Kagome stepped next to him and they began leading the way. "Why don't you pick first, Kagome?" Sesshomaru immediately regretted those words when Kagome put on an evil smile. He just hoped it was aimed more at Inuyasha than him…  
  
"This way, follow me!" Souta grinned and began to run ahead of Kagome.  
  
"I'll race you Kagome!!" Souta called behind him. He knew exactly where his sister was headed…to the rollercoasters! This park, after all, had some of the wildest ones in the world! Miroku seemed to get in the spirit cause he began to run after them, dragging Sango along with him.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Shippo yelled, but his short, stubby legs were no match for the others. Inuyasha, seeing this, kindly scooped Shippo up and followed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyo whined from behind, and he looked behind him.  
  
"What is it," he said impatiently.  
  
"Why can't we walk?" Kikyo said, already out of breath.  
  
"Because if I don't make it there before Kagome and her little brother, I won't get the front!" he said, referring to the front seat of the rollercoaster.   
  
"But you know I don't like rollercoasters!" Inuyasha shrugged and took off again, careful not to use too much of his hanyou speed.  
  
Kagome was neck and neck with Souta, Miroku and Sango close behind them.  
  
"I'm not going to let you win!" she yelled at her younger sibling. "I'm going to be the first to ride in the front!!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" And they picked up their speed. Souta loved to run, and was one of the fastest kids in his school. He and his sister use to always play games like this when they were young. Right now he was just glad to have his big sister back, and happy.  
  
Both Souta and Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Shippo both passed them with ease. Kagome growled.  
  
"I'm not going to let you beat me Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs as they weaved in and out of the people. She was gaining on him, but she knew that it was only because he was letting her. He could easily outrun her.  
  
Seeing an opportunity to slow him down, she nodded at Souta, indicating to him that she wanted him to save her a seat. He saw and nodded back.  
  
"AAHHH!!" Kagome shortly screamed and jumped onto his back, sending both of them tumbling to the ground bellow some elderly folk. They landed with an 'umph!'.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo crawled out between the two and began chasing after the laughing Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Oh my word!" One of the old ladies said. Kagome and Inuyasha, both tangled up in each other, looked up at her. "We never acted like that when we were that age George!! At least we waited until we were married before getting involved like that." The woman said, a mix between disgust and shock on her face.   
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"N-n-no! You don't understand. It's not like that!" Kagome tried to explain as they walked away, but Inuyasha interrupted her.  
  
"Yeah right ya old hag! You don't smell as clean nowadays, do ya???" Inuyasha yelled after him. Kagome punched him in the face. "What's you do that for, wench??"   
  
"You idiot! Now they think…" Kagome stopped right then, and Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Think what, Kagome?" he mischievously asked, slowly leaning closer to her so their faces were only inches apart. Kagome's eyes seemed to get a little 'tck' in them and she shoved him away, untangling herself from him.  
  
"You jerk!!" She yelled and stormed away, Inuyasha grinning after her. He got up and dusted himself off. He was too happy to realize Kikyo was standing there beside him.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" Kikyo glared at him and the retreating form ahead. She began to tap her foot impatiently. Inuyasha just put on a nervous grin.  
  
"I, um…" he began but Kikyo held up her hand to silence him.  
  
"Do you care more for th-that THING more than me???" And Inuyasha didn't know what to say, so he scooped her up into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Unfortunately, Kagome was watching them.   
  
"Hey Kagome!" she heard Souta calling from one of the nearest rollercoasters. It has a long line, but was one still of the shortest around. Kagome sighed and another tear slid down her face.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He really didn't like to see Kagome depressed, and had nearly fallen over when his brother had messed up when Kagome was RIGHT there! He could have told her how he felt, but instead he had to let her go and kiss Kikyo in FRONT of Kagome…"Stupid Inuyasha," he muttered to himself. Maybe he didn't deserve such a wonderful girl after all.  
  
"Nothing, thanks," she said as they joined her brother and the other happy 'couple'.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Shippo giggled as he waved from beside Souta. "This will be my first rollercoaster, but Souta said they're really fun so I'm not worried." And he smiled up at her. Kagome couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Someone was getting a little too comfy down there on the-" before Miroku could finish, Kagome and Inuyasha (who rushed up know where his friend was headed) had both bonked him on the head, causing him to loose consciousness momentarily. Sango sighed.  
  
"Oi, Miroku, when are you ever going to learn?" Sango practically slapped her forehead. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"I've known him since elementary school, and he hasn't changed a bit. Still as lecherous as ever…" Inuyasha suddenly looked thoughtful. "But then again, in kindergarten, if I recall it right, Miroku wouldn't go within ten feet of one…" Sango and Kagome gasped.  
  
"Really?" they asked in unison, both gawking at him. "Are you sure?" They couldn't believe it. Miroku not liking girls? What could have caused the change…  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha responded, eyeing the awaking Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha don't tell them that!" Miroku pleaded, but Inuyasha just smirked and continued.  
  
"Yeah, Miroku wouldn't go near them because they had 'cooties' as he put it."  
  
"What caused the change?" Sango asked with peaked interest. Kagome suddenly realized why.  
  
'She likes him…you can barely tell though because she hits him and pushes him away…but then again, I do that to Inuyasha…'  
  
'Does that mean you like him?' a little voice within her head ringed.  
  
'What? Like him? No way!! That arrogant bastard is just a friend!'  
  
'Are you sure?' it asked with a confident voice. Unluckily for Kagome, she answered with uncertainty.   
  
'…yes…Inuyasha is a jerk! I-'  
  
'Love him,' the voice finished for her, and she couldn't respond to that for some reason. Every time she was about to say something back, her voice disappeared.  
  
"Kagome?" Souta waved his hand in front of her face. "Kagome, are you alright?" He asked and she just stared at him. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I…I…" she wanted to say something, but again she couldn't. Souta hugged his sister around the waist tightly.  
  
"I'm here for you, Kagome." Sango saw her silent crying and was immediately by her side, offering comfort to her friend.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha's, hearing this, ears perked up and he glanced at her. Seeing something wet and shiny fall from her cheek caused something to tear at his heart.  
  
'Kagome…'  
  
"It's alright Kagome, everything's going to be alright. I swear it," Sango sadly said and hugged her friend.  
  
"Next up!" Souta lead Kagome to the front of the rollercoaster and sat down beside her. They buckled their seat belts and pulled the bar over their lap. Sesshomaru and Shippo sat behind him and then it was Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha was still arguing with Kikyo.  
  
"You know I wouldn't go onto one of these if my life depended on it!!" Kikyo yelled at him.  
  
"But Kikyo, I'll be there with you!" Inuyasha tried to explain, but she just refused to listen all together. "Come on, Kikyo." She shook her head then stepped across the carts to the exit side. Inuyasha just snorted and was about to climb on but realized that ALL of the seats were taken. And he really wanted to go on this ride too!!   
  
Souta, seeing this, whispered to Kagome, "I just remembered that I told Shippo I'd ride with him." And got out and slid into the seat with Shippo and Sesshomaru. He placed Shippo in his lap and Sesshomaru hid Shippo in his long white hair from the people who check the seatbelts. He realized what Souta was trying to do, and thought it was a good idea.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, turning around. Inuyasha was standing right by her car. He wasn't sure he wanted to get in.  
  
"If you're not going to get in with this pretty girl, pal, I will!!" Another teenage boy said, sliding passed an aghast hanyou and swinging his arm around Kagome. Kagome thought this older teenager was hot with his dark brown hair and green eyes. She still didn't like him being so close to her though. But the way Inuyasha was acting jealous when he did that was well worth it, so she leaned up against him…  
  
"I was just about to get in, asshole!" Inuyasha growled, picking up the poor guy and dragging/throwing him out of the cart. Then Inuyasha plopped down beside Kagome. "You stay away from her, you got it!!" The man coward in fear and ran off. Everyone, including the employees, was sweatdropping by now.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why'd you do that??" and Inuyasha just snorted in response, which only made her angrier. "Great, now I have to ride with you!!" And the ride started.  
  
"And how do you think that makes me feel??" Inuyasha growled back.  
  
"You're such a jerk!"  
  
"Wench!!" Sesshomaru thought at this point there was little to no hope left for them…  
  
"Kagome hit him," Miroku cheered from the back.  
  
"SHUT UP MIROKU!!!" They both turned backwards and screamed at him. He cowards behind Sango who laughed.  
  
"You get what you deserve," she giggled. He took this chance to snuggle close to her—  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!" and a big red handprint was cemented onto his face, but not without a grin to go along with it.  
  
"You have bad taste in men! You're lucky I saved you from that guy! He would probably end up like Tokuno"—Kagome winced—"and we'd be back where we started!"  
  
"Well look at your choice in women! Kikyo's a bitch and a slut—" And this last throughout the whole ride, even through all the jerking (which only angered both of them more than they were) and upside-down loops.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
A/N: Hey guys! REVIEW, alright? And most people want Sesshomaru matched up with someone (OTHER than Kagome), so leave a review and say who. I personally wouldn't mind older Rin, but…  
  
REVIEW!!   
  
Btw, guys, this is all gonna end next Friday…I have one or maybe 2 more chapters left. But this whole thing will end next weekend *sniff* but then I can concentrate on my other Inuyasha/Kagome fic!!  
  
So review and help me reach my goal of 300+ so I don't have to end this with regrets, PLEASE??? 


	18. Break from KKI

Dragon fire A/N:  
  
Hey everyone. I'm REALLY sorry to say that it's now dawning on me that my History Project is due in a month…less than a month, actually and I've had this project all year, so you can think of how little time I have left.   
  
Anyways, because of this, I'm going to be taking a small break from writing, maybe about a week. I'm really sorry guys!!   
  
Another thing, PLEASE don't review this cause I'm going to be deleting this once I can get my next chapter up. Hope you guys understand this. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can though, I promise. Thanks guys! 


	19. Unexpected

A/N: Oy…sorry guys. Took a lot longer than I expected…really sorry about that. But as promised long ago, here's the last and final chapter of KKI. Sequel to be expected, so read my bottom AN for more details.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, there is a song in this chapter, called "I'm Still Here" by the Goo Goo Dolls. It was written especially for Disney's "Treasure Planet" and is also known as "Jim's Theme". I recommend the song to everyone, but you really don't fall in love with the song till you see the movie.  
  
Well enough delaying the start of the finish ^_^ Read on people!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 16: Unexpected  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, the ride is over!" Sango yelled at them. They were still arguing back and forth about random things, including who had more friends and who could eat the most. They'd never finish one argument before moving onto the next.  
  
"I don't care that you can cook!" Inuyasha growled at Kagome. Their foreheads were pressed up against each other and their arms wailing when they yelled.  
  
"Well I don't care that you can fly!!" Kagome wailed into his ear, and grabbed onto a lock of his white hair and yanked on it.  
  
"I never said I could fly!!" Inuyasha snatched the sides of her cheeks and began to tug on them. Everyone sighed.  
  
"So there IS something that the 'great' Inuyasha can't do after all!!" Kagome retorted and socked Inuyasha in the arm.  
  
"Stupid wench!" Inuyasha muttered as he held her arms to her sides with his own. This left them in what most would see as an embrace. He brought his head down next to hers and whispered in her ear. "This is how I like you best…" and he licked her ear to tease her.  
  
"Inuyasha…don't do this, please." Kagome whined softly as she struggled to get away from him. He only held on tighter and refused to let her go. He nuzzled his head into the crock of her neck and she froze as her muscles tensed up. Her breathing even became shallow.  
  
Sango was about to go break up the scene because people were watching them and waiting for them to get out of the way so they could get on. She also didn't think Kagome was ready for this, but Miroku stopped her from approaching them and pointed to an astonished Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha??" Kikyo gasped and Inuyasha immediately let Kagome go. She fell to the ground from the force of her pull, but got up and dusted herself off with a "hmph!".  
  
"It wasn't what it looked like!" he tried to explain, but Kikyo wasn't going to have any of that. She went straight up to him and slapped him. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, and a trace of emotional pain flashed across his face, but it was gone as soon as it came.  
  
"You bastard! You like that bitch more than me!!" Kikyo roared loudly. Even the people waiting in line didn't want to interrupt her because they were scared of the crazed woman before them. "We're through! I hope you go to hell! I'm sure that Tokuno will side with me because he had always loved me more than you ever did, Inuyasha!! FUCK YOU!!"  
  
Kagome choked on Kikyo's words when she got to the Tokuno part. It brought back something she desperately wanted to forget, but she knew she never could.  
  
"Tokuno had told me he loved me and said that we'd meet up again sometime soon! He said that he's going back to his hometown for a bit, but he's going to come back here for me!!!" Kagome sharply drew in air, holding her lungs as if she was under water and someone was trying to drown her. Everyone looked at her. Even Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.  
  
He was immediately by her side and held her up to keep her from collapsing.  
  
"Wh-when did he tell you this?" Miroku stuttered for one of the first times in his life. Now he was beginning to wish that he HAD looked for the body…  
  
"That's none of your damn business, freak!!" she screamed at him, causing him to wince. "But he caught up with me after you all went into the ambulance! He told the teacher that he was fine but he wanted to go home and she let him! He pulled me aside and gave me a ride home. That was when he told me he loved me and said he'd come back for me! He looked like shit when he came out of the forest and when I asked him about it, he said that all of you put him through hell and left him for dead!!!"-she turned to Inuyasha now-"How could you leave your cousin to DIE, Inuyasha?? He said you picked that bitch over him and now he's going to make all of you pay…" she growled in a very low, very deadly tone. "And I will help him…"  
  
Kagome was in tears by now and was allowing Inuyasha to hold her. She just wanted to fall down and collapse with the weight of all this news that was anything but good.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha sat her down and knelt beside her. She pushed him away before running away, as if fleeing from her problems.   
  
Turning to Kikyo, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Everyone was right when they said how bitchy you were and how sluty you dressed. I didn't want to see it then, but now that's all I can see of you. I know I don't deserve Kagome with all the horrible things I've done to her, but I certainly deserve better than a whore like you! You're never going to lay your filthy hands on Kagome; I'll make sure of that! Go to Tokuno and tell him that if I EVER see him again, I'll tear him limb from limb for what he did to Kagome. And as for you, get the hell out of my sight." Kikyo gasped, but then glared at him and stormed away towards the entrance of the park.  
  
"I can't believe it…" Miroku whispered. "I'm so sorry…I should have-" he was cut off by a certain hanyou grabbing his shirt collar.  
  
"I thought you said he'd bleed to death out there after you shot him with an arrow!!" Inuyasha growled so menacingly, it made Miroku wonder if he was going to kill HIM.  
  
"Put him down!" Sango yelled. "This isn't the time or place for this! Now let him go!!" Inuyasha glanced at her and growled again, but set him back onto the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru and Souta were speechless. They had just been standing there, and not being told any of this before just shocked them to no end! Souta's mouth was open and his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku and Souta all said at the same time. They were about to go after her, but Inuyasha held out his arm to stop them.  
  
"No, let me handle this," and with a nod from his brother, he left to go find her…  
  
'Kagome...I...I...I will finally tell you. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had to admit it to myself first...I love you.'  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha rushed through the park in the direction Kagome went. Along the way he noticed three older boys were playing keep-away from a little boy with brown hair with a small teddy bear.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Inuyasha come back here! Don't go over there!!" a young woman that's eyes appeared to have seen more terrible things than good and seemed much wiser than most others said hastily as she reached to catch the young dog demon. He slipped through her grasp. "Inuyasha!!"  
  
She was worried about his safety, and for good reason too. That's why they moved to the mountains above a small village. She didn't want her poor outcast son mistreated or even worse because of what he is.   
  
She knew that she couldn't protect him forever, but she wished to try to for as long as possible.  
  
"Don't worry mom! I'll be right back; I just need to get my ball." Inuyasha called back to her.   
  
The ball had reached the village by now with the hanyou close behind it. It rolled to a stop bellow a bald, chubby man talking to a woman. The bald man bent down to pick it up.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Inuyasha pulled onto the man's shirt to get his attention. "Could I get my ball back please?" Inuyasha's ears twitched as he waited.  
  
"Why sure lad-" The man suddenly crinkled his nose in disgust when he saw the ears, giving the young hanyou a nasty glare. The woman screamed, loudly, getting everyone's attention.  
  
Inuyasha backed away and shrunk back from all the eyes turned on him.  
  
"You filthy savage! You do not deserve a ball that brings you such joy!" the man growled at Inuyasha and Inuyasha released his hold on the man's clothes.  
  
"Please sir," he murmured, not quite sure what was happening. Never before had his ears heard such words. Not really knowing fully what those words meant, he asked for his ball back again.  
  
The fat man kicked Inuyasha hard on the side of the face and he fell back into a mud puddle that was knee deep, a big, red footprint on his cheek. Tears wanted to stream down his cheeks then, but he was too shocked. He managed to get to his feet again.  
  
"Get out of here!!" the woman shrieked, kicking up dirt into his face. Inuyasha fell backwards again onto his back and crab-walked away from them.  
  
"You want your ball back??" the man asked mockingly. Inuyasha nodded slowly. Then the man threw the ball to an older boy behind Inuyasha. This boy had messy black hair and had a bulk much bigger than Inuyasha's.   
  
The hanyou's eyes widened when the boy raised the ball over his head with a sinister look. Inuyasha got up again and started running for the village entrance.  
  
The boy chased after him, but Inuyasha was much faster and was about to exit the village. The boy suddenly stopped and grinned. He pegged the ball at Inuyasha's feet causing him to trip and skin his knee.  
  
"Filthy wretched beast!!" he called after Inuyasha. He stumbled to his feet scooping up his ball in one hand. He understood that.  
  
It had been from that day on that he knew exactly what he was and how much he meant to the world.  
  
Inuyasha ran into his mother's open arms and embraced her, dropping the ball at her feet. He didn't cry; he wouldn't cry.  
  
"Inuyasha...I'm so sorry..." and she cried for her son, knowing more than anyone at the time that this was only the beginning.  
  
Inuyasha decided from that day forward, he was never going to let anyone play with his emotions in any way ever again.  
  
  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Only a week later, they had moved to the place they were staying at now, and his mother died when she came down with an incurable illness. The city was one that didn't even know what a youkai was unless in stories and thought that they only existed in fairytales. Those that did know were too afraid to say anything because Inuyasha was growing up bigger and stronger with each day.  
  
Inuyasha looked around for the little boy's mother, but she was nowhere to be found, so he was going to help him himself.  
  
"Hey!! Give that back to him!!" Inuyasha growled. They stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Who's going to make us?" one of them sneered, holding the teddy bear behind him. Inuyasha's ears twitched in anger, and the boys gasped when they saw them.   
  
"Your a...a demon!!" the second boy yelled with both fear and realization. The three let go of the bear and ran away screaming 'demon'.  
  
Inuyasha bent down and picked the bear up, dusting it off.  
  
"Here you go," he whispered when he was eye-level with the small boy who stood in awe. Inuyasha started to walk off, but looked back when he felt someone pull on his clothing.  
  
"Thank you mister...it's just that I thought that demons would be, um...mean..." he bowed his head almost in shame of thinking such things.  
  
"No," he said simply, "not all of us are.''  
  
"EEEEKKKKK!!!!!" someone shrieked behind him. "Get away from my son you horrible, horrible creature!!"  
  
"But mommy-" the little boy tried to explain. the lady swung her purse at Inuyasha but he managed to dodge it.  
  
Everyone gathered around in a tight circle.  
  
"A youkai you say?"  
  
"I thought they only existed in children's stories..."  
  
"No, I heard that they exist in the other half of the world-"  
  
"We can't have it attack the children!! It might have rabies!!"  
  
"What should we do to it??" Inuyasha scowled when they started referring him as 'it'.  
  
"But he's not bad-" the little boy tried to say again, but the grown-ups just wouldn't listen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am a question to the world  
  
Not an answer to be heard  
  
Or a moment that's held in your arms  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take any more of this so he leaped over the throng of people and lost them quickly.  
  
'I don't have time for this!! I have to go find Kagome...'  
  
But in reality, this just brought back old, painful memories. It started to pour as he continued his way through the amusement park. People ran for their cars.  
  
Just then he saw her, his true love, on the marry-go-round alone. The ride wasn't running though. In fact, it was already closed. He stepped through out of the rain and onto the round platform.  
  
"Kagome?" he said reaching out for her but drew back when she shrunk away. She had her back to him with her hair dripping wet hanging over her eyes. He could still smell the salt of fresh tears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
  
I won't listen anyway  
  
You don't know me  
  
And I'll never be want you want  
  
Me to be  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha snorted, turning her so she faced him.  
  
"Get away from me!!" she cried and jerked away.   
  
"I know how you're feeling...believe me, I do..."  
  
"You don't know a thing about me! Just go away...You wouldn't understand..." tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And what do you think you'd understand?  
  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
  
You can take me and throw me away  
  
And how can you learn what's never shown  
  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
  
They don't know me  
  
'Cause I'm not here  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you really believe that??" Inuyasha growled. "I've had many people after me my whole life Kagome! Even as a little kid who just happened to let his ball roll in a small village one day, people have been treating me like shit! They want me DEAD Kagome, and you wanna know what? It's okay that they come after me because the damn sheriff agrees with them! People think I'm a threat to humanity! I even had a small bounty over my head because I stole a small piece of bead to feed my sick mother!! You don't even understand the meaning of the word 'hate' so don't you EVER say I wouldn't understand!!" Inuyasha had little beads of sweat dripping down his forehead now. Like before, he wasn't going to cry.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I want a moment to be real  
  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
  
Want to hold on and feel I belong  
  
And how can the world want me to change  
  
They're the ones that stay the same  
  
They don't know me  
  
But I'm still here  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock and pure astonishment.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry...I had no idea..." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," he whispered, rubbing the back of his head. "I shouldn't have told you all that...It's just...I have some things I need to tell you, and it isn't going to be very easy for me to say...''  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And you see the things they never see  
  
All you wanted, I could be  
  
Now you know me  
  
And I'm not afraid  
  
And I want to tell you who I am  
  
Can you help me be a man?  
  
They can't break me  
  
As long as I know who I am  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha...I can't believe people did that to you...all those horrible things they must have said to you..."  
  
"Said and did."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They can't tell me who to be  
  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
  
Yeah, the world is still sleeping   
  
While I keep on dreaming for me  
  
And the words are just whispers and lies  
  
That I'll never believe   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I say that we forget the past and look towards the future Kagome..." Inuyasha pulled her off the horse on the marry-go-round and embraced her, holding her still.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked softly slightly confused. She didn't try to move away though.  
  
"I love you Kagome with all my heart and soul. Please forgive me for everything I put you through, though I know I don't deserve you or your forgiveness. You mean more to me than life itself and I am willing to wait for you if you'll still have me. Even if you won't, I'll still be there to protect you. I LOVE you Kagome."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And I want a moment to be real  
  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
  
Want to hold on and feel I belong  
  
How can they say I never change  
  
They're the ones that stay the same  
  
I'm the one now  
  
'Cause I'm still here  
  
I'm the one son still here  
  
I'm still here  
  
I'm still here  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's mouth parted slightly in something between shock and amusement. Inuyasha took it the wrong way though and he immediately let go of her. Kagome started laughing, causing Inuyasha to grow angry.  
  
"I pour out my heart to you and you LAUGH??" She smiled at him and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I'll think about it..." she said thoughtfully in a mocking fashion.   
  
'I want to see him sweat.'  
  
"Well maybe I'll think about taking it back then!!" he snorted hotly. His temper cooled down when she suddenly took his hands in hers with a small pout and pleading eyes.  
  
"Please don't!" she pleaded softly. Inuyasha got her game then.  
  
'She looks so cute when she's wet.'  
  
"Then tell me why I shouldn't now!" Kagome's eyes drooped and when he saw this, he lifted her chin up with a finger. He kissed her softly, just long enough for her to know how serious he was. "I'll always be there for you, Kagome." Inuyasha was waiting for her to say it back now, to reassure him that he wasn't the only one that felt that way.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she began, smirking, "you look like a wet dog,"-Inuyasha's jaw dropped-"but I love you just the same." He was so overjoyed to hear her say that, that he took her up in his arms and swung her around in the rain, bringing her down to give her a deep, long, passionate kiss which she returned with the same intensity.  
  
Clapping could be heard from behind them.  
  
"About time. I was going to lock you two in a room if you guys didn't admit your feelings for each other by today," said a certain teenage boy that happened to be Inuyasha's EX-best friend at the moment.  
  
"You were SPYING on us???" Inuyasha growled. Miroku realized his mistake immediately and started running to get a head start. He dove behind Sango, who also had been spying on them. Now she was wishing that she was as smart as Sesshomaru and Souta and went to get the car with them.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome right behind him, grinned mischievously at the two.  
  
"How do you think we should get them back, Kagome?" Kagome caught on.  
  
"I say it's their turn, don't you?" Inuyasha nodded in agreement, pulling Kagome to his side.  
  
"Our turn?" Miroku gulped. He didn't like where this was heading, but then again...  
  
Inuyasha ran his claws down the side of a wooden post.   
  
"Okay, okay...just give me a moment!" he commanded knowing full well that there was no way in hell he was going to get away from this one.  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
"Sango, I was going to tell you...eventually, but under the circumstances, I think now is the perfect time." he cleared his throat. "I-"  
  
"I think this is totally unfair guys!" complained Sango.   
  
"Sango! Sush...Listen to him, okay?" Kagome demanded.  
  
Miroku hugged her before she could protest.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome snuck away to give them their privacy. They just wanted to make them admit their feelings.  
  
"Sango, I love you. I don't know what more I can say..."  
  
"How about you do something for me instead." she more stated than asked. "Get your hand-"  
  
"Right..." Miroku laughed nervously. Strike one. "Well?" he asked her, trying not to sound desperate, but failing miserably. He had planned out in his head exactly what he was going to say to her when the time came and it sounded good at the time, but now it just sounded lame. He was speechless once again because of her.  
  
"Miroku..." she began, but stopped. "I don't know if I could love you back because you are such a playboy..." She finished seriously.  
  
Miroku's heart sunk tremendously and silence filled the air. Neither said a word for what felt to them like hours.  
  
"That's a lie. I think I could love you, but I don't think I want to..." Miroku's heart still held hope within it.  
  
"I know I screwed up with you, but please give me a chance to make it up to you!" he pleaded quickly before she could squash that hope. "Like Inuyasha is for Kagome, I'm willing to wait for you how ever long it takes. I've never felt this way about anyone Sango, and I think they call this love."  
  
Sango didn't speak a word to him, but instead answered his question by a kiss.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow..." said Miroku, and Sango fell into his embrace.  
  
"I'm willing to try though." Sango whispered, "because I think I love you too..."   
  
Miroku and Sango stayed in that position for what they hoped was forever.  
  
  
  
"I won't hurt you, Sango. I promise that I'll never do anything to hurt you, not now, not ever." Sango snuggled closer to him. "I will protect you with my life if it comes down to that."  
  
Sango felt herself growing tired from the stressful day, so she closed her eyes and nuzzled her head in the cock of his neck. "Miroku…" she whispered before she went out. Miroku suddenly felt dead weight on him and he glanced down.  
  
  
  
"Sleeping beauty…" he laughed quietly as he picked her up in his arms. "Let's go find the other beauty with the beast."   
  
******Back to Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!!" Miroku called out when he noticed a head of white hair. "Your brother went to get the car with Shippo and Souta. You ready to head out? The rain doesn't look like it's going to clear out anytime soon."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked behind them to see Miroku coming up with Sango in his arms.  
  
"Yeah," he said, "I think I want to go home now—" he turned to look at his love. "—You ready also?"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything as Inuyasha pulled her to her feet. She swayed a bit before steadying herself with the help of the hanyou.  
  
"I think the exit in the park is….that way," said Miroku as he pointed in the direction of the parking lot. They could pretty much clearly see it now, which a few exceptions of some rides that stood to the side of them.  
  
"What gave you THAT idea?" Inuyasha growled, rolling his eyes in irritation, and Miroku bit his lip and sweatdropped.  
  
They both turned to Kagome. She looked out of it and hadn't said a word since they left Miroku and Sango to talk.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly into her ear as he held her in his arms. The rain was still coming down, and a crash of thunder could be heard in the distance. Another boomed even louder than before.  
  
"Looks like the storm is heading this way…" Kagome mumbled still looking down at the ground with a dazed look, and Miroku and Inuyasha glanced at each other. They knew what she was thinking.  
  
"I'm afraid that is the least of our problems right now," said Inuyasha over the thunder. Miroku nodded in agreement, but Kagome didn't want to talk about that right now.  
  
"All the people are gone," Kagome said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"We can't hide from him; I don't want to live in fear until the end of my days." Inuyasha shifted as if a little uncomfortable. "I've done enough of that as a younger child.  
  
  
  
"I wish it would stop raining, then maybe we could ride some more rides."  
  
"He's going to find us sooner or later," Miroku stated.  
  
"I think we should get out of the rain right now."  
  
"We can't run from him, he'll find us," Inuyasha murmured, running his hands through her long black, silky hair. "Look at me, Kagome," he added and cupped his hands around her face.  
  
"I don't want to think about that," her eyes became watery as he peered through them. "I don't want to think about the future…"  
  
"But we can't avoid him. He's a crazed lunatic!" He growled and placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to—"  
  
"He might even go after Souta! Go through your family to get to you! I'm not going to just sit here and wait for him to come!!"  
  
"What other choice to we have, Inuyasha??" Kagome cried out and pulled her knees to her chest. Inuyasha was at a loss for words, so he just pulled her towards him and leaned his chin on her forehead.  
  
"I…don't know…"  
  
"We hunt him, find him first before he fully recovers," Miroku suggested with a hint of pride. "I think it might be the best solution." Silence followed for a long moment,  
  
"No, I'm going to wait for him…" Kagome said, regaining her confidence and her determination back. Inuyasha smiled lovingly down at her.  
  
'That's that Kagome I love…'  
  
"I'll wait with you, Kagome," Sango smiled at her friend as Miroku set her down on her feet. "We're in this together, don't you forget that." And she gave her best friend a thumbs up.  
  
"Me too," Miroku smirked. "Someone's gotta be there to save all your butts when you get into trouble."  
  
"Yeah, but who's going to save us from you?" Inuyasha grinned when Miroku glared at him.  
  
"How could we ever manage without you, Miroku?" Sango laughed and hugged him.  
  
"We'll be ready for him," Kagome started again. "I'll make that bastard pay one last final time. My father's death won't go in vain…"  
  
"Is that how dad died…?" came a voice that seemed to be walking towards them. Kagome froze. "Shippo told me everything that happened when you were in the forest. Everything he knew at least…"  
  
"Souta, I…I…" she was speechless. He wasn't supposed to find out like that. She would eventually end up telling him, but she wanted to wait till he was older. Souta came to a stop beside his sister.  
  
"Don't worry about it. There's nothing we can do to change the past. I'm not going to cry…I'm just glad I know the truth now. I just can't believe you didn't tell me about this earlier…about everything!" Kagome winced, but placed her arms around Souta.  
  
"I'm sorry Souta, I really am…but I thought it was best that…" she stopped there and started to sob. Souta patted his sister on the back. He felt bad for making her cry, but then he was a little resentful to her for not telling him what happened.   
  
Sesshomaru entered from behind them and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. He raised his eyebrow at Inuyasha.  
  
"I think it's best we get out of the rain and go talk about this elsewhere."  
  
Everyone followed Sesshomaru out of the amusement park and into the parking lot. They all got in and Sesshomaru started to drive off. They drove in silence for over a whole hour, no one even bothering to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Souta…?" Kagome began. She had a feeling that he was still angry with her. Souta turned to face her with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I say we go tell the police; they'll do something about it. Tokuno, I mean."  
  
"That ain't gonna happen buddy," Inuyasha butted in. "He's not getting anywhere near Kagome. I'll make sure of that. The police will just get in the way. Besides, we'll all be put in jail for attempted murder."  
  
"But you were just defending yourselves."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Never did, never will…" Inuyasha looked slightly dazed when Kagome looked at him. She knew that he must be referring to something from his past again.  
  
Souta was disappointed at what the hanyou said, but knew it was true.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, Souta. But don't worry, everything is going to work out just fine."  
  
Sesshomaru had a grim look on his face as he turned a corner and then into his driveway. Everyone sat there; not a single one undid their seatbelt.  
  
"Promise me you won't tell mom. She has enough to worry about...Or grandpa because he'll somehow tie it into the subject of demons. I don't want either to know about dad…I'll tell you the full story on that later, but just promise me you won't tell!!" Souta frowned with obvious disagreement, but promised anyway. "Thanks Souta."  
  
"Wait a minute..." Miroku began. He had been silent the whole trip deep in thought. "Who said that Tokuno is even still alive? What if Kikyo was in on this the whole time? She could be lying to us..."  
  
"Why would she lie though? What would she gain?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing as far as I can tell...unless she just wants us to live in fear that he might come back, but then again..." Miroku said.  
  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha stated. "Kikyo might have seen Tokuno before he died or even planned this whole thing out with him. What if he told her to carry out what he couldn't?"  
  
"What if, dear brother...that's all that is...what if..." Sesshomaru whispered and everyone fell silent again.  
  
"So really all we can do is wait..."  
  
"DAMN IT!! I can't believe that! There must be something!" growled Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome leaned over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
  
"Let's not worry about it guys. We'll be able to handle whatever comes our way. We did it once, we can do it again. I know we can." Kagome nodded to everyone.  
  
"That's right. We're in this together and nothing is going to change that. There's no way we're going to let Tokuno or Kikyo ruin our lives." Inuyasha added.  
  
"All for one, one for all," Souta smiled.  
  
"You're not involved in this little bro. And you're not going to be."  
  
"I'll tell-"  
  
"YOU CAN'T!!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Souta smirked when Kagome narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Fine...just...Please promise me you'll be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Souta waved it off. "Well? We ready to get out or are we having a sleepover. You know mom doesn't approve of you with guys sleeping together." Souta grinned as Kagome got up, threw the car door open at record speed, and began to chase him around all the yards of their neighbors, yelling after him. She jumped over one neighbor's back fence after Souta squeezed through the gates.  
  
"Souta you get you scrawny little butt back here so I can kill you!!" she growled after him.  
  
Miroku laughed as Inuyasha sunk in his seat and his ears drooped. He was praying (both he and Sesshomaru) that their neighbors will forgive them…eventually.  
  
When Kagome finally caught up with Souta, Inuyasha pulled her aside from everyone else. He took her by the hand and led her away from everyone else.  
  
"Let's go for a walk, ok? Just the two of us." Kagome nodded. When they were far enough away from everyone, they still walked in silence just enjoying each other's company.  
  
For the first time in Inuyasha's life, he felt at ease and thought everything was going to be okay. They halted where Inuyasha usually went to think, in his little place that was surrounded by trees and running water flowing through it.  
  
The bright sky was just turning to dusk as they sat down under the shaded tree. Inuyasha wrapped his arms over her and pulled her close to him. She leaned on him and nuzzled against his strong, muscular chest.  
  
"Do you think—" Kagome was cut off.  
  
"Let's not think right now…not of the future at least. Just the present, then here and now…"  
  
  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled lovingly up at him.  
  
"Why is it that you chose me over Kikyo?" she questioned him lightly as she pulled his arm tighter around her.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha turned her around to face him.  
  
"Do you really need to ask that?" And he bent down, giving her all the passion he could muster. She leaned into the kiss with closed eyes and returned it with the same enthusiasm as her love.  
  
They pulled apart from each other, both gasping for breath. Kagome still had her eyes shut. She opened them to see Inuyasha staring down into her eyes. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before hugging her close again.  
  
"Because I love YOU, Kagome…"  
  
***************************************************  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Wow…the end of "Kagome or Kikyo, Inuyasha?" already? Never thought this day would come…So how did I do for my first Inuyasha fic?  
  
Sorry again for the long wait guys, but life has been kinda…hectic lately. I went on vacation last week for over a week, and I didn't know about it until 2 weeks beforehand. I have a life guys, seriously. Who knew, right? Lol. Hope you guys liked the chapter cause I did.  
  
Anyway, I plan to write a sequel to KKI in the near future. I don't know what it's going to be called, so if you want to be emailed when I start on that, then (if you haven't already or not sure you have), leave me your EMAIL ADDRESS and I'll send you a notice, ok? If you read closely to the last chapter, you'll know what a bit of the details of the sequel. Oh, I do know that the sequel will take place either 1 year later, or about 5 years later. I've still go to plan…  
  
*yawns* now I'm gonna go sleep…leave a review please!! I greatly appreciate all your (or most people's) patience for this chapter. 


	20. Sequel

I have now put up the first chapter of the sequel to "Kagome or Kikyo, Inuyasha?". 

It's called **Deceitful Lies**, just to let everyone know. There's no real summary for it, but it picks up two years after KKI ends.


End file.
